The Wreckoning
by Kags21
Summary: Rules are made to be broken: Kagome is dead now it's up to her kids to carry on her legacy but who are the mysterious women that have shown up?
1. Chapter 1

Special Thanks to The Lost and BrokenButterFly

A/n: I advise that you read Angels of Darkness and Awaking to understand The Wreckoning.

* * *

"I can't believe it's been 15 years since mom died. Dayu said to Julian as the two brothers waited for their youngest sibling to come out the store.

"It's hard to believe, I hate these damn rules have to get his permission if you want to get married, what kind of crap is that?!" Dayu yelled.

"I take it by your outburst you and Cameron are ready to get married." Julian asked him.

"Yeah we're."Dayu said.

"I'll go with you." Julian said to him.

"What about Sakura?" Dayu asked him.

"What about me?" Sakura asked as she came out the store.

Sakura hair was jet black with red highlights in it. , she wore a red tank top and jeans, she wore a flower shaped earrings in her ears.

"I have to go see Sesshoumaru and get his permission to marry Cameron." Dayu told her.

"Oh, can I go?" she asked them.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Dayu said.

Julian and them had decided when Sakura was still a baby not to tell her that Sesshoumaru wanted her..

"Please I'll be quite." she said to them.

"I don't think so." Julian told her.

"Why not? I think that it's time that I meet him." Sakura told him.

"No, you are going to be over at Bankotsu's while we go. End of discussion." Dayu told her as they got into the car.

"Fine, I'll just go and meet him on my own." Sakura told them.

"The hell you are!" Julian yelled at her.

"My ears." she said as she covered them. "I'm tell daddy when he calls tonight." she told them.

"Dad will agree with us." Julian said to her.

"What's the big deal why can't I meet him?" she asked.

"His wife is jealous of other females that are more beautiful than her." Dayu said as he drove to pick up Cameron first.

"But I'm just a teen, I don't want to date an old vampire." she told them. Dayu couldn't help but laugh.

Cameron got in the car. "Hey Sakura." Cameron said to her.

"Hey Cameron.," Sakura said.

Dayu stopped in front of Bankotsu's home. "Alright missy get out we'll see you later." Julian said to her.

"Fine." Sakura huffed as she got out of the car. Sakura watched as the car drove out of site. _"If I walk to Sesshomaru's house, I will get there after they leave." _She said to herself. "Sakura, get in the house, your brother just called." Bankotsu told her from the front door. "Well, there goes that idea." Sakura said with a sigh. Sakura looked at Bankotsu as she started to walk towards the door.

"You got to catch me first." Sakura told him just before she started to run down the street.

Bankotsu growled. "Damn female." Bankotsu said . He ran after her. "Sakura stop running you're playing with fire!" he yelled as she continued to run till she was out of his sight.

Bankotsu sighed he went to get his phone and his car keys.

* * *

"This is not fair at all." Dayu grumbled as they drove.

Julian didn't say anything. "Nice lie by the way." Julian said.

"I wasn't lying Laetitia is jealous." he said.

They pulled up to the house and the three got out.

"Least Sakura is safe at Bank's ." Cameron said as the three walked up to the house. Cameron rang the bell, an young maid opened the door.

"Hi, is Sesshomaru in?" Cameron asked her.

"Yes ma'am, may I have your name and reason why you are here?" The maid asked her. "My name is Cameron, and my business is of my own." She told her.

"Of course." The maid responded.

"Wait here and I will retrieve him for you." The maid told her.

The maid closed the door. Julian, Dayu, and Cameron waited outside on the front porch. The door opened back up and Sesshomaru stepped outside. "Son." Sesshomaru said as he looked at Julian. "Father." Julian said.

"_Son, father?"_ Cameron said to herself as she looked at them.

"We'll make this quick since we have better things to do, My brother wants to get married unfortunately he needs your permission so if you will do whatever it is the hell you have to do we will be on our way." Julian said to him.

"Following in your fathers footsteps, huh Dayu, will you kill her like your dad did your mom?" Sesshoumaru asked him smiling.

Dayu growled, "You're the bastard that had him kill her, and don't talk about her, your not worthy to say a damn thing about her.".

Sesshoumaru looked at the three." Come in ." he said as he walked back in.

"Where is your baby sister?" Sesshoumaru asked them as Laetitia came downstairs wearing a red and black dress.

"Why should we tell you the where about's of her?" Dayu asked him.

"Isn't it time you got over your hatred for me?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"No." Dayu said as he glared at Laetitia.

"Where is the little brat?" Laetitia asked him.

"Do you remember what happened last time I saw you?" Julian asked Laetitia.

"Hmp." Laetitia said as she walked over to Sesshomaru.

"And who is this tramp?" Laetitia asked them as she glared daggers at Cameron.

"You must excuse Laetitia, she is feeling a bit under the weather." Sesshomaru told them. "No I'm not." Laetitia responded.

"You soon will be if you don't hush." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

"I must be coming down with something." Laetitia told them in a low voice.

Julian's phone rang while Sesshoumaru pulled some papers out.

"Hello, she did what!?, I'm ground her, better than that I'm take her credit cards away from her. " he said.

"Yeah keep looking I'll be there as soon as I can." Julian told him and hung up. "Takes after her just a little to much." Julian said.

"Something wrong?" Cameron asked him.

"Nothing three months without a credit card won't cure. "Julian told her.

"What the hell why do I need your permission if we decide to have kids?" Dayu asked Sesshoumaru as he read the papers over.

"So I would know who to kill and who not to kill." Sesshomaru told him.

"Okay, fine, just hurry up. We are needed else where." Julian said to him.

"Sakura giving you problems?" Sesshomaru teased as he handed the papers to Dayu. "Sign them." Sesshomaru told him. Dayu signed the papers.

"She needs to sign as well." Sesshomaru told him. Dayu handed the papers to Cameron and she signed them. Dayu set the papers back on Sesshoumaru's desk.

"It that all?" Julian asked him.

"Yes." Sesshomaru told him.

"Do we get a copy?" Dayu asked him.

"No, but the original will come in the mail." Sesshomaru told him.

""Let's go ." Julian said. The three left Sesshoumaru's home to go find Sakura.

"You still want Sakura even though we're married.?" Laetitia asked him

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her. Laetitia quickly became quite.

Sesshoumaru was not who she thought he was weeks after Kagome's death Laetitia had made the mistake of saying her name in front of Sesshoumaru and she paid for it . Sesshoumaru had beat her very badly and since then the littlest things she said or did would anger him. "I'm sorry for questioning you." she said to him.

"Good, now go back to your room." Sesshomaru told her.

"As you wish." Laetitia sighed.

Laetitia walked back to her room. _"He keeps me like a cage animal." _She said to herself as she closed her door. _"Sesshomaru, you better watch your back. I know about all your damn plans, and I will tell them if this keeps up."_ Laetitia thought to herself as she sat down on her bed.


	2. SakuraSayu

**Special Thanks To The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

**

Sakura was currently sitting in her bedroom after having her credit cards taken away from her. "I wonder why they don't want me to know anything about Sesshoumaru" she wondered. Melissa and Rin came into her bedroom. "Hey there." Rin said to her.

"Hi Aunt Rin." Sakura said to her.

"Aunt Rin what was my mom like?" she asked her

"Your mom was a very caring person she loved your daddy very much." Rin told her.

Rin looked at Sakura, she was looking more and more like Kagome each day.

"Daddy said he'll be coming home soon for good." she told Melissa and Rin.

"That's great sweetie." Melissa said to her.

"Sakura promise us that you won't go and try to meet Sesshoumaru." Rin said to her.

"I just don't want you to." Rin stopped talking she didn't want to tell her what went on between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. .

"I promise." Sakura told her.

"Good." she told her before her and Melissa left her bedroom.

Sakura sighed she knew her family loved her but she wanted some freedom she looked out the window. She put her boots on and opened the window. She was going to the mall.

Sakura walked the six or seven blocks to the mall. "I wonder why they want me to stay away from him." Sakura said to her self as she walked into the mall. "Um, this place is dead, not very many people here." She thought to herself as she began to walk towards Victoria's Secret. "I can't believe he took away my credit cards." She said to herself as she looked around.

She looked around at the latest bra and panties. "Man I only have twenty bucks on me." she said as she looked around. She sighed as she walked back out the store. she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." she said as she looked up to see a man with sliver hair she couldn't see his eyes since he wore sunglasses.

"It's okay, I usually don't notice short people." He told her.

"Hey, I'm not short!" Sakura protested.

"You stand about a foot shorter then me. You are short." He argued.

"Well, maybe your just really, really tall." Sakura told him.

"Perhaps." He responded as he took his sun glasses off.

"Sorry again for bumping into you, Goliath." Sakura said to him.

He smirked at her. "I'll be going." she said to him.

"You're not going to tell me your name?" he asked her.

"I don't tell strangers my name." she told him.

"Smart girl." he said to her. "My name is Sesshoumaru." he said to her.

Sakura's eyes went wide. "Y..your the vampire king." she stuttered

"I am glad you you heard of me." he said to her. "Now are you going to tell me yours?" he asked her.

"My name is Sayu." she told him. .

"Nice to meet you Sayu." he said to her.

"I better get going ." she said quickly.

"Why the hurry all the sudden I won't harm you, you have read the rules have you not?" he asked her. "Yes." she told him.

"Then stay and chat with me." Sesshomaru told her.

"You seem like a nice person, but I really cant." Sakura told him.

"Pity, well then you can at least give me your number." Sesshomaru told her.

"Uh, don't you think you're a bit to old for me? No offence or anything, it's just that I'm only 15." She told him as she wrote her cell phone number down.

"Perhaps, but that just means that I would be a great teacher." Sesshomaru said with a smirk as programed her number in to his cell.

Sakura left Sesshoumaru and walked out the mall. she hailed down a cab and went home. Sesshoumaru looked at the number. "Sayu ." he said before he went on his way. Sakura climbed back up to her room. she took her boots off and fixed her hair..

* * *

Julian knocked on the door before walking in. "Hey dinner is ready." he said to her.

"Ok Julian." she said to him. She came downstairs and sat at the table. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but dad would kill us if something happened to you." he told her.

"It's okay." Sakura responded. "I understand that you guys are trying to keep me safe."Sakura told him.

"Good, then you can have your credit cards back." Dayu told her as he handed them back to her. "Thanks." She said to him as she began to eat.

"Would it be okay if I go shopping tomorrow?" Sakura asked them.

"Sure, just be home by midnight." Dayu told her.

"I might be home earlier then that." Sakura told him.

"Oh, your paper work for your home schooling came in this morning." Dayu told her.

"Great." she said.

"Hey soon as dad comes back he might change a lot of things, maybe even let you date." Dayu said to her.

"So when's the wedding?" she asked Dayu.

" In three weeks." Dayu told her.

"When are you and Christine getting married Julian?" She asked him.

" Stop trying to marry me off we're fine just being a couple." he told her.

"Hey Dayu what are you going to do aren't the rules just two kids?" she asked him. "Yeah." he said. "Why can't we mention mom's name?" she asked them.

Dayu looked at Julian. "It's just one of his crazy rules." Dayu told her.

"Yeah, those rules have got to go." Julian said.

"Well, maybe if someone was to talk to him, he will remove them." Sakura said.

"It's not that easy." Dayu told her.

"Sure it is. Get a petition going. Do an appeal, and then he will have to." Sakura told them. "She does have a point there." Julian said.

"I rather not talk about it right now." Dayu said to them.

"Can we go to mom's grave?" she asked them.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Julian asked her.

"Yes, I have these memories mostly fuzzy, she's singing to me, and then it looks like someone is taking her away from me and she's begging them to let her stay with me. I hear her saying she will always be there for me." she told them.

"Very well then. After dinner, we will go." Dayu told her.

"Thanks." Sakura said as she finished her plate. I'm going to go get ready." Sakura said to them. Sakura left the kitchen and walked back to her room. She sat down on the bed just as her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She said into the phone.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" A males voice asked her.


	3. Coming home

Special Thanks to The Lost and BrokenButterFly

* * *

"Who is this?" Sakura asked into the phone.

"Sesshomaru." He responded.

"Oh, okay. I remember you." She told him.

"You better, so what are you doing tomorrow?" Sesshomaru asked her

. "I am going to go shopping." She told him.

"Okay, can I pick you up some place and take you out?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"That might just be the perfect time to talk to him about the rules." She thought to herself.

"Sure, I will be at the mall in the morning around nine." She told him.

"Okay, see you then." Sesshomaru told her and hung up.

* * *

Laetitia heard Sesshoumaru on the phone. "You're going out tomorrow?" she asked him.

"I am ."he said to her

"I see well then you wouldn't mind if I went to her grave then would you?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her. "She was right about you, I didn't listen , my poor sister is growing up in this world without a mother because of you!, I hate your damn rules.

1. All humans and half vampires are subject to become meals after midnight.

2. Any mention of the name Kagome means death.

3. All marriage must be approved by Sesshomaru.

4.All births must be approved by Sesshoumaru

5.Sighting of Naraku must be reported to Sesshomaru.

6.Any newcomers to the city must be get registered

7.Sesshomaru must be respected at all times

8. Sesshomaru has the right to call upon any one in the city to do his bidding

9.All sightings of Bankotsu and Yura are to be reported to Sesshomaru

10. There is a limit of 2 half breeds per address

11.Sesshomaru has the right to take anyone he pleases, even if said person is married.

12. All none family photos of Kagome are to be burned

13.Anyone that kills a Vampire will die

"What the hell is that?!" She screamed

"I will never have your child." she told him.

"You think I need you to have my child? I should kill you where you stand." Sesshomaru told her in a dangerous tone as he stood up and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" Laetitia half yelled as she backed away from Sesshomaru. "One more out burst like that and I will chain you in the basement." Sesshomaru warned her. "I thought you loved me." Laetitia cried.

"Oh honey, I do love you. I love to make you suffer, I love to make you scream, and I love to make you miserable." Sesshomaru told her.

Laetitia looked at him. "I want to go home." she cried.

"You're home." he said to her.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I want my father." she said as she ran her hand over the necklace that was given to her by her mom. .

Sesshoumaru walked away from her.

"What did I do." she said softly. "I'm sorry mom." she said. "Can I please go to her grave to pay my respect?" she asked him.

"Yes you can go." Sesshomaru told her.

"Thank you." She told him and started to walk towards the door.

"But, when you get back, that ass is mine." Sesshomaru growled.

"Of course." Laetitia said to him just before she left the study and walked back to her room. _"There must be a way that I can get myself out of this."_ Laetitia thought to herself as she closed her bed room door.

* * *

The next morning Sakura got up and showered she went down and ate a bowl of cereal. "Ok squirt we're going to work be back before midnight." Julian said to her.

" I will." she told them "Oh Julian, Dayu thank you for taking me to her grave last night." "No problem Sakura." they said to her.

After Dayu and Julian left. Sakura took a cab to the mall and did some major shopping. She bought over $2000.00 worth of Victoria secret's bra and panties. She was taking a break when Sesshoumaru walked over to her.

"Your late." Sesshomaru told her as he sat down next to her.

"No I'm not. I was shopping." Sakura told him.

"Okay, so how about lunch?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Sure." She responded as they stood up. "But lets eat in the mall." She told him.

"Fine by me." Sesshomaru told her. Sesshomaru and Sakura walked into a Itallian restaurant and sat down. The waiter came over to their table

. "What can I get for you guys?" The waiter as her. Spaghetti and meat balls with extra garlic." Sakura told him.

"And for you sir?" The waiter ask him.

"Same, but no garlic." Sesshomaru told him.

"Okay, it will be a few minutes." The waiter told him and walked off.

"You don't like garlic?" Sakura asked him.

"No, I don't." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, well I can change my order." Sakura told him.

"No, that's okay. The smell is fine, I just don't like the taste." Sesshomaru told her.

"I bet her blood is filled with the taste of garlic"" Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Oh Sesshoumaru I was thinking about the rules you have in place and well don't you think some of them should be changed?" she asked him.

"You don't like my rules Sayu?" he asked here as the waiter came back with their water.

"Well I was talking with some friends and and well some of the rules don't seem fair , like only two kids per household, and what about The chosen one do you think it's fair to her family and friends that her name can't be said or that her pictures have to be burned if it's just her, I mean I saw a picture of her, she's was a beautiful women." she told him as the waiter placed their food on the table.

"Sayu, tell you what, you give me what I want, and I will change the rules." Sesshomaru told her. "Deal." Sayu told him without thinking about what he wants.

"Uh, what is it that you want?" She asked him.

"I will let you know when the time comes to it, but until then, the rules stay the same." Sesshoumaru told her. Sakura only nodded her head, she didn't want to say any thing else to him about who her mother was.

"Do you know who Kagome was?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"She was the chosen one, at least that's what my parents tell me, they say she was going to make a lot of changes, that she gave her life up to protect her family. I hear that she had two daughters and two sons and she was married." she told him. "I never meant the family but I heard they're really good looking, she has a sister I believe." she told him.

"Yes Rin." Sesshomaru told her.

"Julian, her youngest son, is mine." Sesshomaru told her as he began to eat. "What do you mean yours?" She asked him. "I am his birth father." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, well that's something he failed to tell me." Sakura said out loud.

"You know Julian?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Well uh, no I meant my friend failed to tell me you were his dad." she said.

"No wonder he has golden eyes and . "Crap!" she said aloud. She looked at Sesshoumaru.

_"I'll never let you have her!"_ Sakura was bombarded with images of her mother.

_"You're not my father!"_ she saw Julian yell to Sesshoumaru. She saw herself in a red dress in Dayu's arms. She put her hand over her mouth.

_"You're my baby_." she heard her mom say.

_"Let's go Kagome."_ she saw Sesshoumaru taking her mom away from her , she saw herself crying in the crib

"Thanks for lunch, I uh, got to go." Sakura told him.

"Your not done yet." Sesshomaru told her.

"I know, but I have an appointment to get to, that I completely forgot about." She told him as left. "_Oh my god. No wonder they didn't want to me to meet him." _She thought to herself as she got into the cab.

The cab started back up just as soon as Sesshomaru came out of the mall. "Drive now." She told the cab driver. "Yes ma'am." He responded, but it was to late. Sesshomaru had opened the cab door.

"Your Sakura aren't you." Sesshomaru asked her as he gripped her arm.

"Oww, let go let go let go!" She half yelled.

"Answer me now." Sesshomaru demanded.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Sakura half yelled.

"Lying doesn't become you Sakura." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Why do you keep calling me by that name? Sakura asked him.

Sesshoumaru sniffed her. "You're her nice of you to come to me, you save me the trouble of finding you." he told her.

"Let me go, you're the one that hurt my mom!" she yelled at him.

"You do look like her, this time mommy isn't here." he told her as the cab drove off.

he tilted her chin up. "Your brothers did a good job of keeping you from me." he told her.

She closed her eyes. "Get you hands off of me before I throw you off." she growled.

"Oh Sakura, you should of never of lied to me." Sesshomaru told her as he dragged her to his car. Sakura tried to fight him off, she grabbed a hold of every thing in sight "I said let go!" Sakura yelled as she threw Sesshomaru into traffic. Sakura dropped her bags and took off running.

"_Oh man, this is bad._" Sakura said to herself as she ran. _"Thank you Bankotsu for always chasing me down in the car." _Sakura thought to herself as she picked up her pace. "Damn, she can run." Sesshomaru said to himself as he watched her disappear.

* * *

Sakura ran to Julian's job she ran into his office locking the door behind her. "What is wrong with you?" he asked her

"I did something bad. I ,meant Sesshoumaru and now he's after me." she said to him

"You did what?!" Julian yelled at her.

"I wanted to see why you guys wanted me to stay away from him. " she said.

"Now he knows what you look like Sakura.

"I know but I used my powers and threw him into the traffic." she said with a smile.

" I have to call dad." Julian said to her.

"That's another thing why didn't you tell me he was your birth dad?" she asked him.

"He made our mom's life a living hell." he told her.

"Julian open the door!." Laetitia yelled as she banged on his door.

"Laetitia, what in the hell are you doing here!?" Julian yelled at her.

"Please, don't turn me away, just hear me out okay." She told him.

"Fine, what is it?" Julian asked her as he moved in front of Sakura.

"Don't worry, your little girlfriend is safe." Laetitia told him.

"Girlfriend!!! I'm not his girlfriend, I'm his sister!" Sakura half yelled.

"Your Sakura?" Laetitia asked her.

"Laetitia, what do you want?" Julian asked her.

"I want out, he beats me, he forces me to sleep with him. I should of listened to you guys. I'm so sorry." Laetitia cried.

Julian looked at her, he ran a hand through his hair. "Sakura meet your older sister Laetitia." he said to her.

"Hi." Sakura said to her.

" How long has he been beating you?" Julian asked her.

"Since about a couple weeks after her death I mentioned her name and he just started

beating me." she told him.

"Why should I help you?" he asked her.

"Please Julian if I go back tonight I might not make it." she told him.

"She is our sister Julian you can't let her be hurt." Sakura told him. Laetitia looked at her,

"You're beautiful Sakura you look just like mom." she told her.

"So are you Laetitia." . She said

"Ok look both of you stay here till I get off of work don't leave this room. "he told them both. Julian hugged Laetitia.

"Don't worry Dad is coming home." he told her.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" she asked him.

"I hope." he told her.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into his manor and closed the door behind him. Sesshomaru walked into his study and Uma followed him. "Sesshomaru you might want to sit down for this." Uma told him. Sesshomaru looked at Uma.

"Laetitia is gone, she left." She told him.

"I know, she went to the cemetery." Sesshomaru told her.

"No, she packed her bags and left." Uma told him just before she ran out of the room.

Sesshomaru threw everything off his desk. "That little bitch I'm going to kill her, I didn't have the satisfaction of killing her mom but I will be killing her with my own hands." he growled.

* * *

Julian came home."Dayu we have company!" he yelled as Laetitia and Sakura walked in the house. Dayu came out from the den."What is she doing here?!" Dayu yelled. "Sesshoumaru has been beating her." he told him.

"Why didn't you say something when we were at the house?" he asked her.

" I was afraid.." she told them.

The house phone rang. "That's right dad is suppose to call". Dayu said.

"Can I answer Laetitia asked.

"Sure." Dayu said to her.

"Hello?" Laetitia said into the phone.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." A males voice said on the other end in a deadly tone. "Sesshomaru." Laetitia whispered just before she passed out. Julian grabbed the phone. "Hello?" Julian said into the phone.

"Son." Sesshomaru said in his normal voice.

"Uh, is it okay with you if my step mom..errr sister...stays for a little bit?" Julian asked him.

"She can stay with you as long as she wants, but just do your dear old dad a favor and tell her I'm going to get her." Sesshomaru told him just before he hung up.

"Laetitia is in big trouble." Julian said to them as he hung up the phone.


	4. My Choice

**Special Thanks to The Lost and BrokenButterFly

* * *

**

Laetitia woke up in a bed, she opened her eyes and saw golden eyes and sliver hair. She screamed. "La, la it's me." Julian said to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you scaring me like that?!" she yelled at him..

"I'm sorry." he said to her.

"He's going to kill me." she told him.

"I won't let him." he told her.

"You can't stop him." she told him.

"Here." Laetitia said as she pulled a necklace out of her pocket.

"What's this?" Julian asked her.

"It's mom's he had it in one of his pants pocket." she told him.

"It's the necklace that dad gave her." Laetitia told him.

"Why do you have it?" Julian asked her.

"I was going to give it to her, that day at the park, but Sesshomaru showed up and ruined every thing." Laetitia told him as she began to cry.

"It's okay, we all had a talk while you were sleeping, we forgive you." Julian told her. "Thank you." Laetitia said as she hugged him.

"I'm take a shower." she told him.

"Okay, hey La, la do you know what this necklace does?" Julian asked her.

"I read in one of Sesshoumaru's books where it keeps an evil vampire away from doing something to someone like mom." She told him as she gout out of bed.

She walked in the bathroom to take a shower. Julian sighed before going back down the stairs where Dayu and Sakura were making dinner.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Sakura asked him. "She's ok, I know she's scared of what he's going to do to her." he told them. 

"There is a slight chance that he may get her back. You know how Laetitia is. She might just go crawling back to him." Julian told them.

"True, so do we try to keep her in the house as much as possible?" Dayu asked him.

"We can try, but I don't want her to think that we are keeping her prisoner." Julian answered. Just then Sakura's cell phone rang. "Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Meet me at the park in ten minutes. I give you my word that I am not going to hurt you, so come alone and don't tell anyone who this is." A males voiced said just before he hung up.

Sakura sighed. "I got to go. I will be back soon." Sakura told them just before she left the house.

Should we follow her?" Dayu asked them.

"No." Julian said to them. "If anything was to happen, she would call." Julian told them.

**Park**

Sakura walked to the park. "You know I really have nothing to say to you Sesshoumaru I know how you treated my mom, I don't want anything to do with you Sesshoumaru." she said as she stood five feet away from him.

"Take after your mom, she use to stand up to me you know that was her downfall." he told her. "What do you want I'm needed at home with my brothers and sister." she told him.

"Just to talk." Sesshomaru told her as he sat down on the bench. Sakura sighed. "I can't seem to get you out of my head." Sesshomaru told her.

"Maybe you feel bad for what you have done in the past." Sakura told him.

"I don't think that's it." Sesshomaru told her as he held up a file. "I changed the rules." Sesshomaru told her. "Oh?" she asked him.

"Just like you wanted." Sesshomaru told her as he stood up. Sesshomaru walked over to her and handed her the file.

"And what do I have to do in return?" Sakura asked him as she looked up at him.

"I have to do some more thinking on that part." Sesshomaru told her as he started to walk away. "Are you going to kill Laetitia?" Sakura asked him.

"Yes." Sesshomaru told her and disappeared.

Sakura walked back to the house. Laetitia was setting the table. "I'm back." she said as she came in. Sakura ran to Laetitia and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I tried to get him not to kill you." Sakura whispered to her.

"It's ok Sakura I deserve to die I betrayed our mother." she told her.

"But I just meant you I don't want to lose you." Sakura cried.

"Hey we can make memories like mom did with you." she told her.

Dayu and Julian came out with the food. "Julian keep that necklace safe." Laetitia told him.

"I will. I have a feeling that it is more then it has led us on to believe that it is." Julian told her. "Hey, I have seen that necklace in my dreams! Where did you get it?" Sakura asked her.

"It was Mom's" Julian told her.

"Oh, but why would I be dreaming about it?" Sakura asked him.

"Maybe that is because you are strong and powerful like she was. "Maybe you dream about it because you and her are connected to it." A strong deep voice said as he walked into the house. "Father." Dayu said as he walked over to him.

"Daddy!" Sakura yelled as she ran over to him. Naraku hugged her.

"We missed you." she said to him. Naraku walked over to see Laetitia sitting down. Laetitia got ready to run out the room. "Don't run." he said to her.

Laetitia slowly turned around. "I forgive you." he told her. Laetitia ran to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen it's all my fault, it's because of me that's she's dead." she cried into his coat.

"Shh it's my fault." he told her. Laetitia looked at him.

"I left him but he's going to kill me." she cried.

"No he wont honey." Naraku told her as he patted Laetitia's head. "It's about to end, I can feel it." Naraku told them.

"I know what you mean, I can feel it in my bones as well." Dayu told him.

"Well, I can smell it in the air, and it stinks." Sakura said.

"Excuse me." Julian said as he blushed. Sakura moved away from Julian.

"What are you doing back so early?" Sakura asked him.

"I felt I was needed is all and I got the bill for $$2000.00 ." he said as he looked at Sakura.

"Needed some clothes." she said to him. "I meant Sesshoumaru, he uh changed the rules he said when he thinks of something he will call on me for my repayment." she said to him. Laetitia looked at her dad "La,la, you're not to leave this house unless one of us are accompany you." Naraku told her.

"He has more humans and half breed in his basement." she told him.

"Figures that he would." Naraku told her. "I understand father, I wont leave the house at all." Laetitia told him. "How many do you think that he has down there?" Naraku asked Laetitia. "More then last time." She responded. "You guys are thinking about going up against Sesshomaru?" Sakura asked him.

"Yes, we did it before and we will do it again." Naraku told her. "You Sakura, are to stay at home when we do go up against him." Naraku told her.

"Wait a minute, she make be able to help. It seems to me that she just might be the key to destroying Sesshomaru for good."Dayu told them.

"Could we please stop talking like I am not in the room?" Sakura asked them.

"She is too young need I remind you of how he is." Naraku said to Dayu.

"Look I threw him into traffic." she told them.

"Sakura before we agree to this you need to be trained." Naraku told her as they sat down at the table. Naraku looked at the necklace. He remembered when he first gave it to Kagome.

"I wish I could remember her voice." Sakura said to him.

"It's okay Sakura." Laetitia said.

I wish I could of done a lot of things differently." Laetitia told them. "But maybe I can try to make it up to them. Tonight, I shall see Sesshomaru." Laetitia thought to herself.

Naraku looked at her. "What ever it is that you are thinking, don't do it." Naraku told her.

"I'm not going to do anything." She lied.,

Laetitia helped Julian with the dishes. "She's really beautiful." She said to Julian.

"So are you, you both look like her, though I think Sakura's has her temper." he said to her. "Yeah I can tell." she told him. Laetitia kissed Julian on the cheek.

"Don't do that." he said wiping his cheek. After every one went to sleep Laetitia left the house.

* * *

Laetitia walked over to Sesshoumaru's house. "What in the hell am I doing? Sesshomaru is going to kill me!" Laetitia said as she walked into the house. No one was in the living room. Laetitia walked up the stairs and into Sesshoumaru's study. "No one was in there as well. Laetitia held her breath as she walked into the bed room. She walked over to the bed and seen Sesshomaru sleeping. Laetitia gently shook Sesshomaru on the shoulder. Sesshoumaru's eyes quickly opened. He grabbed Laetitia by the throat. 

"Wait before you kill me." she said as she clawed at his hand.

"You, little bitch there is nothing you can say that will change my mind." he said to her.

"Leave Sakura alone she's innocent, she told him. Sesshoumaru laughed at her.

"I don't intend to kill her, she is my little weapon." he hissed.

"Julian and them one let you have her., and that necklace is gone." she told him. Sesshoumaru threw her to the ground and looked in his pants pocket to see the necklace gone

"You little tramp." Sesshomaru hissed as he walked over to her and picked her up. "You know, before I kill you , you need to know something." Sesshomaru told her. Laetitia spat in his face. Sesshomaru growled as he bit into her neck. "Your nothing like your mother. I used you to get what I want, and you gave it to me." Sesshomaru whispered into the shell of her ear as he licked the blood off of his lips.

"What did you want?" she asked him.

" I wanted to bring your mother to her knees and you did that by betraying her." he told her.

"You bastard I loved her so much she may have died but it wasn't by your hands!" she yelled at him. "If she were alive now she would turn them all against you and there would be no rules!"

Sesshomaru threw her up against the wall and bank handed her. "I shall kill you now." Sesshomaru told her just before he bit into her neck. Laetitia felt her heart beat slow down, and she was getting light headed. Sesshomaru continued to rapidly suck on her neck, but he stopped just before her heart gave out. Sesshomaru dropped her to the floor as he licked his lips.

"You will now die, alone, and in the dark. Painful. " Sesshomaru told her just before he turned out the bedroom light and walked out of his room, closing the door.

A person appeared before Laetitia dressed in all black. They bent down to Laetitia and touched her face. "Rest now your job is done." the figure told her as they picked her up and and jumped out the bedroom window. The figure quietly walked away with Laetitia in her arms. "You won't die alone.. The person told her.

Sesshomaru left his study and walked back into his room. He turned on the lights. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the spot where he left Laetitia. Sesshomaru slammed his door shut and stormed out of the house.

Sesshomaru got into his car and drove towards Julian's.

**Review please** , **No Flames!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

Sesshomaru parked his car in Julian's yard and walked up to the door. Sesshomaru banged on the door. Julian answered it. "What are you doing here?" Julian asked him.

"Did you come into my house and take a dead body?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"No, I am not fond of breaking into people's houses and stealing dead things." Julian told him. "Besides, what would I do with a dead body?" Julian asked him.

"Bury it for one." Sesshomaru told him.

"Why would I want to bury someone that you killed?" Julian asked him as he watched Sesshomaru walk back to his car.

"Because it's Laetitia's body that I am missing." Sesshomaru told him as he got back into his car. Sesshomaru quickly left Julian's home. _"I think I just saw Naraku back there. First a missing body and then Naraku. I need a drink." _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" Julian asked Naraku both men ran up to Laetitia's bedroom to find it empty. "Damn her." Julian said to him.

"I told her not to leave the house." Naraku said as he left the bedroom.

The figure stayed next to Laetitia until she died. After Laetitia died she was buried.

A little girl was currently huddled in the corner as she watched her mom and dad being killed by Sesshoumaru the little girl was no older than 8 years old.

"Killing the parents in front of a young child despicable." the person told him as they picked up the little girl keeping the hood over their head.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air. Sesshomaru made a warning growl. "You can't kill the dead vampire." She told Sesshomaru.

"Half breed, you have no business here." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Judgement day is coming for you." She told him just before she leaped out the window with the child in her arms.

"Your safe now." She told the child.

"Thank you." the little girl said.

"Want to stay with me?" she asked her

The little girl nodded her head.

"Sesshomaru, it's play time." The young woman said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Sesshoumaru came back home he threw his keys on the coffee table. "Uma!" Sesshoumaru yelled. Uma came out to see Sesshoumaru .

"Yes Sesshoumaru?" she asked him.

"Are there any new half-breeds that have come into the city that have not registered?" he asked her. "Not that I know." she told him.

"Well find out." he hissed. Uma nodded her head before walking away.

"What's going on?" Kagura asked him as she walked in the room with two new followers.

"Laetitia's dead body is missing!" Sesshomaru yelled at her.

"Okay, I'm going to go back to my room." Kagura told him. "Here, some new gifts." Kagura said as she pushed the two followers at his feet. Kagura walked back up the stairs and went into her room. Sesshomaru looked at the followers. One of them was a human.

"A human." he sneered. The young boy kept his head bowed.

"I know I am only a human but maybe I can find out for you who took the body." he told him. " Are you saying that I can't ?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No I was just saying that let me do this for you." he said.

"Hmm it's too late for you to go out tonight." Sesshoumaru told him.

"First thing in the morning you will go looking." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Sesshoumaru I found that there is a newcomer her name is Hikaru." she told him.

"Hikaru? Okay, what does she look like?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"She wears a red leather outfit, it was skin tight. Her hair was brown, and her eyes were crystal green. She has royalty markings. She seems powerful." She responded.

"Very well, I shall check her out myself." Sesshomaru told her as Uma handed him the file that contained all the information he needed on Hikaru.

"Who do you think took the body?" she asked him

"I know it wasn't Julian." he told her.

"Something has you upset." she said to him.

"Some half-breed interrupted me she took the child of the parent's I was killing he told her. "Should we worry about this person, did she know who you were?" she asked him.

"She might have." Sesshomaru told her. "But I don't think that she is any real threat. She would of strike when she had the chance, not just take off with the damn child." Sesshomaru said to her.

"Very well then, when are you going to see about this Hikaru?" She asked him.

"I'm leaving now." Sesshomaru said to her.

* * *

"You're back."Hikaru said to her.

"Yes I wasn't able to save her parents but I saved her." she told her.

"Hmm well I'm glad." she told her She took her hood off her head.

"I'm going to go and rest." she told her as she took the little girls hand and walked off into the other room. There was a knock on Hikaru door she opened it to see Sesshoumaru. "Can I help you?' she asked him.

"I'm looking for Hikaru." Sesshomaru told her.

"I am her." She responded. Sesshomaru looked at the young woman who stood in front of him.

"Can I help you with some thing?" Hikaru asked him. Sesshomaru didn't answer her. Hikaru sighed. "Look, your really wasting my time." She told him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"You have not registered." he said to her.

"I know I just got here I was going to come first thing in the morning." she told him.

Sesshoumaru walked inside of her home. "Do you live here alone?" he asked her.

"I do as I said I just moved here." she said.

"Very well I want you at my manor nine am sharp." He told her before leaving.

"You can come out now." Hikaru said to her.

The young woman ran a hand through her hair.

"How is the little one?" Hikaru asked her.

"She's sleeping in my bed." she told her.

Hikaru walked over to her and kissed her on her lips. "You'll be sleeping in my bed then?" Hikaru asked her as she ended the kiss.

"Of course." She said with a smile before following Hikaru into her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Special Thanks To The Lost and BrokenButterFly

* * *

"I can't believe that you killed Laetitia." Kagura said as she sat down. 

"Why are you surprised?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I thought that you might've actually cared about her." she told him.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile at that.

"Did you love her your dead wife's mother?" Kagura asked him as the news played in the background.

News reporter: "Rumors are running rampant that the Chosen one has been reborn many vampire have been slain since last night." The reporter said.

Sesshomaru looked at the TV, "We do not know the identity of this new vampire slayer, but countless vampires have been slain." The reported said. Sesshomaru growled as he walked over to the Tv.

"Uma!" Sesshomaru yelled. Uma came down stairs in a hurry.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" Uma asked him.

"You have been slaking on your job." Sesshomaru told her.

"What are you talking about?" Uma asked him.

"Get your dumb ass out there and find out who the new chosen one is before you end up like Laetitia!" Sesshomaru hissed as he grabbed Uma by the hair and dragged her to the door. Sesshomaru opened the door.

"And don't come back until you know every thing about her." Sesshomaru hissed as he tossed Uma out the door.

"Well, now that was an over reaction." Kagura told him.

Sesshomaru narrowed her eyes at Kagura as he walked over to her.

"Did I say that out loud?" Kagura asked him. Sesshomaru smiled and nodded his head. "Your going to hurt me aren't you?" Kagura asked him .Sesshomaru smiled and nodded his head again.

Kagura gulped. "It's been a long time since I punished you." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagura closed her eyes, Sesshoumaru grabbed her by her collar.

"You're very lucky I'm not going to kill you." he said to her. Sesshoumaru threw Kagura against the wall. her head hit the wall pretty hard. She didn't move from her spot Sesshoumaru used his deadly claws on her face making it bleed.

Kagura tears fell from her face. "Sesshoumaru I'm, sorry I won't talk back anymore." she told him.

"Next time Kagura I will take your life." he told her.

The young boy Kagura bought in the house last night walked in t o see Kagura on the floor. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I'm fine Colin." she said to him. Colin turned to Sesshoumaru. "Master I received a call that they found a woman they don't know if she is dead but they are bringing her here." Colin told him.

"Very well Colin." Sesshomaru told him. "Once she is here, you may go about your normal routine." Sesshomaru told him.

"Uh, Master, I don't have a normal routine." Colin said to him

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow. "Do what you did before you came here." Sesshomaru told him. "Okay, but that involves spinning around in the chair and trying to make myself dizzy." Colin told him.

"Maybe it's best if you just go home." Sesshomaru told him just before he walked away from him. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagura.

"Stand up." Sesshomaru told her. Kagura stood up.

"Make me lunch." Sesshomaru told her.

"What would you like?" Kagura asked him.

"Something spicy." Sesshomaru told her. Kagura nodded her head and stared to walk towards the basement.

Sesshoumaru sat down awaiting whoever they were bringing.

* * *

Kagura bought a woman up. He could hear her pleading. "Please I didn't do anything to deserve this." she said to Kagura. 

" Shut up girl this is your life.' Kagura told her.

The girl bit Kagura in the arm and ran from her only to run straight into Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Please I don't want to die." she cried.

The front door opened and two men bought a body in the house the her long black hair covered her face, she wore a long white slip dress.

Sesshomaru threw the young girl into the wall, knocking her out. Sesshomaru walked over to the body. "Set her on the couch." Sesshomaru told the two men. The men did as they were told, they placed the young female on the couch. "Leave." Sesshomaru ordered the young men. The two men left the house. Sesshomaru closed and locked the door. Sesshomaru walked over to the body and looked at it.

"She doesn't smell dead." Sesshomaru said to himself as he pushed the hair out of the woman's face. Sesshomaru growled as he saw who it was.

He looked at her. "Kagome." was all he said.

She whimpered in her sleep. He was seething how was she alive. he growled to himself. He wasn't sure if he should kill her now or wait.

"Kagura bring me some chains." he told her. Kagura quicky got the chains She handed Sesshoumaru the chains. Sesshoumaru chained her arms as he watched her sleep.

Once Sesshomaru had chained Kagome, he turned to look at Kagura. "Get yourself and every one out of the house, and don't come back until tomorrow night." Sesshomaru told her as he watched Kagome sleep.

"Yes Sesshomaru." Kagura told him just before she went upstairs. Kagura came back down with the other people in the house and left the house. Sesshomaru got up and locked the door. He walked back over to Kagome and sat down in a chair and watched her sleep. Kagome began to stir in her sleep.

She slowly opened her eyes as her eyes opened she sat up quickly She looked around the room she slowly turned to see a pair of golden eyes looking at her. "Back from the dead?" he asked her. She didn't say a word she just looked at him. "Not talking?" he asked her. she shook her head no.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he stood up. Kagome jumped when she heard the Tv. he looked at her. .

"If you talk to me I might go easy on you." he said to her. She didn't take her eyes off him. he walked over to the table and picked up a strawberry and walked back over to her and handed it to her. She bit into it. "Thank you., are you the one that saved me?" she asked him. She looked at him. "Who are you?" she asked him.

"Who am I? Stop playing your games Kagome." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Games? I'm not playing a game." Kagome told him. Kagome looked at her chains.

"Why am I all tied up?" Kagome asked him.

"You expected not to be?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru sighed as he got up. "Where are you going?" Kagome asked him.

"I need a drink." Sesshomaru told her just before he walked into the kitchen. Kagome wiggled out of her chains. She stood up from the couch and followed him into the kitchen.

"Nice place you have here." Kagome told Sesshomaru in a sweet voice as he took a sip of his drink.

Sesshomaru spat his drink out. Sesshomaru sat his drink down and grabbed Kagome by the hand. He walked her back over to the couch and chained her back up. "What's the big idea?" Kagome asked him as he locked the chain.

"Get out of it again." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome sighed and wiggled out of the chains again. "Umm." Sesshomaru said.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru sat down beside her. "So you know me least someone knows me, all I remember was I was in this serene quite place and then poof I was in the bushes I called for help you're my savior." she said with a smile

. "Yeah savior." he said to her.

"Do you know where I live, I have this feeling that my mom is looking for me, I don't even remember how old I am." she said to him. "I wonder if I have a boyfriend, I guess I should be going thank you for your help." she said as she looked around.

"Something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I just don't know what any of this stuff is." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru thought about that for a minute. "Do you know your name?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome looked at him, she began to cry. "Sorry to bother you." Kagome told him just before she walked towards the door.

_"First a missing body, then Naraku and now Kagome has lost her mind._" Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I don't know." Kagome answered.

"Then stay here until you regain your memory." Sesshomaru told her. _"God, I'm so going to be paying for this." _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Are you sure it would be okay?" she asked him.

"Sure." he said to her.

"Thank you." she said as she hugged him.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Sesshoumaru." he said to her.

"Ok Sesshoumaru." she said with a smile.

"I have to get you some clothes." he told her.

"I'll try to stay out of yours and your wife's way." she said to him.

"What wife?" he asked her.

"I thought you were married." she said.

"Let me know what I can do to repay you ." she told him as she walked over to the food on the table.

"Believe me I will." Sesshomaru said to himself.

"What was that?" Kagome asked him.

"Oh, nothing. You don't have to repay me." Sesshomaru told her as he walked over to her.

"Would you happen to know my name?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru looked at her. " Your name is Kameko." Sesshomaru told her.

"Kameko., I like that." Kagome told him.

"_This just might work out for the better. Get her to fall in love with me, and then use her to take down the rest of her little motely crew." _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

A/N I want at least 5 reviews or no new chapter, Thank you

And the name Kameko I borrowed from my muse The lost and broken butterfly


	7. Chapter 7

Special Thanks to The Lost and BrokenButterfly

* * *

LastTime 

"_This just might work out for the better. Get her to fall in love with me, and then use her to take down the rest of her little motely crew." _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Now

Sesshomaru and Kagome were currently sitting in the living room. Kagome yawned. "Kameko, would you like me to show you to your room?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Please." Kagome answered. Sesshomaru and Kagome stood up. Kagome followed Sesshomaru into his room. "This is actually my room, the spares are be decorated. So until then you are going to have to sleep with me." Sesshomaru told her.

"That's fine,I get the inside." Kagome told him as she jumped on to the bed. Kagome moved her body over to the wall and she laid her head on the pillow.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Sesshoumaru since you know me do you know if I have any family?" she asked him.

" Sorry to say this Kameko but your parents died along time ago." he told her.

"Oh." she said as she sat up she got out the bed and walked over to the spot where Laetitia had been left to die.

She bent down to it. Tears came to her eyes she felt like someone ripped out a piece of her heart. "Someone died here." she said to him.

"Yes, my wife." Sesshomaru told her as he sat down on the bed.

"Do you mind if I ask how?" Kagome asked him.

"I don't mind. It was just a few days ago actually. I wasn't home, and some one broke in. "Her blood was drained from her body." Sesshomaru told her.

"I shouldn't be in here." Kagome said as she stood up.

"It's okay, I am in need of some company." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome looked at him. "Maybe some day I'll get married and have kids maybe three or four." she said with a smile.

"I bet they'll be beautiful ."he said to her.

"I like to have a girl first then a boy then another boy and then last a girl." she told him. "I know that seems like a lot but I want a lot of kids." she told him. "And my husband hmm maybe he'll have dark hair or ." she stopped what she was going to say.

"Who am I kidding who would want to marry someone who has lost her memories." she said.

Kagome climbed back in the bed.

"Get some rest Kameko I have a few things to do." he told her.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." she said before closing her eye.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked out the bedroom. "Better her than Midoriko." he said as she walked into one of the spare bedrooms. 

Kagome in the meantime was sleeping she began tossing and turning. She saw a man dressed in black she seemed to be fighting him she couldn't see his face. She was fighting him all of the sudden he plunged the sword into her stomach. Kagome screamed as she woke up.

Sesshoumaru heard Kagome scream he ran back to his bedroom. He saw her rocking back and forth.

"What's wrong ?" he asked her.

"I had a nightmare I was fighting this man and he stabbed me in my stomach." she told him.

Sesshoumaru pulled her into his lap. "Shh it's ok no one's going to hurt you." he said to her.

She buried her head in his chest.

"Kameko, it's going to be okay, you will get your memory back soon." Sesshomaru told her as he rubbed her back.

"_Maybe if I tell her that we had a fling, and we were important to each other, few forget_ _it._" Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Sesshomaru, you know who I am right?" Kagome asked him.

"I know all about you." Sesshomaru told her.

"Then can you tell me if I was ever in love? Or if not, then did any one love me?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Actually Kameko I love you, but.. you left me for another I tried to protect you but you wouldn't listen." he said to her.

"Oh I'm sorry that I left you." she said to him as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "It's ok you're safe you're back in my arms." he told her.

Kagome got off the bed and walked to the window. "I'm sorry I don't remember loving you, did you love the woman you married?" she asked him.

"Truthfully? No." Sesshomaru told her.

"Then why did you marry her?" Kagome asked him as she looked at him.

"She reminded me so much of you. I thought I could replace you with her." Sesshomaru told her in a low voice.

"You really are in love me, aren't you?" Kagome asked him.

"Very much so." Sesshomaru told her.

"Well, it would only seem right if we started over." Kagome told him.

"Started over?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yeah, from the beginning." Kagome told him.

"Okay." Sesshomaru told her.

"Um, Sesshomaru were we sexually active?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, then what was it like?" Kagome asked him.

"You want me to explain sex to you?" Sesshomaru asked her as he raised an eye brow at her.

"No silly, I know what sex it. I want to know what it was like with us." Kagome told him.

"Something that can't be explained." he said to her. He looked at her neck her mating mark was gone. "Hmm I'll have to replace that." he said to himself.

Kagome yawned again. " Go back to sleep Kameko I'll stay here." he told her.

"But what about the sex?" she asked him.

" We have all the time in the world." he told her. Kagome nodded her head. she kissed him on the cheek before laying back down.

"Well Naraku you have lost her." he said once he saw that she was fully asleep.

"_And by the time she remembers who she actually is, she will be to far in love with me to even consider to go back to you and those brats."_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he watched Kagome sleep.

"Save me." Kagome whispered in her sleep. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at her. Kagome turned over to face Sesshomaru

* * *

Sesshoumaru touched her face, she slept on Sesshoumaru eventually fell asleep he was woken up by the doorbell he went downstairs and answered the door. 

"How could you kill my sister!?" Sakura yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Sakura nice of you to stop by do your brothers and daddy know you're here?" he asked her.

"Shut up !, just tell me what you want for payment." she said to him

"Payment how about your body?" he said to her. Sakura slapped him across the face.

: Sesshomaru growled as he back handed her. "You bastard!" She yelled as she rubbed her abused jaw.

"You think you can come to my home and talk to me with such disrespect, let alone slap me?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Shove it you son of a bitch." She hissed at him.

"You can leave now Sakura, I am not in need of your services." Sesshomaru told her. "There is a debt that I must repay. If it wasn't for my honor, I wouldn't give a rats ass." She told him. "Fine, you wish to repay me so bad?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes I do, that way I can rid my mind of you." She responded.

"Good, then come on inside, there is some one that I want you to meet, but don't you dare mention who I killed." Sesshomaru told her in a deadly tone.

"I wont, now get the hell out of my way." She told him as she walked into the house.

Sesshoumaru stopped he grabbed Sakura by the arm. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Get out my house." he said as he pushed her out locking the door behind her. Sesshoumaru sighed. "Damn her kids." he said

Kagome came down the stairs all she saw was black hair leaving the house. "Who was that ?" she asked him as she came down the steps.

" No one important" he told her. "Did you sleep well?" he asked her as she came all the way down the steps. " Yes." she said to him. Her instincts kicked in she walked over to the basement. "What's down there?" she asked him.

"You don't want to go down there." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, why not?" Kagome asked him.

"That is where I keep fresh..things." Sesshomaru told her.

"What kind of things?" Kagome asked him.

"Human and half vampire things." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, your meals?" Kagome asked him

. "Yes." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, good, I have been craving fresh warm blood." kagome told him. Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide.

Sesshoumaru unlocked the door. "After you." he said to her. Kagome walked down the basement she looked at the prisoners. "Pick anyone you like." he said to her. Kagome looked them over she saw kids, women and men. She walked over to young man and bit into his neck Sesshoumaru watched her.

_"Very good Kagome."_ Sesshoumaru said to himself as he watched her kill the young boy. she was done she still had a little blood on her lips. "Very good Kameko." Sesshoumaru said to her as he walked over to her.

Her mind screamed at her to stop. Kagome backed away from him and looked at him. she blinked her eyes.

"Don't leave me." she heard a voice say to her. She shook her head before running up the stairs.

Sesshomaru ran after her. He found Kagome in the bathroom. "That was the most disgusting that I have ever tasted." Kagome said as gargled mouth wash. "I can't believe that I craved that crap." Kagome said just after she spat into the sink.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "I heard a voice begging me not to leave." Kagome told him._"I'll fix that." Sesshomaru thought o himself just before he walked back into the basement, closing and locking the door behind him._

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Special thanks To The lost and Broken butterfly

A/N: Ok here is ch 8 I want at least 5 reviews.

* * *

Kagome sat in her room she had the urge to go out, like she was needed somewhere else. Kagura came back as did Uma. "Sesshoumaru where are you?" Kagura yelled. Sesshoumaru came from out the kitchen. "Is that really Kagome?" Uma asked him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head."Yes but she doesn't remember who she is so I am calling her Kameko." he told them

"And you would like us to play this little game of yours?" Kagura asked him.

"If you value your lives, you will." Sesshomaru responded in a deadly tone.

Kagome came down the stairs. "Sesshomaru, can you take me for a drive?" Kagome asked him. "Where to?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Not for sure yet." Kagome told him.

"Very well." Sesshomaru told her.

"Hello." Kagome said to Kagura and Uma.

"Hello Kameko." Kagura said to her.

Kagome looked at Uma and then she looked around the room she saw a baby girl sitting on the floor Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru .

" Sesshoumaru do you have a baby girl?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her as he walked over. "No why do you ask?" he asked her.

"I just had this like flash of a little baby girl throwing someone against the wall." she told him.

"Oh, that would be my niece." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh okay." Kagome responded.

"Are you ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru and Kagome left the house and got into Sesshoumaru's car. "Which way?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome thought for a second or two. "Right." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru started the car and turned right

* * *

Hikaru left the house with her companion Loki. "You sure she'll be okay by herself?" Loki asked Hikaru.

" She'll be fine Hikaru assured Loki. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"Stop here." Kagome said to him Sesshoumaru turned the car off and got out the car.

He recognized this place it was where he had killed Kagome's mother and step father. Kagome walked up to the house. she was about to walk inside when she heard a scream Kagome took off running with Sesshoumaru calling her name

Kagome ran she saw a little boy that had just been saved by Loki.

Loki looked at Kagome. The two looked at each other. Hikaru came out from the shadows.

"Hello chosen one , I am glad you're back." Hikaru said to her.

"Chosen one?" Kagome asked out loud.

"Yes, you are the chosen one. Sent to us from above to destroy the vampire king and restore order." Hikaru told her.

"There must be some mistake." Kagome told her as she began to step back away from her.

"There is not mistake Kagome! You are our savior!" She yelled at her. Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru. Loki walked over to Kagome.

"What have you done to her?" Loki asked Sesshoumaru.

"Come over here Kameko." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome.

"Don't ." Loki said to her.

"I don't understand what's going on?" Kagome asked.

"They're lying to you Kameko The Chosen one died a long time ago very painful I might add." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome didn't know what to do. "You bastard!"Hikaru hissed.

"Kagome you have kids, Loki buried your daughter not to long ago." Hikaru told her.

"I don't remember having a daughter." Kagome said to them.

"You did. In fact your daughter was married to Sesshomaru and he killed her!" She told her.

"Quit giving her false hope about who she is." Sesshomaru hissed. Kagome began to feel light headed. "Hey, Hikaru call Naraku!" Loki said as she looked at Kagome.

"Na... .Naraku." Kagome said tears fell down her eyes.

"You call him and I will kill you." Sesshoumaru growled out.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, Kagome looked at all of them.

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru she looked up at him and then kissed him. Sesshoumaru kissed her back,faces flashed through Kagome's mind.

Kagome looked at The other two. "I am not the Chosen one whoever she was I am not her." she told them.

"Kagome please remember before you're fully in his grasp." Loki said to her.

"Don't you get it?! Maybe I don't want to remember!" Kagome yelled just before she got into the car. Sesshomaru looked at Loki and Hikaru. Sesshomaru smiled at them as he got into the car. Sesshomaru started the car.

* * *

"Now where to?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome looked at him.

"I should feel hate towards you...but I don't." Kagome whispered.

"So you remember?" Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome looked at him.

"You killed my daughter, you never stop do you?" she asked him as he drove.

"She crossed me, your other one looks like you." he said to her.

"Leave her alone." Kagome said to him.

"Just leave them all alone and I'll stay with you, I won't help the humans or anyone, be sides my powers are gone." she told him.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Okay Kagome. I'll leave them alone." Sesshomaru told her. "Thank you." Kagome said in a low voice as she looked out the window.

"I want Kagura and the others out of the manor." Kagome told him.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I just do." Kagome responded.

"Done." Sesshomaru told her as they pulled up at the mall.

"What are we doing here?" Kagome asked him.

"Because of you, I have a shopping habit." Sesshomaru told her. Sesshomaru and Kagome got out of the car.

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru into the mall she looked around her, With Loki in the picture The humans and half breeds would be fine. She smiled at that. She wanted to see Sakura but she didn't want to risk her life she would just be glad that Sakura was alive and well. She did wish she could have made things right with Laetitia. "Sesshoumaru what were your plans for me when you found out I had lost my memory?" Kagome asked him as they entered Victoria's Secret

"Truthfully? I wanted to use you against them." Sesshomaru told her like it was no big deal. Kagome wanted to say something back, but instead she only smiled.

"Give me your credit card." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru handed Kagome his card. "Now, you go and wait over there. I will be back out in a few." Kagome told him.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Sesshomaru told her.

"You need to learn to trust me." Kagome told him.

"Fine, but if I don't see you again in 20 minutes, I'm going back on my word." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome went over to the bras and picked out a few. She picked out colors she knew he would like, white red, blue, black. She took a few and went into the changing room and tried them on. She was racking her brain trying to figure how she was even alive again. "I felt so free when Naraku killed me." she said as she put her top back on , she walked over to Sesshoumaru. "I remember theses are your favorite colors." she told him.

"Is that all you want?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

She wanted to see her kids but she knew she would have to earn his trust before he let her anywhere near them. Kagome went and picked out some more bras and panties. She heard a young girl laugh Kagome looked at the girl she could smell her scent that was Sakura. Kagome peeped from behind a rack of clothes and saw her. Kagome smiled her last gift was doing just fine

I wonder if I should walk over there and talk to her." Kagome thought to herself. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "_Better not, Have to get him to tell me that I can see her." _Kagome said to herself. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru. "I'm ready, we can go now." Kagome told him.

Kagome thought to herself. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "Kagome said to herself. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru. "I'm ready, we can go now." Kagome told him. 

Sesshomaru smelt Sakura's scent, and he was sure that Kagome could smell it as well. "Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Pretty sure." Kagome responded.

Sesshoumaru paid fo her things. "Hey you jerk!" Sakura yelled Kagome put the bags up to her face as Sakura approached Sesshoumaru .

" Sakura so we meet again". He said

"Yeah we do if my mom was alive she kick your ass all across this world, you pervert La la, told me how you treated her like she was your toy, and whatever you were thinking of doing with me forget you will not have my body!" she yelled.

Kagome laughed, Sakura took after her with the mouth. "You should be arrested!" Sakura yelled at him before slapping him across the face.

"Are you done?" Sesshomaru asked her. Sakura slapped him one more time.

"Now I am done." She told him and walked away from him.

"I see that she does take after me." Kagome said to him.

"In more ways then one." Sesshomaru said to her.

"Sesshomaru, it looks like your going to have a bruise on your cheek." Kagome told him as they walked towards the car. Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders.

"Does she always hit you like that?" Kagome asked him as they got into the car. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

Kagome couldn't help but smile Sesshoumaru would never be able to tame Sakura.

As they drove back to the manor Kagome looked up at the sky, She was going to try and make the best of her life after all Sesshoumaru could have killed her the moment she came into his home but he didn't and she was grateful for that she had been given a second chance at life and she wasn't going to waste it.


	9. Chapter 9

Special Thanks To The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

Kagome looked around her room she saw a white piece of paper on the bed she picked it up and read it there were all types of rules on it. Kagome growled and balled the paper up. "He is so cruel." she said as she walked over to the spot where Laetitia had been killed. "My poor baby how could he do this to you." she said. "But it is him after all he kills without remorse." Kagome said as she put her clothes away.

Kagome finished putting her clothes away. " The list of rules said that I was to stay in my room until called upon." Kagome said to herself as she walked over to a book shelf and grabbed a magazine off of it. Kagome said down on the window seal and began to read the magazine. A phone started to ring.

"There's a phone in here?" Kagome asked herself as she looked for the source of the ringing. "Ah ha! Found it!" Kagome said. "Hello?" Kagome said into the phone.

"It's Sesshomaru, when you are in your room this is going to be our little way of talking to each other." Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay, fine by me." Kagome responded.

"Do you need anything?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Well, if it's not to much trouble, I would like some company." Kagome told him.

"I will be up shortly." he aid and hung up the phone.

Kagome looked at the phone. "Hmm I wonder if, no I better not." she said as she hung the phone back up. "Think I was a child the way he acts." she said as she got bored with the magazine.

"I wonder if he remarried." she said as she looked out the window.

"I never got to watch her take her first steps hear her first words, her first date." she said

Sesshoumaru came up to the bedroom. "Something wrong?" he asked her as he walked over to her.

"I was just thinking about Sakura , her first words, her first argument with her brothers." she told him. "I sometimes wish I hadn't been bought back." she told him.

"Kagome if it makes you feel any better, I looked for you." Sesshomaru told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Sesshomaru, it does." Kagome told him as she placed her hand on his. "The phone in your room will only allow you to dial my numbers." Sesshomaru told her. "That's fine." Kagome responded.

"Oh, while your up here, there is no towels in the bathroom." Kagome told him.

"I will see about getting you some." Sesshomaru told her. "Thanks." Kagome responded.

* * *

Julian was sitting in his bedroom reading. When Sakura walked in without knocking. "Hey I could've been naked." he yelled. "Oh be quite I just came from an argument with Sesshoumaru." Sakura told him."What happened?" he asked her as he closed the book he was reading. "He was in the store where I buy bras." she said. Julian rolled his eyes. "Anyway he made me mad and I slapped him, there was a woman with him but I didn't see her face." Sakura told him. "Maybe she his new girl, I don't know I tend not to want to think what he does, as long as he leaves my family alone."Julian told her.

"Why did he have mom killed?" she asked him.

"Because he is an ass." Julian told her. "I really don't know why, jealously maybe." Julian told her.

"Oh, well I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for bed, and then I'm going to watch tv while I try to fall asleep." Sakura told him.

"Okay, I will see you in the morning. Oh dad needs to talk to you before you get in the shower." Julian told her.

* * *

"Okay." Sakura said and left the room. Sakura knocked on her father's door.

"It's open." Naraku said from inside. Sakura opened the door.

"You wanted to see me?" Sakura asked him as she walked into the room and closed the door.

"Sit down sweetie." he said to her. Sakura sat down and looked at her dad.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sakura asked him.

"No." Naraku said to her. "I want you to wear this necklace at all times don't take it off no matter what." Naraku said to her.

"I won't daddy." she said as she took the necklace from him and put it on.

"Daddy I miss her so much, why did he take her from us." Sakura cried. Naraku got up and walked over to her and hugged her.

"So many reasons Sakura, so many reasons." he said.

"I want to do what she was suppose to do, I want to protect the humans and half-breeds like myself." she told him.

"I know that you do but you cant do it alone. When the time is right, then we strike." Naraku told her. "Okay." Sakura told him.

"GO get ready for bed, I will see you in the morning." Naraku told her.

"Night daddy." Sakura said and left his room. Sakura walked into her room and grabbed her sleeping clothes and then walked into the bathroom. She turned on the water and took off her clothes. She stepped into the shower. _"If only Sesshomaru wasn't who he is_." Sakura thought to herself as she washed her hair.

"He would of been some treat." Sakura said as she rinsed her hair.

* * *

Kagome climbed into bed she turned her back to him. "Sesshoumaru I , will I be able to see my babies anytime soon if only for a minute, I've been behaving you haven't had to yell or hit me, I've been a good mate." Kagome said to him. Sesshoumaru sat down on the bed his hands tracing her back.

"Your mating mark is gone Kagome and I don't trust you yet." he said to her. Kagome sat up in bed getting ready to scream at him but held her tongue. Sesshoumaru smirked he was just waiting for her to retort.

"Well, then by all means, put the mark back on." Kagome told him. Sesshoumaru's mouth dropped open just a little bit. "I'll think about it." Sesshomaru told her.

"What's there to think about, you know that you want to." Kagome told him as she placed her hands on his chest. "Don't step up if you cant keep up." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome growled..She really wanted to go and run to Naraku be in his arms again.

"If you mark me will you then let me see my kids all of them?" she asked him.

"Seeing as there are three left maybe, I have no reason to kill them unless they get in my way.": he told her.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt them if I stayed with you." she said.

"That's with your actions, not theirs." Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay." Kagome said as she tried her best to control her temper.

"Is there a problem Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Problem? No there's no problem, Why? What makes you think that there is a problem?" Kagome asked him. "Seeing how your face is red and your breathing heavy." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome whimpered as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "I'll do whatever you want please just let me see them I have no powers I can't fight you ." she said to him. Sesshoumaru looked at her neck."I'll even tell you where the books are that I stole from you after that fight on the roof." she told him.

"Tell me what would you do if Naraku found out you were alive?" he asked her.

"I'd stay away." she said.

"And what else would you tell him?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I can tell him that I am I am in love with you and that I do not wish to ever see him alive again." Kagome told him as she began to nip at his neck.

"You would lie just to see your kids?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Of course." Kagome told him. "Tell me, how is Julian?" Kagome asked him.

"He is a pain he's decided to protect humans and half-breed." he told her. Kagome stopped and looked at him. "He's protecting humans." Kagome said smiling.

"I'm so proud of him, I never thought he would want to do this, aww my little boy is all grown, is he married , grandchildren." Kagome asked him

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Grandchildren." he repeated.

"Yes he's old enough." she said to him. "I wonder what Dayu is up to as well." she said. "He's engaged." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Aww he's finally settling down, I remember when I got married I was so nervous." she told him.

Sesshomaru stood up off the bed. "I'm not liking where this is going, I"m going to go down stairs and order take out." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Sesshomaru, sorry if I said something that offended you." Kagome told him.

"You didn't offend me.": Sesshoumaru told her.

"Oh okay, well are you coming back up?" Kagome asked him.

"Later." he told her and left. Kagome was excited her two sons were grown and acting like adults.

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled as he waited for his meal. "Damn kids." he growled " I should destroy them both." he said as he paced around.

The sun would be coming up soon Sesshoumaru turned the tv on. Kagome closed her eyes and went to bed.

The next morning Julian went to work as did Dayu. Julian sat at his desk bored out his mind. he would be going out with Dayu and Cameron after work to patrol and who knew whet they would encounter.

Dark time came around and Julian, Dayu and Cameron were out on patrol when it started to thunder. "Well, no vamps will be coming out in the rain, lets get home." Cameron said. "No, I think something going to happen tonight. Something is telling me to walk around for a bit more." Julian told them.

"I'm going to stick with Julian." Dayu said to Cameron.

"Okay, I will see you two later on at the house." Cameron said and left.

'What do you think is going to happen?" Dayu asked him. .

"I think my bastard of a father is going to hurt someone." he told him. Dayu looked at him.

"I hope not." Dayu said as they walked around the corner.

"Speak of the devil." Julian said as he saw Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked up and saw his son. "Hello son." Sesshoumaru said

"What are yo up to?" Julian growled

"I simply came by to talk to you." Sesshomaru told him.

"I don't want to talk." Julian said to him.

"No tricks, come with me, I have some one who wants to meet you." Sesshomaru told him. "Who?" Julian asked him.

"You will find out when we get here." Sesshoumaru told him.

Julian looked at Dayu. "I'll be okay I have garlic." Julian said as he walked over to Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Julian looked at his dad as he followed him. "Where are we going?" Julian asked him. "You will see." he said to his son.

"I swear if you have my girlfriend I'll kill you." Julian growled.

"Control your temper I haven't hurt this person yet." Sesshoumaru told him as the walked into an empty building.

Julian looked around the room."It's ben a long time since you and I have talked." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Julian didn't say anything. "You're my son I would like to have some type of father/son relationship with you." he said to Julian.

"I don't want a relationship with you, you killed my mom." Julian growled.

"That was Naraku." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Look I'm leaving." Julian said to him.

"Julian." Kagome said as she stepped out from the dark.

Julian eyes went wide before he fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

Special Thanks to the lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

Kagome ran over to her son and bent down to him. "Julian wake up." she said as she shook him. Sesshoumaru looked at his son. "Worthless." Sesshoumaru said.

"You could have a least warned him." Kagome said to him as she tried to get Julian to wake up.

"Julian please wake up." Kagome said to him.

Julian moaned as he touched his head. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into a pair of blue ones.

"Get away from me!" he yelled at Kagome as he stood up.

"Julian it's me." she said to him.

"How you died, I watched dad bury you." he said

"I don't know how but I'm back.." she said to him.

Julian turned to his father and then back to her. "Come on mom we're leaving." Julian said as he grabbed Kagome by the hand.

"Julian, I'm staying here. I made Sesshomaru a promise and besides since I came back, he's been pretty good to me." Kagome told him.

"What about dad?" Julian asked her.

"He must not know." Kagome told him.

"I'm not going to keep it from him." Julian told her.

"What wouldn't I give to be in your fathers arms again, but with me being here, it keeps you all safe from harm." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru walked over to Julian.

"Julian, you are welcomed to come and go as you please to see your mother, but she has made her choice." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Yeah I just bet she did, what's the threat this time, Father?" Julian hissed.

"Julian please." Kagome said to him.

"Mom it's because of him that your life has been nothing but hell he killed your mom right in front of you, he killed Laetitia, then he did something to make dad kill you!, you can't trust him wake up!" he yelled .

Kagome looked at him. "Youave three kids left he's already tried to get into Sakura's pants." he said as he looked at Sesshoumaru.

"She came on to me first." Sesshomaru told him trying to defend himself.

"I've seen Sakura, she's going to be able to do what I was not able to. Protect her Julian, she's the key." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Kagome asked him. "Would you make me some krispy creams?" Julian asked her.

"Yes." Kagome said.

"Well, okay then." Julian said. "But I'm not sitting next to Sesshomaru." Julian told her.

"That's fine." she said as s he hugged him. .

The three went back to Sesshoumaru's home. Julian walked into the kitchen where his mom was.

"Mom Dayu is getting married." Julian said to her.

"I know Sesshoumaru told me."

"Oh." how about your dad has he meant anyone?" she asked him.

"No stayed single all this time actlly got back not to long ago." he told her. "Mom how can you be here after all his done to you?" he asked her.

"I want to protect you and if I stay away from Naraku, Dayu, and Sakura no harm will come." she told him.

"Sakura is strong but we need you." he said.

"I'm all human now, I can't help you, and I told him I'd stay out of it." she said.

"Julian, it really is nice here. The things that used to go on around here, don't any more." Kagome told him. "Your not keeping any one in the basement anymore?" Julian asked Sesshomaru. "Not for a while now." Sesshomaru told him as he handed Julian a beer. "He's too young to drink." Kagome told him.

"It's fine." Sesshomaru told her as Julian took the beer.

"Okay." Kagome said to him.

"Julian,. is there a way that you can bring me pictures?" Kagome asked him. "Yeah." Julian said.

Julian put his beer down when his cell rang. "Hello, Sakura what's up?" He asked her. "Really well we all know Sesshoumaru is a bastard." he said as he looked at him.

"Oh the new slayer is at the house. okay keep her there I'll be there shortly." Julian told him and hung up.

"You know I'm have to put this whole dinner thing on hold mom, I have to meet this new slayer. Julian said as he kissed her on the cheek, oh one thing no babies." he said and left with out saying a word to Sesshoumaru.

"The new slayer." Kagome said as she sat down at the table. "I wonder what she's like." Kagome said to herself.

"Kagome, I want you to talk Julian into talking to me more." Sesshomaru told her.

"It really upsets you doesn't?" Kagome asked him.

"Well, yeah, I am his father." Sesshomaru told her.

"True, but you have to remember that he already has a dad." Kagome told him.

"He is not his dad I was the one who had sex with you!" he growled.

"Yes but Julian loves Naraku." she told him.

"That new slayer is a problem you meant her, Loki I believe her now was." he said.

"Oh her. yes she's pretty." Kagome said. "I wish I had been more like her and Sakura do my job protect them like those two are going to do. but Sakura will find her way she won't have babies she think more about her purpose , especially since I gave her my powers." she said.

"Yes I know all about her powers." Sesshoumaru said .

"You do?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah, she freaking threw Laetitia up against a damn wall, tree...who knows what else." Sesshomaru told her.

"Well damn. Sakura is so young." Kagome said to herself more then to him.

"She's pretty strong though." Kagome thought to herself. "She will be the one." Kagome said.

* * *

Julian was infatuated with Loki and Hikaru they were two beautiful women. "Stop drooling." Sakura said as she hit him on the head.

"I can't help it, their beautiful." Julian said.

"The reason we're here is because we all need to work together to bring down Sesshoumaru once and for all." Loki said to them.

"Everyone that has tried has been killed or wish they were." Bankotsu said to them.

"That was then, this is now, and now we have Sakura." Loki said to them.

"And anyone who is with him will die as well." Hikaru told them. Julian sighed.

"Forgive me Mom, but I have got to tell Dad that you are alive and that you are living with Sesshomaru." Julian thought to himself. Julian left the little group to find Naraku. "Oh dad you got a minute?" Julian asked him.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Naraku asked him.

"Well there is no easy way to say this but Mom is alive." Julian said.

"What!?" Naraku yelled.

"She's alive she's staying with him, to protect us all, and she's all human." Julian said to him.

"How long have you known?" Naraku asked him.

"I just found out tonight." he told him. "I thought you should know because if they plan on attacking, mom will be in the crossfire, she says he hasn't hurt her, but you know more than anyone how quick he can change his mind." Julian said to him.

"She's alive, does she hate me?" Naraku asked him.

"No she loves you." Julian told him.

"Thank god. So she is staying with Sesshomaru in order to protect us?" Naraku asked him. "Yes." Julian answered.

"Okay, don't tell the others and don't tell your mom that I know. It would be best for right now if we just ride this out." Naraku told him. "Of course. I'm going to go see her tomorrow, take her some pictures." Julian said to him. "Some how, let her know that I love her." Naraku told him.

"I was going to do that anyway." Julian said to him. Naraku dug in his pants pocket and bought out a little charm with a heart on it. "Give her this she'll know what it means." Naraku told him.

Julian nodded his head and walked out the room. "Sakura is only a kid do you really want to put her in harms way?"Dayu asked them.

"Look he killed our sister and he's hurt so many people we have to stop him mom would want us too." Sakura told him.

"If your wanting my opinion, I think that maybe we should wait until he tries to attack us." Julian told them.

"That might not be such a bad idea." Dayu said.

"What!?!" Sakura yelled.

"Listen, if we wait and pretend to let our guard down and he comes for us, we will be able to attack him. It will be on our terms not his." Dayu said to them.

"Fine ." Sakura said as she pouted. Julian sighed .

"So do you two kiss in front of others?" Julian asked them. "Sakura slapped Julian once against up side the head.

"What?, Dayu, and Bank are thinking the same thing." Julian said to them.

Dayu and Bankotsu didn't say anything. "Well I'm go to bed since we won't be killing." she said and went up the stairs to go to bed.

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up and decided to take a shower. Kagome got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Kagome took off her clothes and turned the watcher on. Kagome stepped in. After Kagome took her shower she stepped out of the tub and would of slipped if it wasn't for a pair of strong arms.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, what are you doing in here?" Kagome asked him.

"Spying." Sesshomaru told her as he handed her a towel.

"Well at least you are being honest about it." Kagome told him as they left the bathroom.

Kagome put her clothes on and walked down the stairs the doorbell rang . Kagome answered it and saw Julian. " Hi." she said a she let him in.

"Hi mom." he said to her. Julian looked at Kagome and handed her the charm. ."I thought you might want this." Julian said to her.

Kagome took it from him and looked at it. "Thank you." said as an single tear dropped down her cheek.

"I love it." Kagome said to him as she hugged him. "Come on inside and I'll make you some breakfast." Kagome told him. Julian walked inside the house.

"Sesshomaru I think you should know that they aren't going to attack you, they are going to wait until you attack them." Julian told him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Just thought you might needed to know pops." Julian responded.

Kagome made Blueberry pancakes. "My favorite, I tried to get Melissa and them to make them and tell me I have two hands." he said to Kagome.

"Well you do." she said as she sat down putting the charm in her pocket.

"Here are the pictures." he said handing them to Kagome. " I swear she was not an easy girl to raise, mom I don't know how you did it with us." Julian said to her.

"Well it takes patience, just wait till she starts dating.?" Kagome said.

"Oh no she isn't dating I already know her taste." he said looking at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him.

"She may surprise you and find a real good guy." Kagome said to him.

"If I can keep her away from old perverted dads." Julian said as he looked at Sesshomaru. "I maybe be a damn pervert, but I am not old." Sesshomaru told him and stole one of his pancakes.

"Say old man, I'll fight you for that." Julian told him as he took it back. Sesshomaru chucked.

"You keep on throwing that damn word around and I'm going to have to make it to where Kagome wont be able to cook for you any more." Sesshomaru told him.

Kagome smiled. as she stood up to go back into the kitchen. she pulled out the charm. "Oh god I miss you so much Naraku how can I get to you without getting caught." she said as she looked out the window. "Julian is right Sesshoumaru is a killer, he killed my first born. "Oh Laetitia please forgive me I never meant to make you think that I didn't love you." she said as s he wiped her eyes.

She grabbed the carton of orange juice and two glasses and came out the kitchen. "Aren't you going to eat?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Kagome looked up from the table. Julian saw that look in her eyes she was about to lose her temper , he knew that look very well Sakura had that same look when she was mad.

"Mom, you don't look so good." Julian told her as he got up and walked over to her.

"I need to go lay down." Kagome told him as she stood up. Kagome become light headed and fainted. Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground. "I';m going to go take her to lay down." Sesshomaru told Julian. "I'll be back down in a few minutes." Sesshomaru told him and left.

Sesshoumaru laid Kagome down on the bed and walked out the room. Julian looked around the house. " She's resting now." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Probably too much shock." Julian said as he walked to the door.

"I'll stop by when I can." Julian said to him and left.

* * *

Sesshoumaru closed the door and walked back up to his bedroom and walked over to Kagome. Kagome awoke when she felt him sit on the bed. She looked at him and hissed.

"Don't you even start that with me Kagome." Sesshomaru told her in a dangerous tone as he laid down next to her. Kagome went to get up but Sesshoumaru pulled her back down. "Your forgetting that you are just a simple human." Sesshomaru told her. as he sat on top of her.

"I hate you." Kagome told him as she turned her head away from him.

"It's okay to hate me." Sesshomaru told her as he ran a claw down her neck.

Kagome became still. "You're going to pay for this you bastard, you killed my daughter!, and you expect me to love you after you had my own husband kill me!" she yelled.

"I could end your life right now." he said to her.

Kagome looked at him. "Get off of me Sesshoumaru you ruined my life, I wish I was never bought back." she said as she tried to push him off of her.

Sesshomaru laid his head down on her chest. "I'm not getting up and I'm not going anywhere." Sesshomaru told her as he held her hands down. "Now, if you don't shut up I will have my way with you, and then I will find Sakura and have my way with her." Sesshomaru told Kagome as he looked into her eyes. Kagome closed her eyes and became still. "That's better." Sesshomaru told her and licked her jaw.

Kagome turned her head and opened her eyes to look at the closet. She felt his hands roaming over her body. Now was one of the time she wished she still had her powers. Her legs were falling asleep on her, she needed to move them. She turned to look at him. "Something to say?" he asked her.

"I..I just need to move my legs please." she said to him. Sesshoumaru moved a little so she could move her legs. Kagome's human emotions got the best of her. She cried, she didn't want to be here with him.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Your pitiful." Sesshomaru told her as he got up off of her. "You may not leave this room until I decide your fate." Sesshomaru told her and left the room, closing and locking the door behind him. "Why cant he just kill me?" Kagome asked herself as she pulled the covers up over her head.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in his study thinking of what to do with Kagome.

" Sesshoumaru I'm back. "Uma said as she walkout into the study.

" Uma." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"So how are things with Kagome?" she asked him.

"As they always were she has her memory back, she hissed at me, I'm ready to kill her." he told her.

"Wait if she's human how can she hiss?" Uma asked him.

"Maybe some traits still remain." he told her.

"Ok what do you want me to do, go after her kids, mess with Naraku, or better yet Rin?" she asked him.

"I want you to go after Rin and kill her. Bring me back proof that she is dead." Sesshomaru told her. Like what? An eye?" Uma asked him.

"Surprise me." Sesshoumaru told her.

"As you wish." Uma said and left the room.

* * *

"_I wonder what Kagome will do if Uma does indeed kill Rin?"_ Sesshomaru asked himself. "Maybe I should just go asked her?" Sesshomaru said to himself.

Kagome was looking out the window when Sesshoumaru came back in the room. "Come to kill me again?" she asked him without turning around to look at him.

"Not yet. but tell me what would you do if Rin was to be found dead?" he asked her. Kagome slowly turned around to face him.

"Leave her alone haven't you caused enough pain to my family?" she asked him.

"No." he told her.

"You touch a hair on her head, and Melissa will kill you." she told him.

"You really think she can kill me, how many have tried Kagome only to end up dead at my feet?" he asked her.

Kagome picked up a candle that was sitting on one of her night stands and threw it at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru chuckled as he caught it in mid air. "Maybe I should go ahead and kill you." Sesshomaru told her.

"Go ahead I wouldn't care." Kagome told him.

"But Julian would." Sesshomaru told her.

"He would understand." Kagome told him.

"Not if I convince him that you killed yourself." Sesshomaru told her

Kagome looked at him. and then at the door, then at the window, The fall would kill her, and she'd never make it to the door. Sesshoumaru was ten times stronger than her. Kagome jumped over the bed and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. "No not again this can't be happening to me." she cried. "I don't want to die with out seeing Sakura and Naraku. " she said as she placed the hamper against the door.

Sesshomaru sighed as he sat down on the bed. "Remember Kagome, all a vampire really has is time." Sesshomaru told her as he laid down on one of her pillows. "I wonder what the first thing I am going to do to you once you come out of that bathroom will be?" Sesshomaru asked out loud as he sniffed Kagome's pillow.

Kagome didn't want to come out the bathroom. Kagome looked around the bathroom. and then at the window. "Damn he put bars on it." she cursed herself.. There was nothing she could use against him, he was going to make her beg when she came out the bathroom. "Sakura." she said as she slid to the floor.

Sesshoumaru looked at his clock she had been in there for two hours now.

"Well, damn this is getting kind of boring." Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Kagome, when you do decide to come out there, what do you want to eat?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Bite me!" Kagome yelled from inside the bathroom

"You better remember those words." Sesshomaru told her.

"I'm not coming out! I rather die in here." Kagome told him.

"But your going to miss the look on Rin's face." Sesshomaru told her.

"You'll never get your hands on her, Bankotsu and Yura trained all those girls to protect Rin and I, whoever you sent will die before they get anywhere near Rin!" she yelled. "Are you sure about that?" he asked her as he walked over to the bathroom door. Kagome moved close to the door. "What did you do?" she asked him.

"Let's just say I have a spy in the midst of all those half-breeds." he said.

"I don't believe you, they would have sensed it by now." she said to him.

"Really what about Kira, how do you think I was always able to find you?" "he said.

Kagome opened the door. "Got you." Sesshoumaru told her as he grabbed her.

"You tricked me!" Kagome yelled at him.

"You weren't coming out of there." Sesshomaru told her as he grabbed her hand.

"You need to eat." Sesshomaru told her.

"Not hungry." Kagome responded.

"I'll turn you back into a damn vampire." Sesshomaru warned her.

"I was half you bastard!" she yelled .

"Yes, you were." he said as he dragged her down the stairs. "To bad your mom was all human." he said to her.

"Shut up you have no right to talk about her!" she said as he pushed her down in the chair.

"You're going to eat and then you and I well I'm going to have some fun with you." he said. Kagome growled at him.

"Answer me this, there were other chosen ones born before me what did you do them?" she asked him.

"I killed them they were mostly males, there were two girls defiant like you, though you're the first one to ever come back to life." he said

"They wouldn't of been able to defeat you. I believe that only Sakura can defeat you." Kagome told him.

"She would need more help then what you had." Sesshomaru told her as he stood up. "Are you leaving?" Kagome asked him.

"No, I"m expecting a delivery ." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh." Kagome told him just as the door bell rang.

"Don't make a fool of yourself. If you don't like what I'm about to do then go to your room, but you do have to get use to it sooner or later." Sesshomaru told her and opened the door.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru opened the door and two young human males were bought in. The two young men didn't even try to fight as Sesshoumaru closed the front door Kagome looked at them she stood up and walked in front of them and then over to Sesshoumaru. "You can't do this they are no older than Sakura , please don't you have a heart." she said to him.

"I told you to go upstairs." he said to her.

"You can't be this cold I know you had feelings for humans , you wanted my mom." she told him.

"I slept with your mother, I didn't love her and I only persuaded her because she was pregnant with you." he said.

"It's okay. We know what were doing." One of the young human males said. Kagome looked at in.

"You chose to throw your life away even though the end is near?" Kagome asked him. "We have known about our fate for a very long time and now we fully welcome it." The other male said as he walked over to Sesshomaru. "It is a pleasure to meet you." The male said to Sesshomaru.

"You idiots! Don't you two see that your going to die!?!" Kagome half yelled in shock

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. "Go upstairs now!" he yelled at Kagome.

"No, I won't let you do this!, you've killed to many and I'll be damned if I let you take Rin's life as well I maybe human now but I." Kagome stopped as she looked around the room for something. She saw a lamp and picked it up.

She threw it at Sesshoumaru's head, one of the boys ducked out the way as the lamp shattered

Kagome grabbed one of the boys hand and ran with him down the basement locking the door.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked her.

"I'm saving your life, listen to me go out through that window." she told him

. "Who are you?" he asked her.

"Someone who cares." she said.

"Lady! Are you mad?!" The boy asked her.

"Window now." Kagome told him.

"Not until I get my brother." The male told her.

"Your brother?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, he's in there with Sesshomaru right now." The male told him.

Kagome paled. "I'll go get him." The boy said as he unlocked the door. Sesshomaru walked into the room and grabbed Kagome by the throat. "Kagome, you have sealed your fate. I'm going to turn you." Sesshomaru told her.

"No, let me go." she said as she bit his hand. Sesshoumaru dropped her, her teeth hurt. Kagome ran pass him and out the room she ran up the stairs and into the old room Sakura had been held in.

"Okay Kagome how do you get out of this one?" she asked herself. She looked around the room. she looked out the window and smiled she could climb down and get out and go and get help. She opened the window and began to climb down, she stopped when she saw Uma and Kagura bringing a captured Rin to the house.

"Damn, I can't leave now." she sighed

"Get your hands off of me I didn't break any rules why am I here?" Rin asked them as they walked to the front door.

"I said to kill her not bring her here." Sesshomaru told them in a deadly tone. Kagura looked over at Uma. "Misunderstood, sorry." Uma told him.

"Your forgiven." Sesshomaru told her.

"You! Why am I here!?" Rin asked. Kagura closed the door.

"You are here because..." Sesshomaru started.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Perfect timing." Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Kagome, is that really you?" Rin asked him.

"Yes." Kagome told her as she walked down the stairs. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's throat and looked at Kagome.

Kagome looked at him. "Last time she was pregnant remember?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome.

"Rin." Kagome said softly.

"Come closer so you can watch her die." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagura and Uma looked around the room there was broken glass on the floor.

"Rin stay still." Kagome said as the two sister's locked eyes.

"Kagome." Rin chocked out.

"Shhh, I'm sorry everything is my fault if it wasn't for me, your father would still be alive as well as mom, and you'd have a wonderful life." Kagome said to her.

"It's not your fault Kagome you didn't ask to be given those powers." Rin said to her.

"I didn't ask to be bought back!" she yelled as if the gods could hear her. "Let her go Sesshoumaru, please at least let me say goodbye to her properly, you owe me that much." Kagome said to him.

"I owe you nothing." Sesshomaru told her just before he bit down on Rin's neck. Uma and Kagura looked at each other and smirked. "Rin!" Kagome yelled as she ran up to them.

"Please don't take her from me!" Kagome cried as she tried to pull them apart. Rin's blood ran dry. Sesshomaru straightened himself back up and dropped Rin on the floor, at Kagome's feet.

Kagome looked at Rin's dead body, she fell to her knees and pulled Rin's body to her, Kagome brushed the hair out of Rin's face. She kissed Rin's forehead.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you." Kagome said to her as she held Rin's body close to hers. Kagome looked at the wound.

"Where was Melissa, and Diamond and the rest of them to let this happen?" Kagome asked herself more than Kagura and Uma.

Kagome looked at Rin's hand, she saw something she never noticed before, it was a ring that belonged to their mom. Kagome took it off and looked at it.

Kagome closed her eyes and heard the same voice that woke her from her slumber._ "You have to go back, you will be needed in the fight."_ the figure said. Kagome opened her eyes and stood up. she looked at Rin lifeless body. "You won Sesshoumaru you killed my sister but that's ok she won't have to suffer what ever hell you have for the rest of us and I rather kill myself then to suffer anymore at your hands." she hissed.

"Then make sure you do it in the back yard." Sesshomaru told her as he wiped Rin's blood off of his lips.

"You bastard." Kagome told him. "I hate you , you son of a bitch." Kagome yelled at him. "Funny, that's what your mom said just before she died." Sesshomaru said as he chuckled. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and slapped him in his jaw.

"Kagura, Uma leave and take the body with you." Sesshomaru growled at them. Kagura and Uma walked out of the house, as they carried Rin's body. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and pulled her into a bruising kiss.

Sesshoumaru broke the kiss, Kagome looked at him and wiped her mouth. "I truly hate you." she said to him.

"Why do you fight me it's a losing battle ." he said to her.

"Why do you take pleasure in in other's misery?" she asked him as she looked at the ring in her hand. "I never loved you Sesshoumaru nad I never will.

"That's the third time you killed someone infront of me." she said to him as she walked over to the front door.

"You walk out of that door and I will kill every one you hold dear." Sesshomaru told her in a strong deadly voice. Kagome took her hand off the door knob and sighed. "I'll be in my room if you need me. If not then I will see you in the morning." Kagome said in defeat and walked towards the stairs.

"No, you will be sleeping in my bed tonight." Sesshomaru told her.

"As you wish." Kagome told him in a low voice.

* * *

Melissa and Diamond had just gotten back to see Rin's dead boy on their steps. "No." Melissa said. "Call Naraku and them." Melissa said to Diamond.

"Hello." Julian said.

"Rin is dead." Diamond told him.


	11. Chapter 11

Very Special Thanks To The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

"Are you sure?" Julian asked Diamond.

"Yes we found her body on the steps." she said to him.

Julian was silent. "Ok call Dayu and them I'm leave work early." Julian told her and hung up.

"Damn him why did he have to start this."Julian said as he got up from his desk.

He walked out his office and to his car and got in and started it. Julian drove home and walked into the house. Sakura and Sango were crying. "Why daddy, why did he kill her?, isn't it bad enough he killed mom, now Aunt Rin." Sakura cried .

"Sakura, he is what he is." Naraku said to her.

Julian looked at Naraku and followed him into the kitchen. "What do you think made him kill her?" Julian asked.

"Most likely your mom did something he didn't like." he told him.

"You know when Kohaku finds out he going to go after Sesshoumaru." Julian told him.

"I know." Naraku said to him.

* * *

Kagome kept looking out the window. "He's taken everything away from me." she said as she laid down on the bed.

"He lied to me, he said if I stayed here he would leave them alone."Kagome said .

She was trying to sleep when she heard laughing and talking. She got off her bed and walked out the bedroom and down the stairs half way.

"So Sesshoumaru who's next on the list, please tell me it's Melissa or Zenobia." Uma asked him.

Downstairs was filled with the usual. Renktsou, Kagura, Uma, but there were some new ones as well, There was a girl dressed in red, with black hair, another girl that wore a silver dress.

Mira, Faith, Selene you will all be going out with Kagura and them I want Melissa, Zenobia, Victoria , I want them all dead." Sesshoumaru told them.

"No." Kagome said, but it was loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear.

"Yes. Sesshoumaru." Mira said.

Kagome ran back to her room and locked the door.

"Sesshoumaru can I talk to you in private?"Uma asked him.

Sesshoumaru and Uma walked into his study."What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I was thinking about Kagome you said she's all human yet she hissed at you." she said.

"That's right." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Is it possible that, this is just only a part, I mean her human part, possible that the vampire in her might show up." Uma told him.

"If it did, it would be a new one on me." Sesshomaru told her.

"So then slim to none?" She asked him.

"We will soon find out wont we?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Perhaps." She responded.

"I believe that the hissing was just a reflex." Sesshomaru told her and walked out of his study. Uma sighed and followed Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, since she is just a human and her vampire side isn't going to come back, I think that you should let her go." Uma told him. Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned to look at Uma.

"Uma do you want to die?" he asked her.

"No I was saying that's all." Uma quickly told him.

"She may be human but she is mine." Sesshoumaru hissed at her.

'Yes,whatever you say, I'll just go see what Kagura and them are doing." She told him and walked away. Sesshoumaru walked up the stairs and unlocked Kagome's door.

* * *

" Did you have fun eavesdropping?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"You lied you said if I stayed here with you, you would let my family and friends live in piece, yet you killed Rin!" she said and walked over to the window. "Can you please tell me why you killed my parents?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I killed your parents because of you." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome didn't say anything. "Now, if your promise to behave, I will take you out." Sesshomaru told her. "I rather die in here then to be seen in public with you." Kagome hissed at him. "Fine, then die in here you shall." Sesshomaru told her and started to walked towards the door.

Kagome looked at him. "I'll behave." Kagome said to him.

"That's a good girl." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome walked passed him and out the room and down the stairs she looked at Kagura and them. "I'm going out for a while." Sesshoumaru told them.

Uma looked at Kagome. "Why are you looking at me?!" Kagome growled. Uma looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome why are you growling?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Kagome didn't answer him. "Can we just go please?"she asked him.

"Yes." Sesshomaru told her. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand and took her outside. "Now, not only will you hold my hand at all times, but if we see anyone that we know, you will act like you love me." Sesshomaru told her.

"The price I pay to be out in the sun." Kagome said to herself more then to Sesshomaru as they got into the car. "Your can turn the radio on." Sesshomaru told her as he started the car. "That's okay. Um, where are we going?" Kagome asked him.

"Any where you want to go." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome thought about where she wanted to go. "I like to go to the park seeing as you're killing my friends off."she told him.

Sesshoumaru drove to the park on the way Kagome saw Dayu and Cameron walking. Kagome gasped. "My baby." she said softly Sesshoumaru looked out the corner of his eye and saw Dayu.

"You know he can't know that you're alive." he reminded her.

"Julian knows." she said as he drove by Dayu and Cameron.

"I'm not well Sesshoumaru I no longer feel like the woman that once was, when you had me killed it did something to me." she told him.

"Why do you think I had you killed?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Because you hate me and you wanted to make my life a living hell." Kagome told him.

"Wrong." Sesshomaru told her. "I wanted you. If I couldn't have you, then no one could." Sesshomaru told her.

"Well that was rather selfish of you." Kagome told him as he parked the car in the park's parking lots.

"It was either you die, or they die." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome got out the car. and closed it. Sesshoumaru got out the car and walked over to her. He took her by the hand and walked over towards the benches. Kagome looked around she watched as the mothers walked by with their babies and kids. "All I wanted to do was raise Sakura and see all my kids happy, married with kids. Cameron and Christine as Daughter in laws. Watching Sakura drive her father crazy with her first boyfriend." Kagome said .

Kagome looked at him. "Can't you just let me go you've won Sesshoumaru I had your child can't we call it even?" she asked him. "Please I'm human I'm not going to live forever." she told him.

"Would you return to me if I was to let you go?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I give you my word." Kagome told him.

"Then be home by midnight." Sesshomaru told her.

"Can I go see them?" Kagome asked him.

"I don't care what you do when you are away from me, but if your not back at the manor by midnight, I'll kill them all." Sesshomaru told her and started to walk back to his car.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm wanting to see if your kids mean anything to you, if they do you will return. If not, then you will try to run and hide." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru drove away. She got up off the bench and walked she aw her old home and she ran to the door and rang the bell. Naraku opened the door to see Kagome.

"Ka..Kagome." Naraku said as she walked in and hugged him.

"I missed you so much." Kagome said to him .

"How did you get away?" he asked her as he kissed her on her neck.

"He let me go just till midnight." she told him as she led him over to the sofa. "He killed Rin." she said.

"I know, I haven't been able to find Kohaku." He told her.

"I'm sorry." she told him.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked her.

"He killed her because I angered him, I over heard him telling Kagura and them that he want's Melissa and them dead." she said.

"This is my fault I should have never married you." he told her.

"Naraku how can you say that?" Kagome asked him.

"If I left you alone, you wouldn't be going through this." Naraku told her.

"Let's not thank or think about that right now. I only have till midnight, so I would like to have a day of fun." Kagome told him. "Don't go back." Naraku told her.

Kagome smiled. "I'm sorry But I have to. He told me that if I didn't return when he said I had to, he would kill the children." Kagome told him.

"The children will survive, they can fend for themselves, so your not going back." Naraku told her.

"Our baby can't ." she said to him.

"Then we will protect her as we always did." Naraku told her. Kagome kissed him.

"You don't care that I'm human?" she asked him as they came up for air.

"No I love you human or not." he said . Kagome smiled at him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked back inside the manor. "Did you kill her?" Uma asked him.

"No I'm testing her." he told her.

"Good we're just waiting till night comes so we can go after Melissa and them." Uma told him.

"This time bring me back proof." Sesshomaru told them and walked out of the room and into his study. Kagura walked into Sesshoumaru's study.

"She has made you soft." Kagura told him. Sesshomaru growled at her.

"Don't deny it. When a human makes the vampire king grow soft, then it is time for a new king." Kagura told him.

"Leave with your life or die where you stand." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru and walked out the room. Sesshoumaru sat down. Tonight, Melissa, Victoria, Diamond and Zenobia would die tonight and Kagome would show him how much she loved her kids.

The night came and Kagura, Uma, Mira, Faith, Selene left to go deal with them.

* * *

Kagome kissed Naraku she was taking his clothes off when Sakura walked in the house.

"Dad! You man whore!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, this is your mother." Naraku told her as he put his clothes back on. Kagome turned around to look at Sakura.

"I thought mom was dead." Sakura said to them.

"I was under the impression too ...well until about a week ago." Naraku told her as he buttoned his pants. Sakura walked over to Kagome and hugged her.

"How have you been Sakura?" Kagome asked her as she smiled.

"Ok, but better now that you're here, I missed you so much." Sakura told her.

"Oh Sakura I missed you too. "Kagome told her.

Naraku sat up. "But Sesshoumaru he killed Aunt Rin." she told her.

"I know he made me watch." Kagome told her.

"I'm so sorry Mommy." Sakura said to her.

"We're going to have to stay in the house soon as your brothers come." Naraku said. "Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because Sesshoumaru is going to kill and I won't let him ." Kagome said to her.

"The we have to fight him." Sakura said.

"No I won't lose another child to him."Kagome said as she grabbed her.

* * *

Melissa, Diamond, Zenobia and Victoria were done practicing for the day and were relaxing when the lights went out. "Outage." Diamond said.

"Don't you wish it was?" Kagura said as she walked in the room.

"Come to die Kagura?" Diamond asked her.

"No that will be you and your friends on Sesshoumaru's orders." Kagura said to her.

Diamond, Zenobia, Victoria, and Melissa stood up and put their backs to each other. "Lets turn the lights back on, they cant see like we can." Uma teased. Kagura rolled her eyes. "Now where would the fun be in that?" Mira asked them.

Victoria and Melissa followed Mira's voice and jumped on her, bringing her down to the ground. Mira landed on the floor with a loud thug. Faith and Selene jumped on Victoria and Melissa and Diamond and Zenobia jumped on them in return. Kagura and Uma looked at each other.

Melissa and Victoria killed Mira. "She's dead Kagura that leaves four left." Melissa told her.

"So it does." Kagura said as she grabbed Zenobia.

"It's a shame you joined the wrong side." Kagura s aid as he slit Zenobia's throat.

"Just three of you left." Kagura told her.

There was fighting you could hear the screams, when the lights came back on Melissa was on the floor, covered in blood she looked around, Diamond, Victoria and Zenobia were dead. Kagura, Uma, Selene and Faith were looking down at her.

"Seems Kagome's relative survived." Uma said as she kicked her in the side. "Call him and asked him does he want Midoriko's look alike bought to him." Uma told Kagura.

Kagura took out her cell phone from her back pocket and called Sesshomaru. "What?" Sesshomaru asked into the phone.

"Victoria, Zenobia, Diamond and Mira are dead. Would you like for us to bring Melissa to the manor?" Kagura asked him.

"Yes." Sesshomaru told her and hung up.

"He wants her." Kagura told Uma. Faith and Selene picked up Melissa by her hair and dragged her out of the room. Soon they were walking back into Sesshomaru's manor. "Heal yourselves.

"If Kagome isn't back in 15 minutes, go kill them as well." Sesshomaru told them as he looked at Melissa. Sesshomaru smiled at Melissa. Sesshomaru pulled Melissa to her feet and dragged her to his room and threw her on the floor.

"What do you want with me?" Melissa asked him. Sesshoumaru didn't answer her.

"I'm wondering what to do with you." he told her.

"You said Kagome, how is she alive?" Melissa asked him as she sat up.

"Yes she's alive and all human." he told her as she walked over to her. Melissa didn't say anything.

"You do look like Midoriko how is that you do and Kagome doesn't?" he asked her. "Why are you asking me these dumb questions you should know, who are you going to kill, you killed Rin." she said to him.

"There's Sango, Miroku, Bankotsu and Yura, plus two kids and Naraku." he told her.

"Why do you have to be this way?" She asked him

. "I am the vampire king, I can be what ever way I want to be." Sesshomaru told her.

"I don't care who you are." She responded with hate in her voice.

"Maybe I should make you watch me kill them? Or better yet, I should make you kill them. I'll do the same thing to you that I did to Naraku." Sesshomaru told her as he walked over to her and picked her up.

"You are to clean yourself up." Sesshomaru told her as he walked into the bathroom and dropped her in the tub.

* * *

Kagome looked at the clock, Julian and Dayu were back . "Okay I locked all the doors, the windows everything. Dayu and Julian told them. Sakura looked at her mom. Sakura looked at her watch it was one minute to midnight.

"Okay what are we going to do at Midnight?" Dayu asked.

"Nothing "Sakura hand me that necklace." Kagome told her.

Kagome took the necklace from her and placed it around her neck.

"What are you going to do?" Julian asked.

"Nothing stay away from the doors, windows, don't answer the phone." Kagome said to them.

"Oh damn Midnight." Dayu said.

* * *

Sesshomaru smirked to himself as he watched the clock strike midnight. "It's show time." Uma said to herself more then to the other people around her.

"Take your leave, I will follow in 30 minutes." Sesshomaru told them. Uma, Kagura, Faith and Selene walked out of the house. Sesshomaru walked up stairs to his room. "It seems that Kagome doesn't care for the lives of her children." Sesshomaru said to Melissa.

"Kagome's kids can take care of themselves." Melissa said to him.

"Well we will see." Sesshoumaru told her as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room and out of the house.

Sesshoumaru, Kagura, and them were now standing in front of Kagome's house.

"Their here." Julian said.

"Don't do this Sesshoumaru." Melissa said to him.

"She bought this on herself." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Kagome don't open the door!" Melissa yelled

"Okay, so if anyone has any plans, now would be a good time to let me know what they are." Julian said to him as he began to panic. Dayu looked at his younger brother.

"You're his biological son, I don't think you have nothing to actually worry about." Dayu told him.

"Some one I don't think that Sesshomaru is going to care that he fathered me." Julian told him. Naraku shook his head.

"Some brave kids I got." Naraku teased.

"Naraku, Julian , Dayu, quit playing around." Kagome told them.

"Yes ma'am." They responded.

"Open the door." Kagome said to them.

"Say what?" Naraku asked her.

"You heard me open the door." she told him.

"Trust me." Kagome told him. Naraku opened the door. Kagome stepped out. "Sesshoumaru let her go." Kagome said to him. The sky darkened Kagome look at the sky as did Melissa. Lighting bolt struck the ground making Sesshoumaru jumped back when the smoked cleared there stood a figure dressed in black, she had long black hair, she walked over to Kagome and looked up.

"Hello Kagome." the woman said

Kagome looked at the woman, and blinked her eyes. "You're me." Kagome said.

"Actually part of you, the vampire part." she told her.

"How is the vampire part of me?" Kagome asked her.

"I was sealed away, but I am back, and now we are going to join and kill Sesshomaru." She told her as they walked closer together. Kagome and her vampire part walked into each other and became one.

"You said that this wouldn't happen!" Uma yelled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and Kagome cocked her head at him and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Special Thanks To The Lost and Broken Butterfly

This is just another flashback chapter More of Kagome's mom's life

* * *

Midoriko sat in her bedroom she had broken up with Sesshoumaru but she knew she wasn't free of him she was only 17 when she first meant Sesshoumaru she had no idea he was a vampire till she saw him kill that night, that was when she left him for good but she didn't have the money to move.

She remembered what she had said to him

"I cant meet you any more." She told him.

"Why the hell not?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I'm getting married." She told him.

"You rather be with him then with me?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes." She answered.

"Then I will make sure that you regret it." Sesshomaru told her and left.

Now she was getting ready to get married to the he man she loved she got off her bed and walked out the her apartment it was dark the sun had just went down.

"Oh, how I miss him already. If only Sesshomaru knew that I really did love him...hell, I _still do." _She thought to herself as she got into her car.

She thought to herself as she got into her car. 

Midoriko drove to the small chapel and parked her car. _"I'm making the right decision I just know it." _She thought to herself as she got out of the car. She walked into the chapel and walked into one of the small back rooms to get ready for her wedding.

_"I wish Sesshomaru would show up right at the last minute and tell me that I am making the biggest mistake of my life...but we all know that isn't going to happen...we ended it on bad terms...hell he told me that I would regret marrying."_ She thought to herself as she got ready.

"Sesshomaru never once told me that he loved or wanted me. I guess I wasn't that important to him since he didn't tell me that he was one with the night." She said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Midoriko finished getting ready and walked out the room to greet the priest. "Are you ready young one?" The priest asked her.

"Yes." she said as she waited for her husband to be to show up, they didn't invite anyone he didn't have any family and her mother was out of the country.

"Midoriko." A male voice said . Midoriko turned around to see him.

"Dayu." she said with a smile.

"You look beautiful." he said to her as he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"We can wait if you want to." Dayu said to her.

"No let's get married." she told him.

The priest walked over to them. As Midoriko said her vows she had a feeling Sesshoumaru was going to be waiting for her soon.

* * *

Waiting outside the chapel, Sesshomaru was sitting in a large, over grown shade tree.

"I will make her regret." Sesshomaru said to himself as he watched his Midoriko kiss her now husband. Sesshomaru growled. Midoriko and Dayu walked out of the chapel and walked over to the shade tree. The priest took a few pictures of them and they left the chapel grounds. Once they were gone, Sesshomaru jumped down on to the priest and snapped his neck. Sesshomaru grabbed the camera and crushed it.

Midoriko was happy she was married to someone who loved her and was honest. "I love you so much." she said to him. Dayu smiled at her. "I'm sorry I'll be back as soon as I can." Dayu said to her.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"It's a surprise I'll be be back in half an hour." he said to her.

After Dayu left Midoriko looked out the window she was hungry so she walked down the street to the small diner.

The diner was pretty full and noisy. She was waiting for her soda when the diner became quite. Midoriko looked up and froze as Sesshoumaru walked in the diner.

The customers quickly left as did the staff. Midoriko swallowed the lump in her throat.

Sesshomaru walked over to Midoriko. "Please sit." She told him. Sesshomaru sat down in front of Midoriko.

"Is this how you plan on making me regret marrying? By scarring away all the cooks?" She asked him.

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru told her. "Why did you marry him?" He asked her.

"Why did you keep what you actually are from me?" She asked him in response

"I felt at the time you didn't need to know, but I thought you saw the signs what did you think the people in my home were drinking?" he asked her.

"I married Dayu because he loves me and is honest he doesn't kill for the thrill of it." she said to him. as she grabbed her purse.

"You still have time to leave him." he told her.

"No I'm going to have his baby." she told him.

"Are you now?" he said as he pulled her to him.

"Yes, I'm pregnant ." She told him as she stood up.

"Then raise it well and keep her or him out of the dark." Sesshomaru told her in a toneless voice. Midoriko kissed Sesshomaru on the forehead and walked out of the small dinner. Midoriko walked back home to see Dayu sitting in the living room on the couch.

"Where did you go?" Dayu asked her.

"I was hungry, so I went to the diner down the street." She told him as she closed the door.

"Were is this surprise?" she asked him.

Dayu stood up and went and walked over to a box and picked up what was inside.

He pulled out a small white puppy and walked back over to Midoriko"Surprise." Dayu said to her. Midoriko pushed the dark hair out of face and looked at the puppy.

"Oh my god Dayu." She said as she picked the puppy up.

"We have to name him." he said to her. Midoriko looked at the puppy. She kissed Dayu on his lips.

"How are you and the baby?" he asked her.

"We're doing fine." she said with a smile.

"Dayu I love you, I have a feeling this baby is going to change things." she said to him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in his garden, "Some thing bothering you?" Bankotsu asked him.

"Midoriko is pregnant by that worthless vampire Dayu." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Oh that's great." Bankotsu said to him.

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "How is that great!?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Well Dayu whether you know it or not Dayu comes from a powerful bloodline." Bankotsu said to him

"Powerful bloodline?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yes it's said that the one will come from his bloodline." Bankotsu said as he sat down next to Sesshoumaru.

Speaking of chosen ones bring Seita and Sora up from the basement." Sesshoumaru said to him as he stood up.

"Where would you like me to bring them?" Bankotsu asked him.

"My study." Sesshomaru told him.

"Of course." Bankotsu said and left. Sesshomaru sighed and walked back into the his manor and up to his study. A few minutes later, Bankotsu knocked on the study's door. "Enter." Sesshomaru told him. Bankotsu opened the door and led Seita and Sora into the study. "Bankotsu, you may leave now." Sesshomaru told him.

Bankotsu nodded his head and left the study, closing the door behind him. _"Better get a clean up crew on stand by." _Bankotsu said to himself as he walked over to the phone. Sesshomaru stood up from his chair and walked over to the two girls.

Sora had sandy brown hair and green eyes, Seita had black hair and dark eyes. Seita looked at Sesshoumaru as he walked over to them."It's come to my attention that the one will be born soon." Sesshoumaru said to them.

Sora didn't say anything, nor did Seita.

Seita backed away from Sesshoumaru his dark aura was to much for her.

"Just kill us already, you already killed Kazuo, Otamu and Hino." Sora said to him. "Please don't kill this baby." Seita pleaded with him.

"Save your begs and cries, I am not going to kill the infant." Sesshomaru told her.

"Then what are you going to do?" Seita asked him as she now stood behind Sora.

"As far as the baby is concerned, that is none of your business, but as far as you two are concerned, I am going to kill both of you." Sesshomaru told them. Sora slapped Sesshomaru in the face, which caused Seita to gasp.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his face. He grabbed Sora by her neck. "You should've never been born Sora." Sesshoumaru hissed at her before breaking her neck and throwing her on the other side of the room.

Seita fell to her knees. "The baby will be stronger than us but she will be hurt many times, she'll grow up wanting to know what happened to her parents, she will be a kind soul, one that you will hurt." Seita said as she looked at him.

Sesshomaru sighed as he placed his hands on her neck. "Sleep well Seita." Sesshomaru told her and snapped her neck as well. Seita blinked her eyes and dropped to the floor. Sesshomaru looked at the your girls bodies.

"What a waste." Sesshomaru said and left his study. "Bankotsu, you know what to do." Sesshomaru told him and walked outside. Soon, the clean up crew had arrived and they disposed of the bodies.

Bankotsu came back out after everything was done. "So how is your newest follower doing?" Bankotsu asked him.

"He's doing fine I think he might replace you as my second in command." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Really well that means I'll have more free time." he said .

The young man came downstairs he smelled d human blood. "What a shame." Naraku said as he walked outside.

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Sesshoumaru I was wondering if you mind if I went out to explore on my own?" Naraku asked him.

"Ready to get laid?" Bankotsu asked him.

"I just fine myself more calm around strangers." Naraku told him.

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at him. "Okay, so I need a piece of ass." Naraku told him. "Be back before morning." Sesshomaru told him.

"I will, wouldn't want to get burned to a crisp." Naraku told him and walked out of the study.

"I'll be glad when he takes over my job." Bankotsu said to Sesshomaru.

"Oh, why is that?" Sesshomaru asked him.

Bankotsu looked at Sesshomaru. "It's been a while." Bankotsu told him.

* * *

Midoriko was out with her sister. "So Midoriko how's married life treating you?" her sister asked her. "Tsubaki it's great I can have sex anytime I want. she told her.

"So Sesshoumaru is leaving you alone?" she asked her.

"Yes." she told her.

"Good." Tsubaki said as A man with long black hair came into the restaurant.

"Mmm, He's hot." Tsubaki said to Midoriko.

" He's out of your league." Midoriko told her.

"That's mean." Tsubaki said as he came over in their direction. Midoriko dropped her napkin.

The man bent down and picked it up." Here you go." he said to her.

"Thank you." she said .

"I'm Naraku by the way." he said to Midoriko.

"My name is Midoriko and this is my sister Tsubaki." she said to him.

"Is nice to meet you." Tsubaki said as she reached for his hand and shook it.

"Won't you please join us?" Tsubaki asked him.

"Well, look at the time, I must be getting back home. I'll call you." Midoriko said to her sister and left the restaurant.

"Please sit." Tsubaki told Naraku.,

"Love to, but my lunch was apparently on the to go menu." Naraku said and left.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was sitting in the living room looking at the news when Naraku walked in. "Have fun?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No she left before I could really do anything, she was really beautiful, black hair dark eyes, I think she was pregnant though." He told Sesshoumaru.

"She had a sister but she didn't appeal to me." Naraku told him.

"Did you get a name?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yeah Tsubaki and Midoriko. they were both nice to me." Naraku told him and went upstairs.

Bankotsu laughed . "Seems Midoriko and Tsubaki are having fun, I don't remember her going out when she was with you." Bankotsu said as he laughed again.

"Shut up or I will end your life by draining your blood myself." Sesshomaru told him.

"Yes sir." Bankotsu said and quickly closed his mouth. Sesshomaru stood up and walked upstairs to Naraku's room. Sesshomaru walked into Naraku's room and closed the door behind him.

"Did you say Midoriko?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Yes, what about her? Do you know her? Does she upset you?" Naraku asked him as he changed his shirt.

"I know her she has something that belongs to me." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Oh, ok well she left rather fast." Naraku told him as he walked over to the mirror and pulled out a necklace.

"What is that?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Just a necklace my parent's gave me. nothing special, claim it can protect the one I love." Naraku told him. "If you don't need anything I like to go to sleep." Naraku said to him.

"Do what you please with Tsubaki but Midoriko's life is mine." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I understand." Naraku said to him. Sesshoumaru walked out the room.

* * *

A few months later Midoriko decided to visit Sesshoumaru, since he had begun to make threats against her baby's father.

"Well, well." Kagura said as she let Midoriko in the house. "Back are we?" Kagura asked her.

Midoriko looked to be 5 months. "Just tell him I'm here." Midoriko said to her.

"No need, he's right behind you." Kagura told her. Midoriko turned around and saw Sesshomaru hovering over her. "We can talk in my study." Sesshomaru told her. Midoriko followed Sesshomaru to his study and he closed and locked the door behind them. "It's been a while." Sesshomaru said to her as he sat down.

"It's been to long." She responded as she remained standing.

"You can sit." Sesshomaru told her.

"It feels better to stand." Midoriko told him as she smiled at him.

"What is that you need?" Sesshoumaru asked her

"I need you to leave my husband alone stop your threats." she said as she rubbed her stomach.

"All I did was put out the word that he's to weak to protect you." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Sesshoumaru I love him, leave him alone please, just be happy for me I don't need this stress with my pregnancy it' s bad enough that I'm gaining all this weight. She told him.

"Yes about that your baby I want it once she or he is born." he told her.

Midoriko's eye went wide than narrowed. "Keep your vile hands away from my offspring!" she screeched.

Bankotsu and Kagura heard the screech all the way in the other room.

Sesshomaru blinked. "That is what you think of me? Vile? I'll show you vile." Sesshomaru hissed at her as he stood up. "Dayu, your so called love of your life, will die by my hands within hours of that baby being born." Sesshomaru told her as he walked over to her.

"Sesshomaru, please I'm sorry." She responded as her back hit the wall.

"Sorry? You think your sorry now? Just wait until the day I come for that baby." Sesshomaru told her in a dangerous tone.

Midoriko looked at him. "I won't let you I'll leave the country." she told him.

"You'll never make it and then there is your sister, how would you feel if she was killed?" he asked her as he stepped away from her.

Midoriko walked over to the door. "Please unlock it." she said to him.

"I might consider sparing his life if you leave him now." Sesshomaru said to her. "Never what we had was a mistake you took advantage of a 17 year old girl." she told him.

"You came to me." Sesshomaru told her as he walked over to her.

"It was a mistake then." She told him. Sesshomaru opened the door. Sesshomaru and Midoriko walked down stairs to the front door.

"You rather have him die then for you to just simply walk away from him?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes." She answered.

"Then you are indeed a fool. Enjoy him while you can. You two have very little time together." Sesshomaru told her.

"Can we live it in peace then?" She asked him as she walked out of the house.

"No." Sesshomaru answered and closed the door.

* * *

Midoriko began spending more time at with Dayu, the two went shopping for the crib and all the clothes they would need for their baby. She was 7 months now. "I love you." Midoriko said to him.

"I love you too." Dayu told her.

"I have to go to work I'll be late so you be careful call me if anything happens." Dayu said to her as he kissed her on her stomach and walked out the house.

Midoriko called Tsubaki , she told her she would meet her at the restaurant. . She was walking down the street . When she saw him. she started running from Sesshoumaru. She was out of breath she just wanted to get away from the vampire king.

She stopped when she came to a dead end. "Sesshoumaru please let me be ." the young woman said as she backed further into the wall.

"Midoriko you look scared." he said to her.

"You carry The One." He said to her as he caressed her face Midoriko looked at The Vampire King.

"I know who I carry, and her name will live forever. She will be considered a hero." Midoriko told him. Sesshomaru ran his thumb across her lips. Sesshomaru licked his lips and then he kissed her. Midoriko tried to struggle in his strong arms, but she was powerless against him. Midoriko began to silently cry as Sesshomaru invaded her mouth. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms tightly around her body.

"Through your child, I will have you." Sesshomaru told her and let her go. Sesshomaru walked away from her.

* * *

A few months had passed Dayu had been killed before Midoriko's eyes, she was at home with her baby. "Kagome I'm sorry you'll never know your daddy but you have his blue eyes ." Midoriko said as she finished making herself something to eat.

Midoriko was playing with Kagome when her doorbell ran. "Probably your Aunt." Midoriko said as she got up and went to answer the door .

" Took you long enough." Midoriko said till she saw Sesshoumaru standing at the door. "Invite me in." Sesshoumaru said to her.

'Come in." Midoriko said as she walked over to Kagome and looked at her in her crib.

"I knew that you would come." She told him.

"Really?" Sesshomaru said.

"I was starting to wonder if you were killed." she told him as she let him. Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he walked into her house. "What took you so long?" She asked him as she went back to do the dishes. "My father, fathered a half-breed." Sesshomaru told her.

"I wont be taking her now, in fact you probably wont see me again until the day you die." Sesshomaru told her.

"How nice of you." She responded

The baby cried, Midoriko went over to her and picked her up. "Shh it's ok." Midoriko said as she held her close. Sesshoumaru looked at the young baby.

"You know maybe I will be taking her now." Sesshomaru told her.

"But she still needs to be breast fed." She responded.

Sesshomaru growled. "I have already taken care of that." Sesshomaru told her as he walked closer to Midoriko and her child. "If you really want her then you will have to kill me." She told him.

"Fine." He told her. "Put the child down." Sesshomaru told her.

"Fuck you!" Midoriko yelled as she held her baby close to her. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and hissed at him.

"I'm going to kill you Midoriko." Sesshoumaru said to her before walking out the house. . Sesshoumaru was true to his word.

As Kagome grew so did her powers her mom remarried this time to a half vampire and she now had another child a daughter named Rin..

"Mommy when will daddy be home?" a 4 year old Kagome asked her.

" Soon sweetie in the meantime let's go to the park." she told her. The three went to the park Kagome was playing with a ball while Rin sat in her stroller.

Sesshomaru watched from the shadows as Kagome ran over to Midoriko. After a few minutes, Kagome walked back over to where she was playing. Sesshomaru followed her.

"Hello Kagome." Sesshomaru told her.

"Hi! Who are you are how do you know my name?" Kagome asked him.

"I am an old friend of the families." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh okay, well then I guess that means that I can talk to you." Kagome told him.

"True, for I am no stranger." Sesshomaru told her.

Midoriko finished feeding Rin and stood up. Midoriko looked around for Kagome . she ran over to her leaving Rin in her stroller. "Get away from her, Kagome honey go watch Rin." Midoriko told her. "Ok mommy, bye mister." Kagome said as and ran over to Rin.

"You said I wouldn't see you until the day I died, leave my daughter alone she is just a baby let her make up her mind please." She said to him.

"Just leave us alone I want to raise my daughters in peace, if you don't leave me alone I will move and you will never find her." she warned him.

"Do you think because we once slept together you can tell me what to do?" he asked her.

"That was a mistake stay away from my family before I kill you." she warned him.

"Remember, I said that you would only see me the day that you died." Sesshomaru warned her just before he walked away from her.

"I guess that means that I am going to die today???" She asked herself. Midoriko walked back over to her children. "Let's go home and bake something." She told them.

"Bake what?" Kagome asked her.

"Any thing that you want." Her mother told her with a smile on her face as they walked home.

When they got home Midoriko put Rin in her playpen. Kagome followed her mommy into the kitchen. "Kagome I want you to know that I love you, and that I want you to look out for your sister and daddy." Midoriko told her as s he started to cry. "Mommy why are you crying?" Kagome asked her. "Just happy that I had you." she told her as she bent down and hugged her . "I'm home. Midoriko's husband said to her. Kagome ran to him and hugged him.

"Daddy." she said as she kissed him.

"How's my girls?" he asked her.

"Mommy was crying." Kagome told him. Her stepfather stood up and walked into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I saw him in the park he's going to kill me." she told him.

"Like hell he is, I will get Rin. You and Kagome get into the car." He told her.

"No, I want you, Rin and Kagome to leave. He wants to kill me and if we run, he will kill you too. The girls are going to need some one to protect them." She told him.

"Then call your mother to come over and get the girls, because if your going to wait for him, then I am going to wait for him." He told her.

Midoriko picked up the phone but there was no answer she left an message on her mom's machine and hung up. They heard the doorknob rattling. Midoriko ran in the other room she handed Rin to Kagome. "Kagome stay under the table and be quite." Midoriko told her.

The front door was kicked in. "Please let me raise her." she said as her husband came in the room.

"Daddy!" Kagome screamed.

" Stay there Kagome." her father said to her.

"Michael leave." Midoriko whispered to him. "I love you raise them for me." she told him.

"Midoriko get the girls and go." Michael yelled at her.

Midoriko looked at him as he dodged Sesshoumaru's attacks. Kagome came out from under the table with Rin in her arms. Midoriko placed her hand over Kagome's eyes as Michael was killed.

Midoriko looked away as Michael's body fell to the floor .Kagome jumped when she felt something hit her feet.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome out of her mother's arm, causing her to drop Rin. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut.

Sesshomaru turned Kagome around where she faced her mother. Midoriko had already picked up Rin.

"Put the infant back down, wouldn't want to kill it too." Sesshomaru told her in a toneless voice. Midoriko went to set Rin in the corner. Kagome opened her eyes and noticed that Sesshomaru was glaring at her mother. Kagome took this time to bite Sesshomaru in the hand. Sesshomaru growled as he flung her to the floor. Kagome grabbed Rin and tried to hide under the kitchen table.

"You are so special my little one." She said to Kagome

Mommy."Kagome said to her.

"It's ok Kagome I want you to go on grow up get married and have a family of your own, you and Rin deserve that." she said to her. Midoriko stood up, she wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Midoriko. "Close your eyes Kagome." Midoriko said to her.

Kagome closed her eyes all she heard was Sesshoumaru speak . "I will enjoy her and her powers." He said to Midoriko before he ended her life.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes as he felt a hand gently run across his face. Sesshoumaru grabbed the hand and sat up, pulling the hand's owner into his lap. "Your mother, took some thing from me, and in return I killed her. Don't make me do the same to you Kagome." Sesshomaru told her in a deadly tone.


	13. Chapter 13

Special Thanks To The Lost and BrokenButterFly

So If I don't get anyreviews for Left Behind no more updates on any of the stories

* * *

Previous:

"How are the vampire part of me?" Kagome asked her.

"I was sealed away, but I am back, and now we are going to join and kill Sesshomaru." She told her as they walked closer together. Kagome and her vampire part walked into each other and became one.

"You said that this wouldn't happen!" Uma yelled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and Kagome cocked her head at him and smiled.

Now

Sesshoumaru threw Melissa to the ground. "You finally showed up." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome looked at him.

Kagome began to walk towards him when she started to bleed, the blood poured out of her. She placed her hand on her stomach the wound the fatal wound that Naraku had given her some how reopened.

Kagome fell to the ground on her knees. "It's hurts doesn't it?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"My poor little half breed." Sesshoumaru cooed as he walked over to her. Kagome looked up at him.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed as the pain overtook her.

Sesshoumaru bent down to her and touched her face. Kagome looked at him. She shrank back at the sight of him.

Melissa sat up and looked at Kagome. The human in her was fighting the vampire. Sesshoumaru sat up looking at Kagome. "I'm always prepared." he said as he pulled out a small bottle with a blackish liquid. He took the top off and looked at Kagome.

"You're all mine." he hissed as he poured the liquid down her throat.

Kagome screamed as the liquid burned her throat. Naraku, Julian, Dayu, And Sakura came out the house. "What are you doing to her?!" Sakura screamed.

The pain was to much for Kagome and she passed out.

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and looked down at her. "I have sealed the vampire in her back up." Sesshoumaru said to them. Naraku growled as he walked towards Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru put her down." Naraku growled at him.

"You're weak just like her father you can't kill me Naraku you should be glad that I am letting you live." Sesshoumaru said to him as he walked over to Melissa. Sesshoumaru nodded to Kagura. Kagura hit Melissa upside the head knocking her out. Uma and Kagura put Melissa in the back of the car. Sesshomaru placed Kagome in the back with Melissa and closed the car door.

"No Please Sesshoumaru don't take my mom." Sakura begged him.

Sesshomaru turned to look at Sakura. "You'd be a perfect addition to my manor, you can still come if you wish. Swear your life to me to see your mom every day." Sesshomaru told her. "Your asking me to give up my freedom to be with my mom?" Sakura asked him.

"You will not be losing your freedom." Sesshomaru lied. "Come or don't come, it's your choice." Sesshomaru told her.

Naraku grabbed Sakura. "Daddy please I need to be with her!" Sakura screamed.

"You know and I know he will hurt you." Naraku said to her.

Sakura nodded her head. Julian and Dayu growled at Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, Julian and Dayu." Sakura said as she closed her eyes and threw her Father, and brothers to the ground knocking them out. Sakura walked over to Sesshoumaru. "You have my life." Sakura said to him as she looked in the back of the car to see her mom and Melissa both unconscious.

"You made a very wise decision. Imagine the look on your mother's face when she wakes up and sees you." Sesshomaru told her. Sakura got into the back seat and next to her mother. Sesshomaru looked back at Naraku, Dayu and Julian.

"He's my son, he should be with me!" Sesshoumaru's inner beast screamed. Sesshomaru got into the back on the car with Sakura.

"Back to the manor." Sesshomaru told the driver.

When they arrived at the manor the driver parked the car.

A few vampires came out to the car and one picked Melissa up while Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up.

Sakura followed Sesshoumaru in the house. Kagura, Uma, Selene and Faith walked in closing the door behind them.

Sakura looked at her mom as Sesshoumaru laid Kagome down on the couch. Melissa was seated in the chair opposite of Kagome. Sakura looked at her mom. "She will wake soon." Sesshoumaru told her.

"What about Melissa?" she asked him.

"I plan on killing her soon." Sesshomaru told her as he walked into the kitchen. "What!!?!? You bastard! You cant do that! I don't care who you are! You cant just take a life!" Sakura yelled at him as she followed him.

"Sakura, you need to learn your place." Sesshomaru told her in a simple tone.

"I'm only here for my mom." Sakura told him.

"Oh, I think your here for a different reason." Sesshomaru told her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"Your powers Sakura, You're going to be my little weapon as I told your mom after you were born." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Sakura looked at him and walked out the room and back to where her mom and Melissa were still sleeping.

Melissa slowly opened her eyes. "Melissa you're awake." Sakura said to her.

"Sakura where are we?" Melissa asked her.

"Where at Sesshoumaru's" she said to her.

"Okay, I understand why I am here, but what in the hell are you doing here!?!" Melissa asked her.

"Calm down. Sakura is in no harm." Sesshomaru told her as he walked into her view. "Sakura, are you sleeping with him?" She asked her.

"Why hell no! Why would you even ask such a stupid question like that?" Sakura yelled at her. "Could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here." Kagome said as she woke up.

"Mom!" Sakura said as she walked over to her. Kagome eyes blinked.

"Sakura you're okay where's your daddy, is that bastard dead?" Kagome asked her. "Dad is uh knocked out and Sesshoumaru is." Sakura said

"I'm right here." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome.

Kagome sat straight up. "What the how did I get here, you jerk!" she yelled at him. Kagome ran her tongue over her teeth to find no fangs.

"Your vampire has been sealed." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Why you...how did...oh forget it..." Kagome said. Kagome turned to look at Sakura. "Why are you here?" She asked her.. "

"I came to stay with you." Sakura told her.

"Do you know what you just did?" Kagome asked her.

"Yes." Sakura told her.

"Okay, well then I am happy that you are here with me Sakura." Kagome told her.

"Really your not mad?" Sakura asked her.

"Eh." Kagome responded as she hugged Sakura.

Melissa looked at Kagome, Sesshoumaru looked at the three "Now to deal with you." Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to Melissa.

"No." Kagome said as she stood up.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "You have no say in this." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Leave her alone haven't you done enough you have Sakura you have what you wanted you bastard, you can't stand the fact that I or my mother stood up to you so you think by killing this bloodline it will change things, I remember what you said to me when you killed her that day." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and back handed her. "Sesshomaru!" Sakura yelled as she ran to her mother' side. "I didn't just hand over my life to you so that I can watch my mother be beaten." Sakura told him.

Melissa jumped on Sesshoumaru's back. Sesshomaru harshly backed up into a wall. Melissa gasped and went limp.

: Kagome sat up."No!" Kagome said as she ran over to Melissa.

"Wake up please." Kagome said to her.

Melissa opened her eyes. "It's ok Kagome." Melissa said to her.

"No Melissa don't leave me." Kagome said to her.

"Your mom loved you Kagome she knew she was going to die before you were born." Melissa said to her.

"I wasn't meant to be happy was I?" Kagome asked her.

"Kagome you'll be okay." Melissa told her before taking her last breath.

: Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru. "You son of a bitch!" She yelled at him.

She jumped on him. I would of done the same thing to any one." Sesshomaru told her. ""Let my daughter go." Kagome told him.

"I can leave when I want to mom, he told me that I still have my freedom." Sakura told her.

"And you actually believed that?" Kagome asked her. Sakura looked at Sesshomaru

"You lied to me?" Sakura asked him. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"You actually think I would let someone with your powers have freedom?" he asked her. "Kagura show Sakura to her room." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagura nodded her head and took Sakura up to her new bedroom. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Why are you keeping me here?" Kagome asked him.

"You are here for my own damn amusement." Sesshomaru told her.

"What am I? A damn theme ride?" Kagome asked him.

"You could be." Sesshomaru told her as he grabbed her arm.

"I think not." Kagome responded.

Sesshomaru walked Kagome to her room. "Now, you be a good little human and stay in your room. I am in need of talking to Sakura." Sesshomaru told her. Sesshomaru closed Kagome's door and locked it.

* * *

He then walked into Sakura's room.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked him.

"Now be nice I know you were raised to have manners." Sesshoumaru said to her. "That's to those that deserve it, where is my mom?" she asked him.

"In her room, now I want you to begin practice with Uma she will train you on what I expect from you. "Sesshoumaru told her.

"Whatever." Sakura said to him. "You're not going to you know?" she asked him.

"Make you beg for me?" he asked her.

"You pervert I'm not into old men." she said to him.

"That might change Sakura." he told her and walked out her room.

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed, she heard the door open and in walked Kagura. "So much like your mom." Kagura said to her.

"Shove it you stupid moron." Kagome told her.

"Excuse me? I know that you didn't just talk to me like that." Kagura told her as she walked over to her. Kagome jumped on Kagura and began to bang her head into the ground. Sesshomaru walked into the room and pulled Kagome off of Kagura. Kagura stood up and slapped Kagome in the face while Sesshomaru held her. Sesshomaru let go of Kagome. "Have fun girls." Sesshomaru said and walked out of the room.

Kagome punched Kagura in the jaw. Kagura growled

"You bitch you think a weak human like you can beat me!" Kagura hissed.

"I won't kill you Kagome don't want to face his wrath but I will beat you half to death." Kagura told her as she ran at her. Kagome dodged the attack .

Kagura kicked Kagome in her leg making her fall to the floor. "Get off of me." Kagome screamed at her.

"You're nothing but a replacement for your bitch of a mother." Kaguya hissed.

The bed room door busted open and Kagura was jumped on. Hands found their way around Kagura's neck and began to choke her. Kagome looked up to see who was doing it. "Sakura, you can stop, it's okay." Kagome told her.

"I'm not going to stop until I snap her neck!" Sakura yelled.

Kagome's eyes went wide. Sakura slammed Kagura into the floor and walked out of the room. Kagome walked over to Kagura. Kagome gasped.

* * *

Kagura was dead. Kagome ran out the room to find her daughter.

"Sakura what did you do?!" Kagome yelled at her as she saw Sesshoumaru talking to her. "She was hurting you." Sakura said to her.

"You killed her, you had no right you weren't raised to do this." Kagome said to her.

"It's like I told you Kagome "Sakura is already corrupted she likes to hurt people that are in lower rank then she is."

"This your fault Kagura is dead now." She said to him.

"Sakura please go with Uma." Sesshoumaru said to her.

When Sakura was gone, Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. Kagome placed her hand on the side of his face. "Let the humans live." she said to him.

"Give me on good reason why I should do as you ask?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Sesshomaru, I will...uh...I will warm your bed for one night." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru smirked. "I'll pass." Sesshomaru told her.

"Two nights?" Kagome asked him.

"No." Sesshomaru told her.

"A full month." Kagome told him.

"I'm still thinking no." Sesshomaru answered.

"Well then you tell me how long." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Kagome, I don't want your worn out body." Sesshomaru told her.

"Worn out body!" Kagome yelled. Kagome was fuming Kagome bit Sesshoumaru on his neck. Sesshoumaru growled his neck was bleeding. "Does the truth hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked as he placed his hand on his neck.

"Worn out body what's wrong with my body you wanted it not to long ago you jerk, are my breasts not big enough for you?!" she yelled

"What is your recent obsession with me!?" Sesshomaru half yelled at her.

"Obsessed? I'm not obsessed! I am far from being freaking obsessed!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Then what in the hell is your problem?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I don't have a problem...but I do know that I am not obsessed with you." Kagome told him.

"Your horny aren't you?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"In your dreams." Kagome quickly answered.

"Then this conversation is over." he said to her. Kagome growled as he walked passed her and went up to his room. Kagome bit her lip.

"Self centered vampire." she said as she walked up the stairs and to his room.

Kagome closed the door she heard him moving around in the bathroom. "I'll fix him". she said she took all but her bra and panties off, and laid down on his bed waiting for him to come in.

Sesshomaru walked out the bath room and over to his bed. He laid down in his bed and covered up. Sesshomaru rolled over and noticed that there was a body laying next to him. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and caught a scent. Sesshomaru smirked. "I knew that you couldn't resist me Sakura." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his hands around Kagome's body.

"Sakura!, you bastard." Kagome screamed as she sat up in the bed.

"Kagome!?". Sesshoumaru yelled.

"You sick fiend you think you can have my other daughter as well?. Kagome screeched as she got out the bed.

"What are doing?" he asked her.

"I was going to give myself to you." she said and then covered her mouth.

"You're in heat." he said to her.

"Yeah well I'm stay in heat you're not touching me." she told him.

: "Who said I wanted to touch you?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"You...Errrrrrrrrrrrr...I want to rip your arm off and beat you with it!!!" Kagome yelled at him as she got dressed. "Well that is an over reaction." Sesshomaru told her.

"I could just...I could...oh for get it. I'm going to bed." Kagome told him and walked out of his room. _"She only wants me when she hates me."_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"_What is wrong with me, Why do I want him, after all his done could I be in love with him., no he killed my mom"_ she said

The next morning Kagome was sleeping peacefully. She woke up and yawned, she got out her bed and walked out her room and down the stairs to see Sesshoumaru, she walked passed him and out to the garden. Sakura came down a few minutes later. "Morning." Sakura said

"You have manners unlike some one else." Sesshoumaru said.

"And that's coming from the mouth that said I didn't have any manners last night." Sakura told him as she stole his muffin. Sakura took a bite out of Sesshomaru's muffin and gave it back to him.

"So, what all happened last night? I heard some one scream my name from your room." Sakura told him.

"You did?" He asked her.

"Yes, that and along with the word bastard." Sakura told him.

"Your mother got in my bed last night and I made the simple mistake of thinking that it was you." Sesshomaru told her.

Sakura looked at him. "I will never be in your bed so you just keep dreaming." she said to him.

"Why was she in your bed, never mind I don't want to know." Sakura said to him. Kagome walked back in and saw Sakura. She kissed her on the forehead and continued to ignore Sesshoumaru.

"Mom are you okay?" Sakura asked her.

"I'm fine honey don't worry about me I've seen worst." Kagome said as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"I've been stabbed held against my will, watched my family be wiped out, had four kids one was killed by power hungry vampire, who replaced me with my dead mother." she told her

"That's...nice...mom." Sakura slowly said.

"I'm going back up to my room." Kagome told them and left.

* * *

"So Sesshomaru, how about you take me shopping?" Sakura asked him.

"How about I take you shopping in Paris instead?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Really?" Sakura asked her.

"Yes, but it will just be me and you, your mom will have to stay here and you won't be able to leave my sight." Sesshomaru told her.

"Anything to go to Paris." Sakura told him. "But I'm still not sleeping with you." She told him.

: Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru and Sakura walked out the house when she was sure they were gone she walked out her room.

"Kagome." Selene said to her.

Kagome looked at her. "I see he bought the whole act of you being on his side." Kagome said.

"Yeah he did." Selene told her, and hugged her. "Let's get out of here." Selene told her. "Wait where is Uma?" Kagome asked her.

"Seeping." Selene said.

"We have to be prepared in case Sakura turns to his side.

"Already on it." Selene said as they walked out the house.

"First we have to build a type of house to protect the humans and half breeds ." Kagome told her as she got in the car with Selene.

"Let's get you to Naraku shall we?" she asked her.

Selene started the car and drove away from the manor.

A few hours later, Sesshomaru and Sakura returned home. "Oh god! Your back!" Uma said as she quickly backed away from Sesshomaru.

"They must of made it out." Sakura thought to herself.

"Kagome and Selene are gone." Uma told him. Sesshomaru turned to look at Sakura. "Did you have something to do with this?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Nope." Sakura told him as she grabbed her bags. Sakura smiled as she walked up stairs to her room. "Stupid vampire...oh crap...I'm here...alone with said stupid vampire." Sakura thought to herself.

"Selene was one of them." Sesshoumaru growled.

"That's not the worst of it." Uma said as her voice cracked.

"What else?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Kagome has hid all the humans and half breeds." Uma said to him.

"Come again?" Sesshoumaru growled

"The humans they have all gone missing ." Uma said to him.

"Where were you?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I was asleep." Uma told him.

"Asleep?" Sesshomaru asked her. Uma nodded her head. "I think I'm going to kill you." Sesshomaru told her.


	14. Chapter 14

Special Thanks To The Lost and Broken ButterFly. Mae this chapter is for you

* * *

Uma backed away from her creator. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru." Uma said to him.

Sesshoumaru growled.

"You said you had no feelings for Kagome though." She said to him.

Sesshoumaru flashed his fangs at her. "I don't give a damn what I said, Midoriko's daughter is mine I decide whether she lives or die!" he yelled at Uma.

Uma nodded her head. "And Sakura?" she asked him.

"Sakura is my weapon, she will be taken care of, Kagome is and always will be mine she can be broken she is human after all." he told her.

"You love Kagome that's why you've been acting this way, your scent changes when she is around." Uma said to him.

"What business is it of yours?" Sesshomaru hissed at her.

"Your right, forgive me master." Uma told him.

"Go to your room before I put an end to your fruitless worthless life." Sesshomaru told her in a deadly tone. Uma bowed her head at Sesshomaru and ran up the stairs and into her room. Sesshomaru grabbed his keys again and left the manor. He got back into his car and backed out of the drive way.

* * *

: Kagome and Selene were walking into Naraku's house. "'Naraku, Julian, Dayu are you guys home? " Selene yelled. No one answered.

"They must be out." Kagome told her.

"Yeah, perhaps they are grocery shopping." Selene told her.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table.

"You ok?" Selene asked her.

"I'm fine I just hope Sakura is ok." She said to her. Selene sat down next to her.

"I'm sure she'll be ok, my concern is Sesshoumaru, how will he react when he finds out I was a spy?" Selene asked her.

"I don't know, probably mad won't like it that he was tricked." Kagome told her with a smile. "It serves him right though insulting me, the jerk he is so, I hate him." Kagome told her.

"Well you go take a shower, I'm go see of I can find the men and I use that term loosely." Selene told her and left the house.

Kagome sighed and stood up. She walked out of the kitchen and was walking through the living room when the front door quickly swung open. Kagome's eyes went wide as she saw who had done it . "Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered.

"I didn't say that you could leave the house Kagome." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome looked at him and then at the stairs. Kagome quickly ran up the stairs with Sesshomaru quickly following her. Kagome made it to the bathroom and slammed the door in Sesshoumaru's face, just barley touching his nose. Kagome locked the door.

"Why is that humans think that locked doors can stop me?" Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Sesshomaru, please just go away." Kagome told him.

"I want to see you." Sesshomaru told her.

"Yeah, only to kill me." Kagome told him.

"Open the door Kagome I want to talk to you." he said to her

"Stay away from me Sesshoumaru I don't want anything to do with you, you murderer." she said to him.

"Must we dwell on the past?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Why are you here I'm just a human I don't have anything that you could want you have my daughter." she told him.

"You know I can stand out here for long time." he told her.

"You can rot in hell for all I care, you sex fiend." She said as she stayed by the door. Sesshoumaru sighed. "Open the door I'm not going to hurt you." Sesshoumaru said.

"No, you just want to know what I did with your food supply." she said.

"I could care less about that Kagome." Sesshomaru told her.

"Then what do you want?" Kagome asked him.

"Open the door and I will tell you." Sesshomaru told her.

"Might as well, I'm going to die sooner or later." Kagome said to herself more then to Sesshomaru.

Kagome slowly opened the bathroom door.

"Actually you have a few hundred more years to live." Sesshomaru told her.

"You come in here and talk to me, rather keep all the blood in one section of the house." Kagome told him and opened the door up so that he could walk into the bathroom. Kagome sat down on the edge of the tub.

"So why haven't you hit me yet?"Kagome asked him.

"I said I wasn't going to hurt you." he told her.

Kagome looked at him keeping her guard up. "About what I said about your body before I left." he started to say. Kagome glared at him.

"You mean my worn out body?, who do you think you're, so I'm not young like I use to be, I was willing to sleep with you but that was last night, so I'm not the beauty my mom was, just a replacement that's all I was to you, you got my blood made you stronger I had your offspring, you killed my sister, so what do want here?, no what I'll make it easy for you bite me." she said as she tilted her head to the side

Sesshomaru placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder and gently ran his fingers across her neck. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a tight and inviting embrace.

"Lets straighten a few things out. You are not your mother, you never will be. You mother was a whore, your not. You know damn well that you still got what it takes in mind, body, spirit and soul. I didn't actually mean to kill your sister, if I could turn back time, I would fix it." Sesshomaru told her.

"So then you lied to me last night about my body?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes and I knew that you were not Sakura." Sesshomaru told her.

"Then why did you do it? Telling me that my body was worn out, it really hurt me, more then what has happened in the past." Kagome told him

. "I have spent so long trying to make you want me the way I want you, and I guess when it finally happened...out of the blue...I wasn't able to think okay." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome looked at him. "Why are you telling me this?" Kagome asked him.

"Because I love you." he said to her. Kagome shook her head.

"Say that again?" she asked him.

"I said I'm in love with you."he told her.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "You're funny, you know that Sesshoumaru I mean you've said and done a lot of things but this is funny, in love with me you've finally lost it." she said as she got of his embrace.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "This is your way of making me trust you so I won't see it coming when you kill my other kids and anyone else I love." she said to him.

"I understand why you don't believe me, but it's true. In fact Sakura can leave when she wants. I'm making ever one else leave too, I even found one of those blood banks." Sesshomaru told her.

"Sesshoumaru...I..." Kagome started to say but was interrupted by some one opening the front door. "I'll get rid of them." Kagome told him.

"No need to, just distract them so that I may be able to leave with out causing any problems." Sesshoumaru told her.

"I have a better idea." Kagome told him as she grabbed his hand. Kagome dragged Sesshomaru down stairs. "Kagome." Naraku said.

"What is he doing here?" Julian asked her.

"I came to talk to your mother." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku looked at her. "Dayu, Julian why don't you two leave so the three of us can talk." Naraku said.

"But,." both boys said

"Go." Naraku said to them as he looked at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Julian and Dayu left the house.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked him.

"I came to see my mate, you do remember that I marked her." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I also remember she wanted nothing to do with you." Naraku told him.

The door opened Naraku sighed in walked a woman with long black hair and dark eyes she was dressed in a black dress. Kagome looked at the woman.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked her.

"My name is Kikyou what are you doing in my house?" Kikyou asked her.

"Come again?" Kagome asked her.

"Kagome, I thought that you were gone forever." Naraku told her. Kagome looked away from him and smiled. She smiled to herself, to try to keep her dignity.

"Do the kids know?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes." Naraku told her.

"How long has this been going on?" Kagome asked him as she turned around to look at him.

"It started about two months after you died." Naraku told her.

Kagome took a deep breath. "It's funny you know. Today a lover tells me he has found another and an enemy becomes a lover." Kagome told him. Naraku didn't say anything.

"I'm going to leave." Kagome told them and left.

"I'm going to go too." Sesshomaru said and followed Kagome.

* * *

Sesshoumaru caught up with her. "Did you know?" she asked him.

"No he went away after you died, had no idea he had found someone else." he told her. "Wow, I was going to make love to him tonight somehow when I came back , which I still don't get. I'm a virgin." she said in a whisper.

"Say that again?" Sesshoumaru said to her.

"I'm a virgin!" she yelled.

"Your new body is a virgin?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes." Kagome told him.

"Well, I can help you with that." Sesshomaru told her as he picked her up.

Kagome smiled. "Do I have to go back with you?" Kagome asked him.

"You don't have to, but I would like for you too. Besides, where else would you go?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I don't want to see her right now." Kagome told him.

"Sakura?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Sakura knew and she didn't tell me." Kagome said to herself more then to Sesshomaru.


	15. Another Child

Special Thanks To ChestnutMare, Thanbk you for all your help

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome as she laid in his arms, He was thinking so many things, One at last he would be the first one to have her, two he would finally have her under his control thanks to Naraku's dumb move on sleeping with another woman. Sesshoumaru walked to his car and opened the passenger seat and sat Kagome down inside and then closed the door. He then called Uma. 

"Hello." Uma said into the phone.

"Uma, where is Sakura?" he asked her.

"Master she is practicing as of now." she told him.

"Have Sakura in my study, I'll be there in 10 minutes." he told her and hung up

* * *

At the house... 

Sakura was training in th dojo with a pair of daggers she'd found in there. She didn't know why she wanted to use daggers, but they just called to her. She was doing some pretty amazing moves until she was interrupted.

"Sakura, you're looking good, but Sesshoumaru-Sama has requested you be in his office in 10 minutes." Uma told Sakura.

"Well I guess I better go change then huh?" Sakura asked.

"I would think so, you wouldn't want the master to get offended that you weren't looking your best, not to say you don't look nice." Uma said quickly hoping she wouldn't get in trouble.

"You are right Uma-San, don't worry, I'm not offended." Sakura laughed, she had seen the look of horror that crossed the woman's face.

"Oh okay, now let's get you changed!" Uma said happily.

Uma and Sakura went quickly to Sakura's room and Sakura changed into a blue kimono with silver leaves embroidered on the hem and sleeves. As soon as she was done, Uma and Sakura rushed to Sesshoumaru's study, they had two minutes to spare.

* * *

With Sesshoumaru and Kagome in the car... 

"Kagome I have to stop at the house for a minute so you can just wait in the car." Sesshoumaru said to her as he drove.

"Ok." she said as she looked out the window.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, he finally had Midoriko's daughter. Sesshoumaru drove up to the driveway and parked the car he took the keys out and left Kagome in the car. He opened the door and walked inside, and went straight to his study. He saw Sakura and smirked. "Leave us Uma." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru -sama." Uma said and left.

"You wanted to see me?" Sakura said to him.

"You look nice Sakura, have a seat." he told her as he sat behind his desk.

"Tell me is there anything you've been keeping form your mother?"

Sakura looked at him but didn't answer. "Your silence tells me you have, she knows all about Kikyou, she meant her tonight, I really don't care it just makes things easier for me." he told her

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru stood up and moved from behind his desk. "Your mom is now mine if your dad hadn't been such a fool she would be with him right now." he told her.

"You're planning to use my mom for whatever sick plans you have, I won't let you!" she yelled. Sesshoumaru grabbed Sakura by her throat digging his claws into her neck.

"You're only alive now because I need your powers, other than that you'd be dead just like your pathetic sister and grandmother!" He told her before dropping her to the floor.

Sakura rubbed her neck and looked up at him. "You will continue to train or I will kill Dayu." he told her before walking out the study.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked back out to the car where he had left Kagome and he got back in. "I'm back dear." Sesshoumaru said as he buckled his seat belt. 

"I'm glad, I was getting lonely." Kagome replied as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't we go out?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"You mean like on a date?" Kagome giggled.

"Yes, like a date." Sesshoumaru smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"What are we gonna do Sesshy?"

"Sesshy?"

"Yes Sesshy, I think it's cute." Kagome laughed then kissed Sesshoumaru on the nose.

"Only you can get away with something like that my Kagome." Sesshoumaru told her.

"I better be." She said with a little spice in her voice. Sesshoumaru chuckled a little bit.

"Possessive aren't we?" He asked.

"Oh yes we are, now where are we going?" Kagome replied.

"To the movies and dinner." Sesshoumaru smirked as Kagome squealed happily, this was too easy.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru went to the movies. "What do you want to see?" Sesshoumaru asked her as they walked up to get the tickets.

"Something romantic." she told him as she held his hand.

"Two tickets to Mystical." Sesshoumaru said to the lady.

While Sesshoumaru got the tickets, Kagome walked over to where all the candy and popcorn was .

* * *

While she was looking them over a young man with long silver hair walked over to her, Kagome looked up. "Sess, you're not him." she said after looking at him further. He had blue eyes, he was tall but not as tall as Sesshoumaru, his skin was pale he had blue stripes on each of his cheeks, and a blue moon on his forehead. 

"You look just like her." The man said.

"Who are you?" Kagome finally asked him.

"My name is Kiyomaru ." he told her.

Sesshoumaru walked over to where Kagome was and looked at the male, he growled at the male.

"Well, well I've finally get to meet you." Kiyomaru said to him.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru growled at the new demon.

"Use your nose, daddy." Kiyomaru snapped back.

"You smell like Midoriko and myself..." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Well it seems your nose still works with your age hmm?" Kiyomaru laughed.

"Ummm so does this mean you are my brother?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well it's kinda complicated Kagome." Kiyomaru looked at her and smiled.

"I bet, nothing in this family is ever easy." Kagome sighed.

"How did I not know you existed?" Sesshoumaru asked, still shocked to know he actually had an heir with Midoriko, no wonder Julian did not have the crescent moon on his brow.

"I hid myself."Kiyomaru stated simply.

"Oh wait a minute!" Kagome broke in.

"What?" The males both asked at the same time.

"If you are my mother's son and Sesshoumaru's son, that makes you my half brother and my step-son." Kagome then fainted.

"Oh she's right, ewww!" Kiyomaru winced. "Sesshoumaru, you really are twisted."

"Why don't we go home and discuss this further." Sesshoumaru growled at Kiyomaru while holding the now unconscious Kagome.

Sesshoumaru drove back to the house with and unconscious Kagome in the back of the car, and Kiyoumaru sitting in the front seat.

The ride back to the Manor was quite. Sesshoumaru parked the car and carried Kagome inside the house with Kiyomaru following behind him. Sesshoumaru laid Kagome down on the couch. He then turned to look at his son. "Start explaining." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I'll never know what my mom saw in you, of course she was only 17 when you started bothering her." Kiyomaru said to him.

"Your mom was one of a kind." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I felt it when you ended her life, you've done everything just to get your hands on my sister, and that ends now , I don't trust you I don't give a damn if you're the Vampire King, you've done so many heinous things to both my sisters, you killed Rin, then somehow you had Kagome killed , and now she's back, I know she fears you and I know that you know, and you enjoy it,." Kiyomaru growled

Sesshoumaru smirked. "My dear son I rule this city and everyone in it, your mother meant nothing to me." he told her.

"Now I haven't yet killed one of my offsprings , though your younger brother has come close to it." Sesshoumaru said as he turned to see Kagome waking up.

"Welcome back my mate, I trust you slept well?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome.

"I feel much better now."Kagome growled.

"Do not growl at me woman." Sesshoumaru hissed at her, now noticing her eyes were red.

"Now, now daddy, be nice to sissy." Kiyomaru smirked.

"What did you do whelp?" Sesshoumaru growled at Kiyomaru as he grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall. Kiyomaru looked amused if anything.

"I healed her you ass. You broke her and it was my duty to fix her."Kiyomaru answered.

"Sesshoumaru, let my brother go. I am your mate whether I like it or not and I command it." Kagome hissed as she stood up.

Sesshoumaru dropped his son to the floor. "Do you think this changes anything?" Sesshoumaru asked Kiyomaru.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kiyomaru said as he stood up.

"You may have your vampire side back Kagome, but that doesn't change a thing, you're mine." he growled.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome , and put his arm around her waist. "Be a good girl Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as he raised his hand and touched her face.

Kagome looked at her brother and then Sesshoumaru. "Be good Kagome I have spared your remaining children." He warned her.

"Threats, tell us Father did you have fun hunting our mom?" Kiyomaru asked.

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "I'd watch what I say." Sesshoumaru warned him.

"Yes you kill first ask questions later." he said to his dad.

"What do you want son?" Sesshoumaru growled

"Just to let you know I'm here to help my sister and brother and the rest of my family excluding you of course."

"They don't need your help boy, you may be my heir, but I will kill you if I have to." Sesshoumaru told Kiyomaru. Kagome whined and nuzzled her nose into Sesshoumaru's neck.

"What mate?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome.

"Can he stay here? Please mate." Kagome asked innocently.

"He may stay as long as he stays out of my way and does not interfere with my plans." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Thank you." Kagome replied as she kissed her mates neck.

"Will you stay Kiyomaru?" Kagome asked her brother.

"I will, but only to make sure that knuckle head behaves himself and treats you right." Kiyomaru glowered at his father.

"Fine, I will have a room prepared for you, now be a good pup and go sit on the couch while Kagome and I talk." Sesshoumaru told Kiyomaru.

"Whatever, just be nice, or I'll bite you myself." Kiyomaru told his father. Kagome giggled and Sesshoumaru smirked.

"You really do take after Sesshoumaru, Kiyomaru." Kagome laughed.

* * *

With Julian, Dayu and Naraku... 

"So she left huh?" Julian said to Naraku.

"Yes, it's my fault I should have told her about Kikyou." he said

"Yes you have, but the main thing now is to get her away from Sesshoumaru." Julian said to him.

"You look like him yet you're nothing like him." Naraku said to him.

"Well I'm not into ruling the world and all those things." he said.

"Glad to hear that.." Naraku said.

"So what's the plan?" Dayu said as he walked in the room.

"Simple we go to the house rescue mom and Sakura." Julian said.

"Not that plan again last time we barely escaped with our lives." Dayu said to him.

"If we just knew what he was planning." Naraku said.

"We know her blood makes him stronger, he wanted her from the day she was born." Naraku said .

"Who would know his plans?" Dayu asked his dad

"Bankotsu." Naraku said as he stood up"Let's go." Naraku said to them

"Where to?" both Dayu and Julian asked

"To talk with Bankotsu." Naraku told them as he grabbed his keys and the three left the house.

As Naraku and the boys were on their way to see Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were having a discussion of their own at the manor.

"Now dear mate, I will not take such insolence and you know it." Sesshoumaru hissed at Kagome.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to." Kagome replied softly.

Sesshoumaru could smell the fear coming off of the half vampire in front of him. "I will not hurt you Kagome, as long as you do as you are told. You will talk with Kiyomaru and tell him the rules of this manor."He told Kagome as he caressed her face.

"Yes Sesshoumaru, I will talk to him. Thank you for letting him stay." Kagome said as she hugged Sesshoumaru.

"Of course, he is my son."The vampire king replied.

With Naraku...

Naraku stopped the car in Bankotsu's driveway and parked. They all got out of the car and went to the door. Naraku knocked and when the door was opened, they walked inside.

"This ends now." Naraku said to the others.


	16. Suki

Special Thanks to vampiric sesshomaru gurl , Thank you for your help

* * *

"Naraku what's up?" Bankotsu asked him 

"We need to talk, you're the only one that would truly know what Sesshoumaru's plans really are." Naraku said to him.

"I knew I'd be dragged back into this." Bankotsu said as Naraku, Julian and Dayu sat down. "It all goes back to Midoriko." Bankotsu said to him.

"I remember her she was beautiful, I never told your mom that I had meant your grandmother." Naraku told them.

"Man this family has secrets." Dayu said.

"Okay look, Midoriko was said to be a powerful human some say she wasn't even human." Bankotsu said

"That's impossible. She was human."Naraku said.

"She wasn't purely Human Naraku." Bankotsu said as he leaned against a wall and opened his eyes slightly.

"Then what was she if she wasn't human?" Julian and Naraku said in unison.

"I'll get to that just hold your horses...she was a powerful Miko"

"A Miko?" Dayu asked. Bankotsu nodded.

"What the hell, are you telling me that I married a Miko vampire?" Naraku asked Bankotsu.

"Yeah pretty much." He told him.

"And Sesshoumaru knows this?" Naraku asked him.

"Yeah that's why he killed her after Rin was born, if he couldn't have Midoriko no one would, the only reason he let her live as long as he did, was because he wanted Kagome." He told him..

"What are his plans Bankotsu?" Naraku asked him.

"Kagome's blood as well as Sakura's powers will make him a very, very powerful vampire." He said as he sat down " When Sakura comes of age Sesshoumaru will drain her of her powers killing her, and Kagome will be killed by him once again, Sesshoumaru doesn't love Kagome, he never has, but to him she is property, and by her being confused and hurt right now, he's going to take advantage of it." Bankotsu said to him.

"Damn, and it didn't help her seeing me with Kikyo." Naraku said.

"Do you love Kagome?" Bankotsu asked him.

"Of course I do. I should have told her about Kikyo and how I was inviting Kikyo over to break it off." He said.

"Well you where too stubborn to tell her!" Dayu yelled. Naraku glared at him.

"Do not raise your voice to me young man."

Dayu returned the glare."Gomen father"

Julian walked over to Bankotsu and whispered to him. "Dad's just plain, dense"

Bankotsu chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Naraku heard Bankotsu chuckle. "What's so damn funny?"

Bankotsu laughed harder and shook his head "Nothing. Now let's get a plan made."

* * *

With Sesshoumaru 

Sakura was bought down to the basement, Sesshoumaru ordered her down there after Kagome had gone to show her brother around. "Sakura you're doing well." Sesshoumaru told her.

"I miss my dad and brothers." She said as she slumped to the floor.

"I'm sure you do." Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to the window.

"Can I see my mom I want to apologize to her?" Sakura asked him.

"No, you won't be seeing her on any of your family for a longtime." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Sakura was tired and mad. She closed her eyes and focused her powers on him, Sesshoumaru was too late to avoid it, He was knocked against the wall. Sakura took the moment to run, She got halfway to the door and was about to open it when Sesshoumaru grabbed her around her waist placing his hand over her mouth. He carried her back down to the basement.

"Hmmmhmmm!!!!" Sakura cried out as she kicked and struggled to get away from him. "Now, now settle down or I'll put you in your place."Sesshomaru punctured her neck lightly with his claws and lapped up the blood from her neck.

Sesshoumaru threw her to the floor. Sakura glared at him.

"Now, my little weapon you will continue your lessons." He hissed at her.

Sakura had tears in her eyes she wanted out the place and away from him. "I may not be able to hurt your mother, but that doesn't say I can't hurt you and the rest of them." He told her. Sakura backed away from him.

"Just let me go." She cried. She missed her friends and the way her brothers would fuss over her chasing the boys away from her.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her, he grabbed her and kissed her on her lips. Sesshoumaru licked the side of her face before pushing her away and going back up the stairs locking her in the basement.

Sakura ran over to the window looking fro a way out, when she touched the bars they shocked her.

"Someone help me please!" She yelled.As she slid down to the floor crying. She then crawled to the darkest corner of the basement and hugged her knees to her chest.

* * *

Kagome came back down the steps. "Everything ok?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru 

"Perfect." He said to her

"Where's Sakura?" Kagome asked him.

"She's busy training she asked not to be disturbed." Sesshoumaru told her

Kagome looked at him. "I hope you don't have her training too hard. She's only 15." Kagome said to him.

"Relax Kagome I make sure she takes break." He told her.

"Where is Kiyomaru?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"He's resting." She told him.

"I see, well. I'm going out for a while." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Okay." She told him as s he went out to the garden.

* * *

Sesshoumaru decided to travel by foot, the wind blew his silver hair as he walked the city streets he didn't see many humans or half demons, he smirked, he was surprised they were obeying the rules. He saw a young girl she looked no older than Sakura she had long blackish blue hair and greys eyes she wore a black top and a short skirt. 

Sesshoumaru stalked the unsuspecting girl. The young girl dropped her keys and bent down to pick them up.

That was when Sesshoumaru grabbed her and took to the sky with her. She screamed before he threw her over his shoulder, his hands grazed her thighs, She whimpered she was afraid she didn't know what he was going to do to her.

Sesshoumaru landed at Midoriko's old home and took the girl inside of the old house, he placed her on her feet and looked at her. "What do you want with me?" she asked shaking.

"Many things . . . " Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. The girl walked backwards away from him as he smirked watching her like a piece of meat. The girl looked to her right then left and back to his eyes. Once she blinked, she took off running down the hall where she could see the black door was. Sesshomaru smirked and ran after her and grabbed her by the arms throwing her against the wall.

"Please let me go."

"What's your name?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he sniffed her neck.

"Suki." She said as he nuzzled her neck.

"A cute name." He said to her. Suki stayed perfectly still.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru lifted his head and looked at her. "I'm not sure yet." He said to her.

"Please let me, I. I have to go home, my sister will worry." Suki said to him.

"What are you Suki?" he asked her as he trailed his deadly claws down the side of her arm.

"I don't understand." She said in a confused voice.

Sesshoumaru licked his lips, are you human or half human." He asked her.

"I'm a human I think." She said.

"And what else?" he asked as he began to move his hands over her body. She looked into his golden eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You're lying you don't have anyone to go home too." He said.

"Just let me go, please" Suki begged. Him.

Sesshoumaru sniffed her neck again, an his eyes widened before he smiled he knew this scent. She smelt like lavender and vanilla. His eyes turned red for a brief minute. He flashed his fangs. He couldn't get any luckier here in his grasp was Midoriko, her reincarnation.

"Well, well you've finally come back." He said to her.

Suki looked at him. Sesshoumaru kissed her taking in her scent.

"I've missed you." He said to her.

He smiled at her. Suki didn't know what was going on. "Hello Midoriko." He said

"M-midoriko? Who's that?...please stop let me go" Suki struggled.

"Yes, Suki you're the reincarnation of my dead lover." He said

Suki paled at his words. "No, She screamed before running pass him and up the steps to one of the bedrooms where she locked the door. Suki hid under the bed.

"Who is he?" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru took his time walking up the stairs he walked pass one of the rooms he then came to the bedroom Suki was in. He broke the lock and walked in the room Suki shook as she stayed quite.

Sesshoumaru smelt her, he walked over to bed and sat down. "I wonder where she is?" He said.

Suki closed her eyes. She was a 15-year-old girl stuck in a house with a crazy man. Sesshoumaru stood up, he then bent down he saw her legs, he pulled her out from under the bed and picked her up, and gently placed her on the bed.

Suki looked at him. "Relax." He said as he kissed her pale throat.

Suki looked at him. "Where do you live?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I..I live in a car." She told him.

"How long have you lived here?" He asked her.

"Not long I was living with my mom and dad when they were killed." She told him as tears fell down her eyes.

Sesshoumaru caught the tears with his claws. "He kissed her on the lips.

"Don't worry I will take care of you, this will be your new home, but you aren't to leave this house without me." He told her as she sat up.

"Thank you, but what do I call you." She asked getting more comfortable with him.

"Call me Sesshoumaru." He told her.

Suki looked into his golden eyes. She was drawn to him. She yawned. She was tired, running from him had tired her out. "Rest." He said to her.

Suki nodded her head before laying back down and going to sleep. Sesshoumaru watched as she fell asleep, his former lover was alive and young again, this was too much for him, not to long ago he found out he had another child, and now Midoriko shows up as a teen. . He decided not to go back to the manor tonight, he laid down beside Suki pulling her close to him, he soon fell asleep.

Give me a t least five reviews if you want me to update the rest of my stories.

Kags21


	17. Chapter 17

Special Thanks to vampiric sesshomaru gurl , Thank you for your help

* * *

Hours later Suki awoke. She opened her eyes slightly narrowing her eyes at the sun beaming in her eyes. Suki yawned and stretched but was careful enough not to wake Sesshomaru. Suki looked at his graceful features. His creamy pale skin, softer then silk. His Long tresses of moon light silver hair shaped his handsome face. Suki brushed. His hair lightly from his face.

She felt something holding her, she turned her head and saw Sesshoumaru, his arms were around her small waist, he was still asleep. She looked at him. Her mind was reeling she was in bed with a stranger, who claimed she was the reincarnation of his old love. The back of her neck was hurting her she tried to sit up but Sesshoumaru had her in an iron grip. She whimpered. She wanted to sit up. Sesshoumaru awoke to the smell of salt in the air he looked at Suki, to see her crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"My neck hurts." She said to him. Sesshoumaru took his arms from around her and let her sit up, he pushed her hair aside and looked at the back of her neck. What he saw made him smile slightly, it was the mark of his crescent moon from when he had marked her not as his mate but as his toy.

"What is it?" Suki asked as she whimpered in pain. Sesshomaru smirked and began to lick it."W-What are you doing? .." Suki stuttered.

"Numbing the pain." Sesshomaru said.as. He continued to lick the mark."You are truly mine now."

Suki relaxed as the pain subsided. Sesshoumaru stopped licking her mark and kissed her on the side of her neck when he was done, Suki fell of the bed.

"Why am I here?" she asked him.

"Tell me Suki when you came here did anyone try to harm you?" He asked her.

" You mean besides you?" she asked him as she got to her feet.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes.." He said.

"No, why?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru got out the bed and walked over to her. "You see the reason no one bothered you is because you carry my mark, and if anyone had harmed you they would be dead." He said in a matter of fact way.

"What are you talking about, I just meant you last night!" She yelled.

"You're the reincarnation of Midoriko. She died a long time ago, but some how she was reborn as you." He told her.

"So then what are you going to, do too, me?" she asked him.

"For now I want you to take a bath, I'll tell you more after that." He told her.

Suki slowly turned and walked to the bathroom. She began to strip off her cloths and turned on the water while humming to herself lightly.

* * *

While Suki was showering, Sesshoumaru took out his cell phone and called Uma.

"Hello." Uma said

"It's me." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Master where are you?" Uma asked him.

"I am taking care of something that has been bought to my attention." He told her.

"What is going on?" he asked her as he sat down on the bed.

"Nothing really, your son asked where you were that's about it." She told him.

"Anything on Naraku?" He asked.

"No, nor on Julian or Dayu." She told him.

"I want. You do something for me." He said.

"Of course master." Uma said to him.

"I want you to buy some clothes for me female size two." He told her.

"Anything particular?" she asked

"The usual, bras, panties, you know the rest he said as he heard the shower turn off.

"Where do you want me to bring it?" Uma asked.

"Midoriko's old home. He said and hung up.

* * *

Suki got out of the bath and grabbed a towel wrapping it around herself and walked back into the bed room. Suki's tummy growled and she blushed." Hehe seems my tummy says it's hungry"

"Seems so." Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to her.

"I've just sent someone to get you some clothes." He said to her as he walked by her and opened the door.

"So I have to walk around in a towel?" she asked him.

"I put your clothes in the washing machine." He said.

"Come there is some food in the fridge." He said to her. Suki had no choice but to follow him.

Sesshoumaru." She said almost in a whisper as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"What is it Suki?" he asked as he took out some sausage patties and eggs, Sesshoumaru often came back to Midoriko's old home to get away from the others, it helped him plan better.

"How long will I be staying here?" she asked him.

"I don't know honey." He said as he began to fry the patties. When Sesshoumaru

finished making breakfast, he served her.

"Thank you." She said as he poured her a glass of orange juice.

"You're welcome." Sesshomaru told her as he sat across from her, watching her.

"You never answered my question." Suki told him. Sesshomaru smirked

" And what was that?"

Suki put her fork down and looked at him. "What are you planning on doing with me?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Suki you're 15 years old, I am a man what do you think I want with you?" he asked her.

Suki's eye's went wide. "You want to sleep with me?" she asked him.

"I prefer fucking you into oblivion, but that's pretty much it." He said.

"Well I won't let you!" she yelled at him as she dropped the fork back onto the plate and stood up. Sesshoumaru stood up as well.

"You're in a towel what position are you in to stop me?" he asked her.

"STAY AWAY!" Suki yelled and ran out of the kitchen, into the bed room and into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She crawled to a corner far away from the locked door. Suki pulled her towel closer to her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was getting ready to upstairs when there was a knock at the front door. He walked to the front door and opened it. Instead of Uma he was greeted by a young human male. "Colin what are you doing here?" he asked him.

"Uma sent me master. She told me to give you these." He said as he held out all the shopping bags he had five in each hand. "Bring them in." Sesshoumaru said to him stepping out the way. Colin st e the bags down. Is there anything else you want?" Colin asked him. "I want you to go to the market ." He told him handing him a list of things to buy. Colin nodded his head and left to get the food.

Sesshoumaru locked the door and walked up the stairs with the bags in his hand. He walked into the bedroom where he and Suki had slept.

"Come out Suki I have your clothes." He said.

Suki stayed where she was not daring to come out. She stayed silent in the corner of the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he walked over to the bathroom door. "What's wrong little one, I'm not going to hurt you." He said as he knocked on the door. Suki was terrified, of what Sesshoumaru was going to do too, her. She yelped as the bathroom door came open. Sesshoumaru smirked as he pulled her up from the floor he shredded her towel. "You're beautiful Suki." He said to her.

"Please don't. She pleaded with him. "I'm not going to rape you." He assured her.

: "Just let me go!" Suki yelled a beam of blue light emitted from her hands and pushed him away from her. She grabbed another towel and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Sesshoumaru growled, Suki was beginning to piss him off. He ran down after her and grabbed her before she made it out the door. "Let me go, let me go!" she screamed.

He threw her against the wall. "Stop it !" he growled. Suki looked into his golden eyes. "You belong to me Suki. You will never use your miko powers on me again." He growled.

* * *

Bankotsu was drinking a glass of red substance while they were thinking of different ideas. "So did Sesshoumaru love Midoriko?" Dayu asked.

"Very much, I think she is the only human he has ever loved. She was his. He shared other women but not her." He said to them

"Okay, so he loved her, they never had any babies?" Naraku asked.

"No." Bankotsu said.

"I don't think she could." Bankotsu told him.

"Ok well we have to get Sakura and Kagome out the manor now. This has gone on to long." Naraku said.

* * *

Suki struggled and kicked as he pressed her against the wall. "Gah let go of me" Suki growled out and kicked him away from her. Sesshomaru grunted then growled angrily at her as he saw her run to the door.

Sesshoumaru was tired of her, he grabbed her and threw her onto the floor he was straddling her naked form. Sesshoumaru moved his hands over her body. He kissed his way down her body. He stopped at her stomach and began kissing it. Suki moaned. this was her weak spot. It was also Midoriko's weak spot.

Suki began to moan. "What are you doing to me?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he kissed her stomach. Sesshoumaru moved back over her body and kissed her lips. Suki was blushing. Sesshoumaru smiled at her. Looking into those blue eyes of hers, he couldn't bring himself to force her. He got off of her and helped her up. "Your clothes are on the bed upstairs get dressed." He said to her.

Suki nodded and walked upstairs. She smiled weakly at the cloths and began to put them on. Once she was done, she walked down stairs. "What now?" Suki asked Sesshomaru

: Sesshoumaru looked at what she wore. "I'm going to take you out. Our first date." He said to her. Suki nodded her head Sesshoumaru grabbed his car keys and took her by the hand and walked out the house.

Colin walked up to the house. "Master. I have what you asked for." Colin said to him. Sesshoumaru sighed and opened the d front door let Colin in. "Where is your car?" Sesshoumaru asked him. "In the driveway." He said.

"Give me your keys." Sesshoumaru ordered him. Colin did as he was told and handed his keys over. "Stay here till I come back." Sesshoumaru told him and walked out the house again with Suki.

Suki looked at Sesshomaru and followed him to the car and got in as directed. Sesshomaru got in and started the car and drove off.

Suki looked around as Sesshoumaru drove to wherever he was taking her. "Sesshoumaru I um how long will I be staying in that house?" she asked him. 'For as Long as you want, Would you like to go to school?" he asked her. "I don't think I'm ready for school yet. She told him. Sesshoumaru nodded his head as he parked in front of the restaurant.

Sesshoumaru parked the car and helped Suki out. Sesshoumaru led Suki into the restaurant. They were led to the back at his usual table

Suki sat down and looked around. Sesshomaru watched her as the waiter gave them water and gave them each a menu."May I have some root beer?" Suki asked Sesshomaru

."Order what you like." Suki nodded and told the waiter of her drink.

"And for you sir?" The waiter asked.

"My usual. ." Sesshomaru told him. The waiter nodded.

"I think I'll have the cheese burger and fries!" She said with excitement.

Sesshoumaru smiled down at her. The waiter came back with their drinks.

"Are you ready to place your orders?" The man asked him.

"She'll have the cheeseburger and fries and I'll have my usual." Sesshoumaru told him as he took a sip of the red like substance.

"Very well Mr. Tashio." He said and left to place their orders.

"Sesshoumaru what are you?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he placed his glass back on the table..

"I'm a vampire Suki." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Suki looked at him as if she didn't believe him. Sesshoumaru smiled at her flashing his fangs.

V-vampire...the bad kind?" Suki stuttered in fright."No I am the vampire Lord Sesshomaru Tashio" Suki nodded and had a flash back of when Midoriko was killed.

Flashback

Midoriko stood up, she wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Midoriko. "Close your eyes Kagome." Midoriko said to her.

Kagome closed her eyes all, she heard was Sesshoumaru speak. "I will enjoy her and her powers." He said to Midoriko before he ended her life.

End of Flashback

Suki's eyes widened and her head snapped up at him. "E-excuse me I have to go to the restroom" Suki said in a hurry and ran to the rest room. Once she arrived, she inhaled deeply.

"What was that, was that Midoriko?" she asked herself as she looked in the mirror at herself. "He killed her." Suki said as she splashed her face with water.

A young woman walked over to her. "Are you feeling okay?" the lady asked Suki.

"I'm okay." Suki said as she wiped her face and hands, she then walked out the restroom and back over to Sesshoumaru. "You alright?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yes." Suki said to him.

"That's good, your food starting to get cold." He said to her.

Suki wasn't sure what to say to him. She bit into her burger. She was quite the rest of the meal.

When the meal was over Suki kept, her head down she wouldn't look at Sesshoumaru.

"You killed her didn't you?" Suki asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, " So you remember?"

"Not everything, just that." She told him.

"I killed her because she betrayed me." He told her.

Suki looked up at him. "Is That what you're going to do too, me?" She asked him.

"I hope not too, I've been given a second chance and I hope not to have to repeat the past." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Sesshoumaru kissed Suki on her lips. The waiter came over with the bill and handed it to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru paid the bill, he then stood up and took Suki's hand in his and the two left the restaurant

Suki got into the passenger seat, Sesshoumaru got in and waited till Suki was settled. He then started the car and drove back to Midoriko's old home.

The ride was quite, Suki would occasionally look at him but that was it.

Sesshoumaru opened the front door, Suki ran in the house, Sesshoumaru walked to where she was, he found her crying at the kitchen table.

He walked over to her. "Suki, I'm sorry that you had that memory." He said as he sat down beside her.

He took her small hand into his large one and kissed it. "Suki, my little one, I'll try never to scare or hurt you.' He said.

Suki stood up and walked over to him and hugged him, Sesshoumaru hugged her back. Being around Suki calmed him, he would do his best to be kind to her.

** Okay I went five reviews, why is it I always have to ask for reviews with this story?**


	18. Finding Love again

Kagome walked around the house it was going on two days since Sesshoumaru had disappeared. Kiyomaru was sitting on the sofa reading, when Kagome walked over to him and sat down beside him. "Hey what's up?" he asked her.

"I was just wondering where Sesshoumaru is, not like him to stay away this long." She said.

"The master is taking care of some personal business." Uma said as she walked passed them.

"Oh who is he going after this time?" Kagome asked her.

"That is not for me to tell if he feels you're worthy he will tell you." Uma said to her.

"Feels worthy..." Kagome growled. Uma looked at her.

"I see why he keeps you around. Your so delicate and beautiful" Uma whispered and walked away. Kagome gasped as she watched her walk away.

Kiyomaru raised an eyebrow as Uma walked into the other room. "Seems you have an admirer." He teased.

"Shut up!" Kagome hissed.

"Tell me Kagome what do you remember about our mother?" He asked her.

"She was happy, she would sing to Rin and I, everything was fine till he came, he ruined our lives, if he had feelings for her like I have heard why did he kill her?" Kagome asked him.

"I don't know, I only have visions of her." Kiyomaru told her.

"You should be glad he's not here right now think of it as a vacation." He said with a grin.

* * *

Sesshomaru was not the type to be kind but she was an exception. In her previous life he loved her. But why did he kill her? "Sesshomaru why did you kill her?" Suki looked up at him in wonder. every now and then she would have previous flashes of images that were of him. Some bad yet some good.

Sesshoumaru looked at Suki. He cleared his throat to get her attention. "Suki you said you have a sister, where is she?" he asked.

"I don't know she never came back home." She told him.

"I see are you having flashes of Midoriko's life?" He asked.

"Some." She said.

"Do you mind telling me what they're about?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"You were nice to her, you seemed to love her, I don't understand what made you kill her." Suki told him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, He caressed her face, He ran his tongue over one of his fangs.

"The bitch married a second class vampire!" he snarled. "She called me Vile." He laughed at that. "I offered her a way out, but she didn't take it." He told her.

"That gave you no right to kill her!!!"Suki shouted, "If I fell in love with one, would you kill me as well?!" Sesshomaru looked at her then turned away.

"Yes." He said as he slowly turned to look at her.

Suki closed her eyes. "But I'm sure you won't follow in her footsteps." He said to her.

"No, I won't." She said to him.

Sesshoumaru stood up, and walked over to the window. "Are her parent's still alive?" Suki asked him.

"Her mother is, I have no idea about her dad." He told her.

"Will I ever be able to go out by myself?" Suki asked him.

"I don't know. You haven't earned my trust yet." He told her as he turned around.

"When you killed her did she have any kids?" She asked him

"She had three two are still alive." He told her.

"What happened to one of them?" She asked him.

"I killed her..." He told her plain and simple;

"What...you monster!!," Suki yelled at him. Suki slapped him across the face and ran to her own room, slamming the door shut.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his cheek, he growled, Suki was making his patience run thin Suki, ran a hand through her hair. "How can he be so cruel to kill her child?" She said.

Sesshoumaru picked up his phone and called Uma.

"Master is there something you need?" Uma asked him.

"Kagome still there?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said to him.

"Good." He said and hung up.

Sesshoumaru walked out his room and walked to the room Suki was in he kicked the door open and walked over to her. "That will be the last time you hit me Suki!" he hissed.

"Get away from me!" She screamed.

Sesshoumaru turned her so her back was facing him, he found her mark and kissed it.

Suki immediately relaxed against him. "I'm going out, I want you to behave, while I'm gone, don't leave this house." He said as he turned her back around and kissed her on her lips. He then left her to go back to his home.

* * *

Sesshomaru drove up to the mansion and walked in."Uma where is she. ?" Uma looked up at him."She is in her bed room my lord." Without one word he started to walk up to her room. Kagome in the mean time was just now getting out of the shower. Kagome sighed as she wrapped the towel around her. Sesshomaru sat in the dark corner of her room."Hello Kagome."

Kagome gasped and quickly turned around Sesshomaru got up and pinned her against the wall making her towel fall."Sesshomaru please let me go." Sesshomaru smirked at her fear. He felt like making her become more afraid and grabbed her left breast softly. Kagome's eyes widened "No please stop" Kagome pleaded. Sesshomaru smirked and began to suck on her nipple. Kagome began to cry softly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She cried.

"Tell me what would you do for your freedom?" He asked as he looked up at her.

He bought his hand up and dug his claws into her side. "Please stop!" She screamed.

"Your mother was a Goddess, something you're not, you're second best." He growled.

Kagome looked into his eyes. She saw nothing but hate for her in those golden eyes.

"What do you want from me?" She asked him.

"I want your death." He told her before stepping back.

"My death, Then why did you mate me?!" She screamed.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "I want you dressed and downstairs in five minutes." He growled before walking out of her room.

Sesshoumaru was frustrated, sexually, the woman he wanted was so small, he didn't want to hurt her same time he needed her, Suki was driving him crazy.

He ran his hand through his silver hair, he walked into his room and picked up a small jewelry box and placed it in his pocket before going downstairs, where he saw Sakura walking into the kitchen.

Kagome leaned against the wall whipping her tears away. She began to get dressed she cried more. Once she was done her slowly began to go down the stairs slowly.

Kagome looked at the back of Sesshoumaru's head, he still wanted her dead, no matter what she did he wanted her to die. "I'm here." Kagome said to him.

"Have a seat he said without looking at her.

Kagome sat down on the sofa. Sakura came out of the kitchen to see her mom. "Mom." She said.

"Sakura." Kagome said to her.

"Mom I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kikyou and dad."

"Its okay honey, I'm not mad at your dad or you." She told her.

"If you two are done I have an announcement." Sesshoumaru said to them.

"What is it?" Sakura asked him.

"I have meant someone. I have been getting to know this person for the past few days." He told them.

"Who is she?" Kagome asked him.

"That isn't your concern who she or he is." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Will she be coming to stay here?" Kiyomaru asked as he walked into the room. "Maybe, I'm not sure, but it means I will be speeding less time here." He told them.

Kagome looked at him. "So what does that mean as far as we're concerned?" Kagome asked him.

"It means you won't suffer my wrath while I am busy." He said to her.

Kagome didn't say anything else.

Uma came back with some clothes for Sesshoumaru. "Here you go master." Uma said to him.

Sesshoumaru took his clothes from her. "I'm going oh and Kagome don't think just because I'm not here that I won't know if you do anything foolish." He said before walking out the house.

"Well looks like we can have some fun. "Sakura said to her mom.

* * *

Sesshoumaru arrived back at Midoriko's old home and went inside, locking the door behind him, he walked up the steps and down to Suki's bedroom. He opened the door and walked in to see Suki sleeping on the bed. Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. "Mmm Sesshoumaru." Suki said in her sleep.

"She's dreaming about me." He said softly.

"Suki wake up."

Suki opened her eyes and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Hi." She said with a smile.

"Sorry I took so long, did you have a nice nap?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said sitting up.

"That's good." He said to her.

Sesshoumaru kissed her on the lips. Suki kissed him back. "Will you let me have you?" He asked her.

Suki broke the kiss placing her hands on his broad chest. "Do you only want me because I look like her?" she asked him.

"No, you may look like her but you're nothing like her." He told her.

Suki turned her head away from him. Sesshoumaru placed his hand on her chin, turning her face back to him.

"I will be gentle with you." He told her

"Will you stop if it hurts too much?" She asked him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

Lemon alert!

Sesshoumaru's eyes were burning with passion. He lowered his head and kissed her, Suki placed her arms around his neck, She shyly slipped her tongue into his mouth. Sesshoumaru moved his left hand up and cupped her breast, through her thin shirt. He ran his fingers over her thighs, and then between her legs, the heat of her warm body pressed against him.

Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and pulled her shirt over her head. He tossed it to the side Suki was sitting before him now in a purple satin bra. Suki pushed her hands up Sesshoumaru's chest. He shuddered as she began to unbutton his shirt and touched his muscular arms. He unhooked her bra and pushed the straps down her arms.

He kissed her as his large hands moved over her soft breasts as the ache between her legs grew stronger.

"I love you." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru's hands grasped her waist, and he felt her breasts against him. Suki took off his pants, and he pushed her jeans and panties down her legs.

Suki touched his member, making it even harder. Sesshoumaru growled. Suki thinking she made him mad she snatched her hand away. "I'm sorry." She said to him.

"You didn't hurt me." He said.

Sesshoumaru kissed Suki on her lips, before pushing her down on the bed. He parted her legs with his knees.

"Look at me relax." He said to her.

Suki kept her eyes on him. Sesshoumaru leaned above her.

"Suki." He said. "I want you more than anything I have ever wanted in my life." He slowly slid inside of her. Suki cried out. Sesshoumaru became still. He caressed her face with his hand.

"No don't stop." She said as she touched his face.

Soon Sesshoumaru was moving his hips in a smooth rhythm and driving into her, over and over, until she first the beginnings of her first orgasm.

When it finally happened. Suki's entire body shook as she felt bliss.

Minutes later Sesshoumaru let go as well.

Breathing hard, Sesshoumaru rolled off of her, he wrapped his song arms around Suki. He kissed the top of her forehead and stroked her hair.

"That was great, can we do that agin?" She asked him.

Sesshoumaru, couldn't help but laugh. "We will but for now rest." He told her.


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome looked at Sakura and her brother. "We need to leave while we can." Kagome said to him.

Kiyomaru looked at Kagome as if she was crazy. "And where are we going to go?" he asked her.

"To a friends, and then we go to find Naraku." Kagome told him.

"Ok." Kiyomaru said to her as Uma walked in the room.

"Hey Uma can you run to the store for me. I'll keep an eye on Kagome and Sakura." He told her.

"Of course what would you like me to get?" she asked him.

"Some clothes." He said as he handed her a paper with his size and what he wanted, After, Uma left Kiyomaru stood up, Sakura grabbed her mom's hand.

"Ready?" Kiyomaru asked them.

Kagome and Sakura nodded their heads. They walked out the house with Kiyomaru.

Kiyomaru walked over to his car and unlocked it the door, Sakura climbed in the back, Kagome and Kiyomaru got in the front. "Where to?" He asked Kagome.

"Bankotsu's." Kagome told him.

Kiyomaru nodded his head and started the car and drove out the driveway.

* * *

Suki woke up and looked over to her right to see Sesshoumaru in a state of sleep. Suki yawned, the mark on her neck wasn't bothering her today. "I can't believe I did that last night, that's so not like me."

She grabbed her shirt and put it on, and got out the bed and walked out the bedroom and down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and walked out to the backyard.

Midoriko what were you like, did you love Sesshoumaru, she wondered as she looked at the tree. "He said he killed Midoriko because she chose a lesser vampire, so he's warning me ahead of time." Suki said

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up, he knew immediately that Suki wasn't in the room, Sesshoumaru grabbed his pant s and put them on and walked out the room to find before someone else found her. Sesshoumaru followed her scent to the kitchen. He looked out the window to see her standing by the tree. He decided to let her have sometime to herself.

He began to make her breakfast, his mind was on a lot of things, he knew what he was going to do too, Kagome, but he had to wait till Sakura's powers were ready.

He could wait, he had Suki to keep him occupied. Sesshoumaru finished making Suki's breakfast. Suki came back inside. "Enjoy your time outside?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you." She said.

"It's all right, no. One saw you." He told her., "I made breakfast for you." He told her.

"Thank you." She said.

She s at down at the table Sesshoumaru, gave her, her breakfast. "Yummy." She said as she began to eat.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her. "Suki would you like to enroll in school?" he asked her.

"I would love too. You'll really let me go to school?" She asked him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "So it's up to you Suki do you want to go too, school or not?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said to him.

"Then will go after you're done with your breakfast, and take a shower." He told her.

"You need one too." She said smiling.

"So we will be taking one together?" He asked.

Suki smiled at him. "No." She said laughing at him.

Suki used the bathroom down the hall, while Sesshoumaru used the one in the main bedroom. Suki washed her hair. She was getting use to being around Sesshoumaru.

Suki finished her shower and she dressed and blow-dried her hair and let it fall down her back.

There was a knock on her door. "It's open." She said

Sesshoumaru walked into the room, dressed. "You ready?" he asked her

"Yes." Suki told him.

"Then let's go." He told her. Suki nodded her head and left the house with him.

* * *

Kagome and them arrived at Bankotsu's home. Sakura rang the doorbell

Hiten answered the door to see Sakura. "Sakura?! You're alive." Hiten yelled as he pulled her in the house he got ready to shut the door when Kagome put her hand on the door.

"K...Kagome, you too, oh thank Kami." He said.

Kiyomaru walked in behind Kagome. "Who is this?" Hiten asked.

"Relax. This is my brother." Kagome told him as they walked in the house.

"Brother?"

"Yes I know. I was shocked too." She said.

Kagome saw Naraku. She ran over to him. "Naraku, I'm sorry I left with him, Sesshoumaru is nothing but evil, he doesn't love me he just wants me dead." She cried.

Naraku held her. "Kagome I'm sorry about Kikyou." He said.

"Did you sleep with her?" She asked now looking at him.

"No." He said

"Who is he?" Naraku asked as he looked at Kiyomaru.

"He's my brother, more so Sesshoumaru's son." She said.

"What!?" Julian yelled.

"I am Midoriko's and Sesshoumaru's son." He said the first time speaking to everyone.

"Midoriko?" Both Naraku and Bankotsu said.

"How?" Bankotsu asked. "I mean I thought she couldn't get pregnant."

"Somehow she did and hid me." He told them.

"Wow, so what are you guys doing here?"

"We escaped, Sesshoumaru is busy with some girl he found." Kagome told him as she sat down.

"A girl, who is she?" Naraku asked.

"No clue, whoever she is, he seems very interested in her." Kagome told them.

"Kagome there is something we need to tell you." Bankotsu said

"Ok what is it?" She asked.

"Sesshoumaru plans on killing Sakura and then you."

"Why Sakura?" she asked.

"For her powers." Bankotsu told her.

"Is there anything we can do, to stop him?" Julian asked.

"No, those that try lose their lives."

Kagome didn't know what to say. "We have fight no matter what." She told them.

Sakura nodded, "She's right." Sakura said to them.

"Then let's come up with a plan." Hiten said.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Suki walked into the school and to the main office. Suki sat down while Sesshoumaru talked to a woman. Sesshoumaru finished talking to the lady and walked over to Suki.

"All set." He told her.

Suki, looked up at him. Suki stood up. "We're going to take you to your class now." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Your coming?" She asked.

"Yes I am, just to see what class you're in and then I'm going." He s aid to her.

Suki nodded her head. The lady escorted Sesshoumaru and Suki to the classroom. The class went silent when they saw Sesshoumaru, they knew who he was, some of them began to shake in their seats.

He smirked as he looked at the humans and half breeds. He stepped aside so Suki could go in.

Those that looked at Suki knew who she belonged to, and knew if they valued their lives they would leave her alone. Sesshoumaru nodded at the teacher and left.

* * *

Sesshoumaru went back home to find No Kagome, No Sakura and no Kiyomaru.

"Uma!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

Uma ran into the room to see an enraged Sesshoumaru. "Where are they?!" He asked her.

"I..I don't know." She said.

"I am sick of your incompetence!, Get everyone here." He told her and walked out the room.

A few hours later

Sesshoumaru picked Suki up form school and took her to his manor instead of Midoriko's home.

"Why are we here?" She asked him.

"You'll see." He said

Sesshoumaru and Midorkio walked inside the house were there was plenty of company.

"Thank you for all coming." Sesshoumaru told them

"Say hello to Suki. She will be the downfall of The Chosen One." Sesshoumaru said.

Thanks to these following reviewers

Tasuki's Angel ,piccolojr212002,Red-Smartiez

DarkEra'Ssnow, Lady Ninoa

Serenity Voldemort Riddle, Coolaid and the many others please read and review Thank-you.


	20. Meeting you again

**Mature Warning. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE LEMONS, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE.**

All the vampires turned and looked at Suki, she had never seen so many vampires in her life, she hid behind Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at Suki. Sesshoumaru pulled Suki around to face everyone. Uma, Renktsou, Colin and Faith all looked at Suki with awe.

"Please enjoy yourselves. Suki needs to rest." He said as he led Suki up the stairs.

Sesshoumaru led Suki to his bedroom, once she was inside Sesshoumaru locked the door and walked over to her.

"That's a lot of vampires." Suki told him as she sat down on the bed.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, he wondered if she had all her powers, not that he was worried he was able to control her by the mark on the back of her neck.

"Sesshou, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Suki asked him.

Sesshoumaru's head snapped up. Suki had called him Sesshou, Midoriko was the only one that ever called him that.

He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"I have a half brother."

"Oh, and your parents?" She asked.

"My father died not to long after, Inuyasha was born."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said as she touched his hand.

"It's no big deal." He told her.

"What about your mom?" she asked him.

"She died a few years before my father."

Suki nodded her head. "Sesshoumaru who is this chosen one?" Suki asked.

That bought a smile to Sesshoumaru's face. "She is a threat to your kind as well as mine." He told her.

"But I don't understand how can I help destroy her?" Suki asked confused.

"I will train you." He said before kissing her on her full lips.

Suki melted into the kiss as Sesshoumaru pushed her back onto the bed loving the taste of her, Suki pressed her hands on his chest.

"Sesshoumaru we have to stop." She told him with regret.

"Why?" He growled out.

"I have homework. I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru sighed and moved away from her. "Very well I will send someone up in a few hours to escort you to dinner." Sesshoumaru said to her and left her to do her homework.

* * *

Kagome sat in the yard with Naraku. "I'm sorry honey for everything." Naraku said to her.

"Naraku you didn't know he planned to kill me using you." She said touching his face.

"Still I should've been strong enough to fight off that bitch's powers." He growled.

"I should've e been strong when he wanted me to sleep with him." She said.

"My poor mom, he took her life all because she didn't want anything to do with him."

"So Sesshoumaru wants mine and Sakura's deaths." She said.

"Honey we won't let , Him win this time." He assured her.

"Hey Naraku guess what?" Kagome said smiling at him.

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm a virgin." She said smiling.

Naraku's eyes went wide. "You mean that you, I can?"

Kagome nodded her head. "It's all yours." She breathed against his ear.

Naraku's smiled. "What the hell are we doing out here them?!" He said as he stood up.

Kagome giggled as they walked back in the house and up the stairs to one of Bankotsu's guest bedrooms.

Lemon

Naraku locked the bedroom door and walked over to his wife. Naraku pulled Kagome close to him and then kissed her.

The kiss was long but gentle. Kagome enjoyed it. Naraku stepped back looking into her eyes.

"You ready for a long night?" he teased as he took off his shoes.

Kagome blushed, she remembered how big Naraku was how they would make love for hours on end. Naraku kissed her again, his hand inched up higher until just the edge of his palm touched her left breast.

Kagome kissed him back. She was shy at first. His hand moved onto her breast and massaged it. A moment later he slid his hand under her shirt and took her breast into his hand. Then both breasts were in his large hands. Kagome leaned in, she felt his erection between her legs.

Kagome pulled back from the kiss."Let's move this over to the bed." She said pulling Naraku over to the bed.

Naraku leaned over and kissed Kagome again, Naraku pulled the bottom of Kagome's tank top up, breaking the kiss for only a minute as the top was taken over her head.

Naraku traced her nipples with his fingers than with his tongue. Kagome reached her hand down and stroked the very hard spot between his thighs. Kagome laid down on the bed, Naraku nibbled on her earlobe, her whole body tingled.

Very slowly he undid the button on her pants and slipped them off. Next came her underwear desire took over.

Naraku inched his hand down until he was stroking her thighs. He slipped his long fingers inside of her. Kagome moaned softly.

She pulled the shirt over his head. He took his pants off as well as boxers. Kagome stroked his flat stomach, enjoying the feel of his muscular frame. Kagome then explored his body with her mouth before his positioned himself between her legs.

Naraku slowly entered her, Kagome hissed as he slowly moved inside of her.

Kagome breathed a sigh of satisfaction. Soon Naraku began pumping his hips in a tantalizing rhythm as a wave of heat washed over her.

"You ok?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome nodded her head for him to continue this was what she wanted, he was whom she wanted to be with. Kagome closed her eyes, it was intense, sometimes fast, passionate, He stopped, Kagome opened her eyes to see why.

She saw his fingers inside of her, his mouth was moving up one of his thighs.

When Kagome opened her eyes, she saw Naraku laying down beside her.

"That was wonderful, better than the first time I lost it." She said smiling.

Naraku and Kagome fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Suki had finished dinner the other vampires had left except for, Uma, Faith, Colin and Renktsou.

Suki was now sitting in the garden while Sesshoumaru discussed plans with Uma and the rest on destroying Kagome and her family.

Suki stood up and was getting ready to go back inside when her head began to hurt.

Suki fell to the ground on her knees, Suki slowly stood up after the pain subside she looked around the garden. Something was telling her to go. Suki took off running and ran out the garden.

* * *

Kagome showered, she felt much better, she put some fresh clothes on compliments of Yura. Kagome kissed Naraku on his lips and walked out the room, everyone was sleep, Kagome decided to take a walk.

Kagome walked around the city, thinking of many things, her life, her love, her kids.

Kagome sat down on a park bench.

Suki walked around not sure where she was going she came to a park and saw another person sitting on a bench.

Suki slowly walked over to her and sat down beside her.

Kagome looked up and saw Suki sitting beside her,. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude." Suki said to Kagome.

"No, you aren't intruding." Kagome said to her.

"You must be new around here." Kagome said to her.

"Yes I haven't been here long." Suki told her.

Kagome looked at Suki's face. "You remind me of someone I once knew." Kagome told her.

"I heard that before." Suki told her.

Kagome sniffed the air. Her blue eyes went wide. Kagome began to pant. "Oh my god I know who you're." Kagome said.

Suki looked at her. "You're my mom." Kagome said.

It was Suki's turn for her eyes to go wide.

"He said that she had children." Suki said

"Who's he?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshoumaru." Suki told her


	21. My daughter

**Mature Warning. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE LEMONS, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE.**

Last Time: Suki looked at her. "You're my mom." Kagome said.

It was Suki's turn for her eyes to go wide.

"He said that she had children." Suki said

"Who's he?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshoumaru." Suki told her

Now

"Sesshoumaru, You're the one he was talking about, are you okay, has he hurt you?" Kagome asked her.

"No, he's actually very kind to me." Suki said to her.

"You can't go back to him, please don't."Kagome pleaded with her.

"What is your name?" Suki asked her.

"Kagome."

Suki smiled. "I remember seeing you in Midoriko's memories. She really loved you."

"I loved her too." Kagome said beginning to cry

"You were so young." Suki said as she placed her hand over Kagome's.

"He killed her before my eyes, he didn't care, and my life has been hell every since."

"Has it been all hell?" Suki asked.

"Well I do have three wonderful kids, but my first born, S..she, he killed her." Kagome told her.

"I'm sorry." Suki said as she stood up and looked straight ahead.

Kagome looked at the young reincarnate of her mom.

"Are you staying with him?" Kagome asked her.

Yeah I have no where else to go." She told her "Besides. He wants me to help him find this Chosen One." Suki told her.

"Why does he want you to do that?" she asked.

"He' says I am going to be her downfall." She told Kagome.

"He wants to use you to get to me." Kagome told her.

Suki turned around and looked at her.

"Kagome, Midoriko gave up her life so you could live."

Kagome stood up and hugged Suki. "There were so many things I wanted to say, ask her." Kagome told her.

"Say them to me then." Suki responded.

"Why did you ever fool around with him?"

"I was young, naive. He was the first man to ever pay attention to me." Suki said

* * *

Sesshoumaru finished his meeting with Uma and them and walked out to the garden to see that Suki was gone. 

He walked back into the house and went up to the bedroom to find her not there. He wasn't happy.

"What's wrong?" Uma questioned when he came down.

"Suki isn't in her room or anywhere in the house I'm going out to find her." He stated and left the house.

* * *

"What's going to happen if he comes for you?" Kagome asked her. 

"I don't know." Suki said

"Please I'm begging you don't go with him." Kagome cried as she buried her head in Suki's neck.

Suki rubbed Kagome's back. "Shh,. Don't cry." Suki told her.

Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes. Suki kissed Kagome on her forehead. The same way Midoriko use to do.

Kagome heard a car drive up. She heard the car door slam. Kagome sniffed as the footsteps approached her and Suki. "Hide." Kagome said to her.

"What?" Suki questioned.

"Hide, please." Kagome told her.

Suki ran and hid behind a large tree., Kagome straighten her clothes out and stood up.

"Well, well what are you doing out here alone?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I'm not going back with you." She hissed.

"I 'm not here for you." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Then what do you want?"

"I misplaced someone and I've just been trying to retrieve her." He told her.

"But since you're here you should know that I am coming for you and what's left of your family." He said

"You think I'm going to let you harm anymore of my family?" she stated more than asked.

"Poor Kagome, do you still think you can beat me?" He asked.

"You're a bastard. You killed both my fathers, my mom, sister, and daughter!" she yelled.

"Your mom died, because she defied me, same with your daughter." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome slapped Sesshoumaru across the face.

Sesshoumaru growled at her.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by the throat digging his claws in her neck.

Kagome scratched at Sesshoumaru's hand. "You can't beat me, you stupid girl, haven't I proved that to you time and time again." Sesshoumaru snarled.

Suki looked at Kagome from her position behind the tree.

She began to have images of Midoriko /herself giving birth to Kagome.

Flashback

You have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said to her as he handed her the baby. Midoriko held her young baby in her arms.

"I'm so happy for you Sis." Tsubaki said to her.

"Tsubaki, she's perfect. I couldn't ask for anything more." Midoriko said to her.

"I'll never let him touch her as long as I am alive." Midoriko told her.

"My little angel." Midoriko said as she kissed the baby on the forehead.

End of Flashback

Suki had tears in her eyes, Kagome was her baby, she had her, she walked out from behind the tree, watching as Sesshoumaru chocked Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru!" Suki yelled.

Sesshoumaru looked to see who called him. He saw Suki and dropped Kagome to the ground. Kagome placed her hand on her neck to stop the bleeding.

"Suki what are you doing here with her?" He asked as he advanced on her.

She didn't answer him, she looked over at Kagome and then back at him.

"How dare you harm my little angel!" she yelled.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "She isn't your daughter." He told her.

"Yes she is, I felt those labor pains, she is my daughter, you keep your vile hands off of her, you demon!" she screamed.

"So, we're going to repeat history are we?" he inquired as he walked to her till they were inches apart.

Kagome looked at the two. "Mom please don't." Kagome said as she stood up.

Suki glared at Sesshoumaru, then closed her eyes. Suki held out her hands a blue light emitted from them, and she blasted Sesshoumaru throwing him across the park, knocking him against a tree.

Kagome's eye s went wide as she ran over to Suki.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked with awe.

"I don't know I just wanted to protect you." Suki said

"We have to go, I didn't kill him, he'll be out of commission for a while though." Suki assured her.

Kagome nodded her head. "You're right come on I know a place where all be safe." Kagome told her.

The two left the park and went back to Bankotsu's home.

I did as you asked and updated, now I am going to update Looming chains and Left Behind.

Thanks for the reviews


	22. No more hope

**Mature Warning. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE RAPE, LEMONS, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE.**

Kagome took Suki back to Bankotsu's home. The walked in everyone else were still asleep.

"Would you like something to eat?" Kagome asked her.

"Yes, please." Suki said to her.

Kagome smiled as she and Suki walked into the kitchen, Suki sat down at the kitchen table.

"This is your home?" Suki asked.

"No, my friends, we're not safe at the home we have." Kagome told her.

Kagome put a pot of tea on and fixed the two something to eat. "Can I ask how old you're?" Kagome asked her.

"15." Suki said as she rubbed the back of her neck which didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

"Is there something wrong with your neck?" Kagome asked her

"The back of my neck bothers me sometimes." She told her.

Kagome walked over to Suki and pushed her hair out the way and looked at the mark on the back of her neck. Kagome gasped as she saw Sesshoumaru's mark on Suki's neck.

"You let him mark you?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice.

"It was already there." Suki assured her.

Kagome nodded her head and walked back around and sat down beside Suki.

"I don't mean to stare at you, just. I can't believe that you're sitting before me." Kagome told her.

Suki smiled at her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up a while later in the park he looked around his surroundings. Suki was nowhere in sight. Sesshoumaru growled as he stood up remembering what Suki had did to him. He staggered over to his car and drove back home once he was home he walked in the house and up to his bedroom where he removed his shirt and saw the burn that Suki had inflicted upon him. 

For now he had to heal, but his plans were already in monition. Sesshoumaru laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, shutting his body down so the healing could begin.

* * *

Yura came down the next morning to see Kagome and Suki talking the two had stayed up all night talking. 

"Morning." Yura said.

"Morning Yura." Kagome said to her.

"Yura this is Suki, my mom." Kagome said.

Yura blinked and looked at Suki. "Nice to meet you." Yura said to her.

"That's al, your not going to freak out?" Kagome asked her.

"No, this is no longer weird to me I mean you came back from the dead." Yura reminded her.

"True but she is the rein carnation." Kagome pointed out.

Yura sniffed her nose, "You smell like Sesshoumaru." Yura told her.

"There's a good reason for that." Kagome said to Yura.

"What is it?" Yura asked.

"I slept with Sesshoumaru." Suki told her.

"Does Sesshoumaru know that you have her?" Yura asked Kagome.

"Yeah." Kagome said as she stood up hearing the rest of the occupants come down the stairs.

Naraku walked in and saw Suki. "Who is this and why does she smell like Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

"Naraku, this is my mom." Kagome said as she walked over to him. Naraku looked confused.

"Reincarnation." Yura interjected.

"And she smells like Sesshoumaru because she was with him." Kagome told him.

* * *

Suki took a shower and was given some clothes, she was then introduced to the rest of the family. 

"She has a mark on the back of her neck. Looks like some type of ownership marking." Kagome told Yura, Bankotsu and Naraku.

"That means he will be coming for her." Naraku and Bankotsu said at the same time.

" I won't let him take her" Kagome declared.

"Honey you're not strong enough to take Sesshoumaru on."

Kagome growled at Naraku. Naraku raised an eyebrow at her. "Then train me." Kagome hissed.

Naraku backed away from Kagome. "That was my next suggestion." He said.

* * *

That night Suki sat out in the back with Kagome and Sakura. The three women were laughing and talking. Kagome looked up at the tree and then back at Sakura and Suki. The wind was blowing. It was a cool night. "Where surrounded." Kagome said as she stood up. 

Sakura stood up as well. "They're here." Kagome told them.

Out of the shadows came Renkotsu, Colin, Uma and Faith, and behind them were many others.

"Come with us quietly." Faith said to them.

"Why would we do that?" Sakura asked.

Uma smiled. "We were told not to harm Suki, you two on the other hand he doesn't care if we harm you two." Uma said to them.

"I think that's going to be a little difficult." Julian said as he walked out to join Kagome and them.

Faith growled as she looked at Julian. "Don't make me hurt you." Faith said to him.

Julian smiled. "There is no way I am letting you take my family back to that bastard." He told her.

Kagome took a fighting stance. "This will be fun." Uma said to Renkotsu.

The fight was over even before it began Kagome charged at Uma. Uma simply closed her eyes and chanted, Kagome fell to the ground unconscious.

Sakura was next to fall. Suki and Julian were the only two now standing.

A blue light once again emitted from her hands, she blasted the other vampires. "Stupid girl, you belong to him." Faith hissed at her.

Suki didn't listen to them she continued to blast until her powers began to drain. Renkotsu walked over to her. "Sesshoumaru wants to see you.' He said to her.

Suki was out of breath. She wasn't going to last much longer, Suki saw Julian on the ground. Colin had already thrown Kagome over his shoulder. She saw Sakura being picked up by another vampire.

"Fine take me." Suki told him.

Renkotsu out the yard and to the car, where she w as taken back to Sesshoumaru's home.

* * *

Kagome and Sakura were taken out to the garden. Suki was taken to Sesshoumaru's study. 

Suki spoke first. "What do you want?" She asked him

Sesshoumaru watched her before getting up from his seat and stalking over to her. "Suki the time has come everything I have planned is about to come to pass." He told her.

"Leave Kagome and Sakura alone."

"Can't do that, they're a vital part to my plan." He said.

Suki backed away from Sesshoumaru. "You're going to drain them of their blood for their powers." She whispered.

"Correct, and then all those that are weaklings will die." He said.

**A/n Two chapters left and then Wreckoning is over**


	23. To be with you forever

Well My darlings next chapter will be the last it was really fun doing this story, Having an evil Sess, though some hated me for that.

* * *

Love Song For A Vampire"Song is by ANNIE LENNOX,

Come into these arms again

And lay your body down

The rhythm of this trembling heart

Is beating like a drum

It beats for you - It bleeds for you

It knows not how it sounds

For it is the drum of drums

It is the song of songs...

Suki slapped Sesshoumaru across his face leaving the print of her hand on his face.

"How dare you, do this to me, you said you loved me, yet you're going to kill my daughter and granddaughter!" she screamed.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Suki by her throat and lifted her in the air. "I had promised myself that I wouldn't kill you." He snarled.

Suki looked into his eyes, Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes, the look she gave him was full of hate.

He released his hold on her and dropped her to the floor.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the door and opened it and called Renkotsu. "Yes master?"

"Take Suki upstairs and get her prepared." Sesshoumaru told him.

"No, let me go!" she screamed as she was taken out the office.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you!" she screamed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed and walked outside to where Kagome and Sakura were each tied to a board.

"Sesshoumaru where is my mother?!" Kagome yelled at him

"Now, now Kagome don't worry I'll let you se her before you leave this world." He told her.

"You son if a bitch!, If I wasn't tied up here, I'd kicked your ass." She growled.

"Oh my, you have never been able to kick my ass." He said as a table was bought out along with an ivory tablecloth. Sakura looked at the workers as they bought two wine glasses out and placed them on the table.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at Sakura. "Those my dear are for when I drain your whore of a mother of her blood."

* * *

Suki walked over to the window and looked down and saw Kagome and Sakura tied up0 and a table with two wine glasses.

"What's going on?" Suki asked.

"This is the sacrifice." Uma said in an emotionless voice.

"Sacrifice?" Suki repeated.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru is going to put an end to Kagome once and for all." She told Suki.

"Now if you're ready, we can proceed to the garden." Uma told her

Suki wore a light pink dress her hair flowing down her back. "No you tell him if he wants me for him to come and get me himself." She told Uma.

Uma nodded her hair and closed the bedroom door and went to get Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"Master." Uma said as she walked over to him.

"Where is she?" he asked her.

"She told me, to tell you that if you want her so badly come and get her yourself." Uma told him.

Kagome growled, she didn't see her mom anywhere, she was hoping that wherever she was, she was okay.

Sesshoumaru whispered something in Uma's ear before going back inside the house.

* * *

Suki sat on the bed and awaited Sesshoumaru, she didn't have to wait long he walked in the room and closed the door behind him.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked as he walked over to her.

Once I had the rarest rose

That ever deigned to bloom.

Cruel winter chilled the bud

And stole my flower too soon.

"Make love to me." She said as she laid back on the bed. Sesshoumaru walked over to her an inhaled her scent, he felt his control waver, it didn't help that her arms touched him. He lost self control and bought his mouth down against hers and slipped his fingers through her hair. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I can't do this with you." He said.

"Please if this is our last time, I want to remember you this way."She told him.

Suki's hand slid down his chest, Sesshoumaru climbed on top of her, She put her mouth next to his ear and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Sesshoumaru growled and pulled her dress over her head, he ran his hands along her thighs against her hips. While caressing her, he lowered his head and rubbed her nipples, Suki to groan. Sesshoumaru moved his tongue against her thighs. He eased her legs apart and drew her against his mouth.

To search the ends of time

For there is in all the world

No greater love than mine.

He teased her with spine-tingling sensual licks in her most sensitive spot until she cried out. Sesshoumaru removed his clothes she looked at his muscular abs. She circled her hand around his ridged member and ran her fingers against it, making him grow harder.

"Sesshou, I can't wait any longer."

Sesshoumaru shifted his body, then entered her, Suki started into his eyes, her legs wrapped around his waist as Sesshoumaru gently rocked her, driving deeper into her.

Each of their thrusts bought them closer and closer to ecstasy. She screamed his name as she came.

Sesshoumaru felt her hot body and let go as well.

Love, oh love, oh love...

Still falls the rain... (still falls the rain)

Love, oh love, oh, love...

Still falls the night...

Love, oh love, oh love...

Be mine forever... (be mine forever)

Love, oh love, oh love...

Sesshoumaru climbed off of her and picked her up and took her back in the bathroom where the two showered. "Please don't do this."She pleaded with him once they were dressed again and walking out to the garden.

"There is nothing you can say to me Suki that will change my mind." He said as he walked over to Sakura and closed his eyes, when he opened his eyes again they were no longer their golden color but red his beast had taken over." Sakura screamed as she felt her body being drained of it's powers and going into Sesshoumaru. When he was done. Sakura had fainted.

Sesshoumaru's eyes went back to their golden color he then was handed a glass by Uma

He walked over to Kagome and bit into her wrist and began drinking her blood, Kagome wouldn't scream for him.

Suki walked up behind Sesshoumaru and stabbed him in the back. Sesshoumaru howled as Suki twisted the knife in his back before dropping it. Sesshoumaru fell to the ground on his knees and looked up at who had stabbed him.

"I remember everything, how you killed me for no reason but yet I still love you, so I will end your suffering and mine." Suki said as she bent down and whispered in his ear.

"I will die with you." she said

To keep you from the cold

Now the floor of heaven's lain

With stars of brightest gold

They shine for you - they shine for you

They burn for all to see

Come into these arms again

And set this spirit free

* * *

So iwaws looking over my reviews how come I never got any reviews for ch2 was it the chapter that bad? 


	24. I can Never be without you

Last Time "I remember everything, how you killed me for no reason but yet I still love you, so I will end your suffering and mine." Suki said as she bent down and whispered in his ear.

"I will die with you." She said

Now

Sesshoumaru pushed Suki away from him unfortunately for Suki, the wound that she had given Sesshoumaru healed. "Why do you insist on stopping the inevitable?" he asked her as he stood up.

"What you're doing is wrong and you know it!" Suki said to him.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to Suki who was still on the ground. He looked down at her.

"Would you like me to call you Midoriko?" he asked as he bent down to her so they were eye level.

Sesshoumaru held Suki's chin in his hand. "Look at you, you're aroused just by me touching you, if you're a good girl I will give you what you want after I am done." He told her and released her chin.

Kagome looked at Suki as Sesshoumaru walked back over to her.

"You should have never been born." Sesshoumaru told Kagome.

Kagome locked her blue eyes with his golden ones. "Then kill me Sesshoumaru least I won't have to see your face anymore!"

"Well then, we'll both be getting what we want." He said as Uma handed him a glass.

* * *

Naraku, Julian, Hiten and Yura were on their way to Sesshoumaru's home. "What if where too late?" Yura asked no one in particular.

"We won't be too late." Naraku said to her as Hiten kept driving.

"Where is Dayu?" Julian asked.

"He's with Bank." Naraku told him.

Naraku was worried for Kagome, Sakura and Suki. No one seemed to be as strong as Sesshoumaru he killed many, Kagome's dad, Rin's dad, Laetitia, so many that had tried to fight Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Suki watched as Sesshoumaru held the glass to Kagome's bleeding wrist and watched as the blood flowed into the glass. , The light in Kagome's eyes was going out. From where Suki was sitting Sakura looked dead.

"_What do I do, last time he ended my life."_ Suki wondered to herself.

The glass was now filled If Sesshoumaru drank it would be too late.

Sesshoumaru placed the glass on the table and walked over to Suki and helped her up.

Well I know that I have only ever held your hand  
But just one touch is more than enough to understand  
There's a master plan  
And although I know I don't believe in destiny  
Maybe it found me  
Now my world is filled with so many things

Suki looked into his eyes she saw lust and pain. "Sesshoumaru." She said softly

"I want you in my life, I want the life with you that I ended all those years ago, no one understands me the way you do." He told her.

Suki didn't know what to say. "Are you going to let Kagome go?" she asked him.

"It's too late for her." He said.

"I meant what I said Sesshoumaru I will die with you I don't belong here." She said to him.

"Suki join me." He said more than stated.

But nothing compares to the touch of your skin  
There's a symphony  
And a melody that plays whenever you're around  
I think I've been found  
I can see the sun  
And I can feel the rain  
I can hear the wind call your name  
I can feel your love  
But there's one thing I can't do  
I can't ever get enough of you

Suki looked over at Kagome, she was still breathing the vampire in her was already healing her. Suki looked back at Sesshoumaru and before she could give him an answer, The front door to the manor was busted in.

Hiten, Naraku, Yura and Julian ran into the house and out to the back. To see Kagome and Sakura each tied to a board.

Naraku snarled and charged at Sesshoumaru but was unable to get to him due to Suki blocking them with a barrier.

"What are doing?" Naraku yelled

"You will not kill him." Suki said to him.

"Are you out of your mind? He killed my sister!" Julian said.

"I don't wish to fight with you." Suki said to him.

"Drink it." Suki told Sesshoumaru as she let the barrier down, Uma handed Sesshoumaru the glass. Sesshoumaru looked at Suki before drinking Kagome's blood.

Bankotsu ran in the house with Dayu behind him.

"Shit!" Bankotsu said as he saw Sesshoumaru's eyes turn from gold to red

"What the hell we're too late." Dayu whispered.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Naraku and the rest in a fighting stance.

The wind began to blow violently knocking the table over, Sakura slowly opened her eyes as it began to lighting and thunder.

The lighting struck one of the trees setting it on fire. Sesshoumaru grabbed Suki and ran inti the house.

Naraku ran over to Kagome and untied her while Julian helped Sakura down.

"Big brother." Sakura said as she buried her head in his chest.

"It's ok Sakura." He said to her.

They went to go back in the house when they saw Living room on fire.

"We can't go out that way!" Julian yelled.

"This way." Bankotsu, Naraku and Yura said as they ran out the garden when they Got to where they had parked the cars the whole Manor was on fire.

Kagome looked up at the manor it was on fire. "I'm sorry Kagome." Naraku told her.

"It's for the best in the end she showed me how much she loved Sesshoumaru, she loved him so much she was willing to die with him." Kagome said as she rested her head on Naraku's shoulder.

Now I know that in the past I've been much too keen  
But your eyes are the kindest that I've ever seen  
I guess there are some things you just know  
There's a voice inside telling me to hold on  
And never let you go  
There's a tune that plays  
It's a sacred sound  
It's a symphony I hear whenever you're around  
Now my world is filledWith a whisper of love and a promise of tomorrow

I can see the sun  
And I can feel the rain  
I can hear the wind call your name  
I can feel your love  
But there's one thing I can't do  
I can't ever get enough of you

When we make love I lose track of time  
I can't count all the colors I see in your eyes  
And while your heart beats in mine, it's true  
I can't ever get enough of you

Now my world is filled with so many things  
But nothing compares to the touch of your skin  
There's a symphony  
And a melody that plays whenever you're around  
I think I've been found

I can see the sun  
And I can feel the rain  
I can hear the wind call your name  
I can feel your love  
But there's one thing I can't do  
I can't ever get enough of you

I can see the sun  
And I can feel the rain  
I can hear the wind call your name  
I can feel your love  
But there's one thing I can't do  
I can't ever get enough of you

Kagome, Naraku, Julian, Sakura, Dayu, Hiten and Yura got back into their cars and drove away. You could still see the flames and the smoke as the house continued to burn.

* * *

The fire burned down the Manor. A pale hand pushed away the fallen roof off the body. He looked down and picked her up, he wiped the dirt and debri out of her hair.

"Are you alive?" he asked her.

"Sesshoumaru but how did we survive?" she asked him.

"I don't know." He said as he looked around at what was left of his home.

"Suki we can leave this place and start over again." Sesshoumaru told her as he placed her down on the ground.

"Where?" she asked

"Another country of course." He said smiling at her.

"Can we really do that?"she asked

"I see no reason why we can't as far as everyone knows we're dead." Was his response as he looked down at her.

"To start over and have your babies the way it was supposed to be?" she asked him.

Sesshoumarusmiled at her. "Yes." He said

Sesshoumaru helped her up. "Shall we go?" he asked her.

"Yes let's go." Suki said taking a hold of his hand.

Sesshoumaru smiled a true smile as he and Suki walked away from the house and all the bad memories that had been caused.

* * *

Song I can't ever get enough by you was by Darren Hayes.

Thank you all who stuck with me with this story all the reviews all the encouragement, everything.

So Now I have a question for you, do you want me to do a prequeal or another vampire one that just focuses on Sess and Suki


End file.
